Where Life Leads You
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Olivia 'Liv' McCall is the older sister of Scott, and a practicing surgeon...and a werewolf. But when she comes back home for the summer everything changes, her brother gets bit and her Alpha is killed. How far will she go to protect those she loves? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1 - A night in the Woods

CHAPTER 1 – A NIGHT IN THE WOODS

Tonight was a little cold for the end of summer holidays; my brother was in his room, threading his lacrosse stick for practice tomorrow while I was in the living room watching TV. I heard a thud and muted the TV.  
"Olivia, was that you?" Scott called out to me.  
"No." I sat up and closed my eyes, listening. I smiled when I heard the familiar heartbeat of my brother's best friend Stiles. My brother walked ahead of me with a baseball bat, I'm not sure why he believed he would be able to defend himself better than I could. I'm 21 years old and I've had years of self-defence training and fight training, my brother is 16 and has never fought a day of his life. I was so zoned out that when Stiles hung upside-down from the lattice on the side of the house, I jumped and screamed.  
"Stiles, what the hell" Scott yelled.  
"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked him. I took the bat from Scott and sat it on the chair.  
"I thought you were a predator" Scott replied.  
"A pr- what?" Stiles spluttered. "Look, you've gotta come with me. My Dad got a call a few minutes ago; he's calling in all of Beacon Hill Department and even the State Police. A couple of joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles explained.  
"A dead body" I asked as Stiles untangled himself and stood on the grass.  
"No, a body of water" Stiles said sarcastically. "Yes, a dead body" Stiles said and I glared at him.  
"Don't be a jerk" I said.  
"We're going Scott" Stiles said to my brother.  
"I'm going with you. I'm not letting my little brother get killed in the woods if the killer is still out there" I said and walked inside to grab my jacket while Scott headed to his room to get changed and Stiles waited in the living room.

It wasn't long before we were walking through the woods. I could smell blood, I tried to convince Stiles to walk in a different direction to the body but he was adamant that he was going in the right direction. We were getting closer. I began to recognise the scent, Laura Hale, my Alpha, my friend. I had to call Derek, I had to get him here before Scott and Stiles found her.  
"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight" Scott said to Stiles. I looked behind me to see my little brother leaning against a tree using his inhaler.  
"Stiles, slow down" I said. We all heard barking once we got up the hill. We dropped down behind a tree root but Stiles got up and ran for the trees and Scott and I started to follow him but Stiles tripped and was caught by the police dogs.  
"That little delinquent belongs to me" Sheriff Stilinski said as he lifted Stiles by the shirt. "So do you listen in on all my calls?"  
"No, not the boring ones" Stiles admitted.  
"What about your usual partner in crime?"  
"Who? Scott? Scott's at home, he said he wanted a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow" Stiles lied. The Sheriff shined a light in Scott's direction and he kept behind the tree.  
"Scott? Scott, are you out here?" the Sheriff called out. He then turned back to Stiles.  
"I'm going to walk you back to your car and we are going to have a little talk about something called invasion of privacy." The Sheriff walked Stiles back through the trails to his car and the rest of the Police dispersed in search of the body.  
"Liv, where are you? I can't see very well" Scott called out.  
"Over here." I shined my phone's light at him and he walked over. There was a rustling before Scott was knocked to the ground and deer were jumping over him. I quickly ran over to Laura's body and was about to move her when Scott got up and began calling out for me.  
"I lost my inhaler" he said, he spotted the body and fell backwards, tripping over a root and falling down the hill.  
"Scott" I called out and leaned at the edge of the hill.  
"I'm okay" he called back. "Find my inhaler and I'll meet you at the edge of the forest." I ran to the body and saw Scott's inhaler, put it in my jacket pocket and picked up Laura's body. I walked to the old Hale house and Derek was waiting on the porch.  
"I'm sorry" I said, my eyes felt like they were burning as tears began to form. He stumbled down the stairs and took his sister's body from my arms and gently placed her on the ground.  
"Laura, I should've been here. I'm so sorry" he started to cry. I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved beside him.  
"I should've gone with her; she told me she was meeting with someone who could help her find the Alpha. It's my fault" I told him. He looked me in the eyes, his werewolf blue showing. He was losing control. "Derek, breathe. What's your anchor?" I asked. His eyes went over his sister.  
"She was, after the fire Laura was my anchor" Derek said. His breathing was getting heavy.  
"Then focus on something else, change what your anchor is" I told him.  
"To what?" he snapped, his fangs and claws showing. I hesitated, trying to think.  
"The Argents, what they did. The Fire" I said. He growled.  
"Not helping." He said.  
"Me, make it me" I said, placing my hands on either side of his face. "Derek, focus on me." His eyes slowly changed back to their human hazel and then his face changed back.  
"How did you know that would work?"  
"Truth or Dare on my birthday a few months back. Your sister dared you to kiss me if you have ever had feelings for me, and you kissed me" I said. Derek went quiet and I looked to Laura's body. "I'll help you bury her." He nodded and lifted her up.  
"We'll do it tomorrow. I'll wrap her up in cloth for now." He turned and headed inside the charred remains of the Hale Manor.

 _I walked up the path towards the Hale house, I almost changed at school, I knew I had to see Talia. I smelled smoke and burning flesh. I ran faster, hoping to just see people camping and someone had accidently burned themselves but as I reached the Hale Manor I stopped in my tracks. The house was on fire, the screams coming from the basement. I ran to the side of the house, Talia was hovering over her husband and holding a child, there were various other bodies in there. Peter was halfway through the bars, I grabbed his hands and pulled, but he was stuck. I reached into the house, my arms started to burn as I pulled Peter's foot from where the skin had melted to a chair. I pulled Peter's arms again and his body came through to the dirt path. I pulled out my phone and called 911._

I didn't realise I was zoned out until Derek was shaking me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"How can you stand to be here?" I asked. He looked around the house.  
"It's safer than being listed in a hotel, if there are hunters here then it's not safe. They don't know about you, so you're safe to stay with your family" He explained.  
"Point taken" I nodded. "You could at least put some furniture in here, maybe a bed" I suggested as I spotted the sleeping bag on the floor. Derek looked to me and shook his head.  
"Are you judging my interior designing?" he smirked.  
"Maybe" I replied and sat on the couch while he wrapped his sister's body in cloth and tied a few ropes around to hold it closed. Once he was done he moved the wrapped up corpse upstairs and then came back down and sat with me.  
"How did you find her?" Derek asked. My head shot up.  
"Scott" I gasped. I heard a howl and looked at Derek.  
"The Alpha" he said. I ran outside and followed the smell of blood to the road where my brother almost got hit by a car.  
"Scott, are you okay?" I asked. He lifted his shirt and I saw the bite.  
"Something bit me, I think it was a wolf" he said. I hugged him tight, I never wanted this for him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I haven't been writing for a while but with my new role within work, I have a little extra free time! PLease let me know what you think! I have the first season done already (14 Chapters) and I will be posting 1-2 times a week - depending on how many people follow/favourite/review the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Changing

CHAPTER 2 - CHANGING

The next day I watched from my window as Scott got in Stiles Jeep and they headed to school. I had to tell Derek that Scott was bit, I had to get his help to teach Scott how to control it. I quickly showered and changed into leggings, sneakers and a tank top and headed for the Hale house.  
"Derek" I called out as I ran the stairs. I opened the front door and saw him in his sleeping bag. He turned his head to face me and rubbed his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Scott was bit, he's becoming a werewolf" I said.  
"They don't always turn."  
"Scott is, he's up and off to school. He wouldn't do that if he was dying" I said. Derek got up and out of the sleeping bag and put on a shirt.  
"You want me to help him control it?" Derek guessed and I nodded.  
"I don't want him to know about me yet, he will freak out. I need him to be okay with werewolves before I tell him" I said.  
"And you think he won't freak out with me?" Derek asked. "I'm a stranger to him. Does he know that you know me?" I sighed and sat on the couch.  
"No, I told him that while I was in New York I was staying with friends. I never mentioned names" I replied.  
"Then what reason does he have to trust me?"  
"Give him a reason, just don't tell him about me" I said.  
"How am I meant to do that?" he asked.  
"He lost his inhaler last night, I dropped it while I was bringing Laura here." I stood up and walked over to Derek.  
"Do you want to come with me to find it?" he asked. I nodded and headed for the door.  
"I'm going to the school later to watch Scott during lacrosse practice" I said as I let the way through the woods, following the smell of Laura's dried blood.  
"See if he turns." Derek shoved branches out of his path.  
"I will" I said. I crouched down and picked up the inhaler and handed it to Derek.  
"When am I going to give this to him?" Derek asked.  
"I overheard Scott tell Stiles they have to come back after lacrosse practice to get it. So you'll see them later today" I replied.  
"Will they be looking for Laura too?"  
"Probably" I said with a shrug. "When did you want to bury her?" I asked.  
"Now. I don't want any more people disturbing her" Derek said and headed for the house. I followed behind, stopping when I heard leaves crunch.  
"Derek" I hissed, he stopped and turned to me.  
"Hunters" he realised. "Run" he told me and he took off towards his house. I followed behind but got hit by an arrow. I yelled out in pain and ripped the arrow from my arm. Derek ran back and threw the hunter at a tree before dragging me back to his house and sat me on the couch.  
"When did they show up? I've been in Beacon Hills all summer and nothing, Laura dies and they're here" I groaned in pain and watched as my skin pulled together as it healed.  
"They probably killed her" Derek said. "At least the arrow wasn't tipped in wolfsbane" he noted.  
"Good point" I said. "Speaking of, are you going to bury her with a wolfsbane spiral?" I asked. Derek nodded.  
"The spiral is a sign of a vendetta, I'm going to kill whoever killed Laura. Will you help me?" he asked.  
"Of course, Laura was my Alpha too. I loved her as if she were my own sister" I told him. "Besides, I owe your mother my life. I would do anything for you and your family" I reminded him. Derek smiled.  
"I remember when my mother was bringing you back to our house. You were bleeding from the bite, you looked dead" Derek said.  
"I know, I was only 10 years old and I'd run away from home after my father shoved my brother and I down the stairs. I don't remember much, I remember waking up to see your mother's red eyes, she was in wolf form standing over me. I remember waking up in the Hale house to Laura eating toast. It sounded so loud" I said and started to laugh.  
"You smacked the toast out of her hand and told her to chew quietly" Derek said laughing.  
"Then I saw you sitting on the stairs. Your mother was telling you to look out for me. She explained to me that she bit me because I wouldn't have made it to the hospital. I was bleeding on the brain" I said, no longer laughing. Derek went quiet.  
"It's the only reason my mother would give anyone the bite. She said she would never turn anyone, but then an 11 year old was going to die and she couldn't let that happen."  
"Talia was such an incredible woman" I smiled. Derek's face fell.  
"She was" he agreed. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.  
"Tough guy has a weakness" I smiled.  
"Shut up" he said and pulled away from me.  
"I'm gonna have to go soon. Practice will start in about an hour and we still have to bury Laura" I said. Derek looked to his sister.  
"We should bury her now, before she starts to smell" he said and picked up the covered body. I grabbed a couple of shovels and put on some gloves to pick up the wolfsbane rope.

I walked over to the bleachers at the school and sat beside Lydia and the new girl, Allison, she introduced herself as. I saw Scott get hit in the face with a lacrosse ball and I flinched.  
"That looked like it hurt" I said. Practice continued and Scott got better. So good that coach called him over and asked if Scott was trying to join the gymnastics team. I knew what was really going on though. I walked over to Stiles and asked if he has spoken with Scott about last night.  
"He said a wolf bit him" Stiles told me.  
"But there hasn't been wolves in California for years" I said.  
"Actually, it's been decades. But hey, he could be a werewolf" Stiles joked. I smiled. He didn't know he was right.  
"There's no such thing Mischief" I said. Stiles smiled, I knew he thought of me like a big sister and that was the only reason I was allowed to call him that.  
"I missed you Liv" Stiles said as Scott scored again.  
"I missed you too" I said and hugged the scrawny kid. Scott scored again and Stiles and I cheered from the sideline.

After school the guys headed to the woods and I decided to stay away this time, instead going to the Vet Clinic to see Dr Deaton.  
"Good Afternoon Miss McCall" he smiled and opened the door for me.  
"Hi Doc, how have you been?" I asked and hugged him.  
"I've been well. Is your brother coming in for work today?" he asked.  
"Yes, but there's something I need to tell you" I said. He looked at me curiously.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Scott was bitten, by an Alpha" I told him.  
"Laura?" he asked.  
"Laura's dead. There were hunters in the woods last night and I don't know if it was the Alpha or the hunters that killed her" I said. "Derek's back in Beacon Hills to help me find the Alpha" I told him and he nodded.  
"You know I'll help you the best I can" Deaton said.  
"I know, it's your job. I need you to help Scott."  
"How?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but if you know any ways to help him please do" I said. He nodded.  
"How's Derek dealing with Laura's death?" Deaton asked.  
"He's hurting, but he's strong. I'm about to go meet him in the woods. He should be bumping into Scott and Stiles any second now" I said. Deaton looked at me curiously. "Scott went back to go find his inhaler" I explained.  
"But he doesn't need it anymore" Deaton noted.  
"He doesn't know that yet" I said.

I walked through the woods and jumped when I heard Stiles Jeep. I waited in place, they shouldn't be arriving now, Scott had work in about 20 minutes. I listened as the jeep pulled away and headed to Derek's house. He was standing out the front waiting for me.  
"Stiles is rude" Derek said.  
"He isn't rude, he just has no filter. What he thinks, he says" I explained.  
"Rude" Derek said and headed inside.  
"Why is he so rude?" I asked.  
"He was talking about my family to Scott" Derek said.  
"And because they're all dead, that's rude" I said, realising what he meant. Derek nodded.  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
"I went to see an old friend" I told him.  
"Which friend?" Derek asked, smiling.  
"Not that kind of friend." I hit Derek's chest and he laughed.  
"Why not? You're allowed to" he said, still smiling.  
"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt them" I admitted. I started to pick at my fingernails, a nervous habit.  
"You're a good person, you wouldn't hurt anybody" Derek said, lifting my chin so I was facing him.  
"But what if I did? What if I slipped up and hurt someone?" I asked.  
"You haven't yet, your eyes are still the golden yellow" Derek reminded me. "Proof that you are as good as gold" he smiled. Huffed a laugh and Derek wiped away a tear I didn't realise was there.  
"You're so sappy" I teased. Derek's head snapped up.  
"I heard something" he said. I sat up and peered out the window.  
"Deer" I said and Derek relaxed. "Are you worried about the hunters?" I asked.  
"Aren't you? You're the one that got shot last night."  
"They didn't see my face though. They don't know who they shot" I reminded him.  
"I'm worried about the hunters, they know about me" Derek said.  
"I won't let anything happen to you Derek" I promised. It was silent for a few minutes before I sighed and walked to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Derek asked.  
"I'm going to look after my little brother" I said and left.

I walked through the woods until I reached the edge and then sat down and took a deep breath.  
"Talia, why did you have to tell me" I asked, looking to the sky. I looked to my hands to see them shaking. I tried to calm my heartbeat and listened to the rustling of the leaves in the breeze. Once I had calmed down I headed home, Scott was talking to our mother about a girl, Allison. I smiled and headed upstairs to see him pulling on a shirt.  
"Not that shirt" I said as I leant in the doorway. I stepped into the room and picked up a different shirt from his bed and took a whiff, it was clean. "This one" I said and threw it at him.  
"Thanks" he smiled and swapped shirts.  
"Much better" I nodded and our Mum smiled and stepped out of the room.  
"Are you coming to the party?" he asked.  
"A bunch of 16 year olds having a party at Lydia Martin's house? Sure" I said.  
"You don't like Lydia?" Scott asked.  
"I don't like the preppy girl Lydia that ignores Stiles. I like the Lydia that is hidden behind the popular girl" I said.  
"You know Stiles thinks I'm a werewolf?" Scott asked, he was trying to lighten the mood.  
"What would be so wrong with that?" I asked. "It sounds pretty cool actually" I said.  
"The howling at the moon once a month, the fangs, the fact that it's _not possible_ " Scott said and I smiled.  
"Have fun at the party" I said and walked over to Mum's door.  
"What's up my favourite girl?" Melissa McCall said as she opened her bedroom door. She was in her PJ's ready for bed.  
"I'm going out tonight, I'll probably be out all night. I'm seeing an old friend" I said.  
"Stay safe" Melissa said. I hugged her.  
"Always" I promised.

I got into Derek's car about 10 minutes after Scott left in our Mother's car and he drove us to Lydia's house for the party so we could keep an eye on Scott. When I heard the music I looked to Derek, a smile on my face.  
"I'm not dancing" he said. I smiled and danced my way into the crowd, keeping my eyes on my little brother. He started to dance with Allison and I smiled, my little brother was in love. I looked back over to Derek who was focussed on my brother, his eyes looked heavy. He looked exhausted, and I was making him help Scott. I watched Derek turn his head towards a growling dog and then back to Scott. I didn't realise I was getting too close to someone, and I accidently pushed someone into the pool.  
"I'm sorry" I said and looked over to Derek, who was smiling and then he jumped up onto the roof and I looked to Scott to see him looking where Derek had just been standing. He knew we were here. I listened for Scott's heartbeat and it was starting to quicken. He held his head and I moved towards him.  
"Scott?" I asked. Allison was hovering over him.  
"Scott are you okay?" Allison asked.  
"I think I should drive him home" I told her and she just watched as I dragged Scott towards the door.  
"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked as we passed him. Scott pulled away from me and stumbled to the car, got in and drove off. I noticed Allison standing not too far from where the car was parked.  
"Allison" Derek called over. "I'm a friend of Scott's, let me give you a ride home" he said and I stepped up beside him.  
"Come on" I said to her and moved towards Derek's car.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thankyou to the lovely people that followed/favourited this story in the last 24 hours! I am so happy that I figured I'd post the second chapter. As mentioned previously, I have completed the whole first season already; so the more follows/favourites/reviews the faster I will upload :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anger

CHAPTER 3 - ANGER

After Derek and I dropped Allison home, we kept her jacket and headed back to the Hale manor.  
"We can lead him to the woods with this" I said, holding up the jacket. Derek took it and hung it on a low branch.  
"So did you enjoying pushing a 16 year old into a pool?" Derek asked. I laughed and shook my head.  
"It was an accident" I told him. We started to walk a little closer to his house to hide.  
"What had an experienced werewolf so distracted that you could _accidently_ knock a teenager into a pool?" Derek asked. I stopped walking and Derek stopped when he realised I had.  
"It was nothing, don't worry about me" I said. Talia's words lingered in my mind and my hands began to shake. Derek quickly realised and held my hands to look them over.  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"It's nothing" I lied, pulling my hands away. "Let's just focus on helping Scott" I said and turned towards the Hale house.  
"You're lying" Derek said as he caught up with me.  
"I don't want Scott to know about me, he thinks this is the worst thing in the world" I said, changing the subject.  
"Then I won't tell him. But we need to have a serious conversation about trust when I'm finished helping your brother tonight" he told me. I nodded and kept walking.  
"I'll meet you back at your house" I waved over my shoulder and then took off at a run. When I got to the house I listened out for Derek and Scott. I heard them rolling in the grass before Derek pushed Scott against something, probably a tree.  
"Shh" Derek said. "Too late, they're already here. Run" Derek told Scott. They both started running but Scott got hit. I ran into the woods and threw one of the hunters against a tree while Derek took out the other one. Derek pulled the arrow from Scott's arm and they ran through the woods while I headed back to the Hale house.

"He's okay, headed to the road where Stiles is gonna pick him up" Derek said as he walked over to me. I didn't budge from where I was curled up on the couch. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Derek asked folding his arms across his chest. He was mad.  
"No." I held on to the pillow I was holding tighter.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Because you won't believe it" I said. "Or you'll laugh, or hate me." Derek's brows furrowed and he knelt down in front of me.  
"I could never hate you" he said, taking one of my hands in his. "What could be so bad that I could hate you?" he asked.  
"Something your mother told me, something your sister told me. It's the same thing my friend told me" I said.  
"What?" he looked confused, and Derek Hale hates being confused.  
"Your mother didn't just bite me because of my head injury" I said. I wiped a tear from my cheek and sat up, holding the pillow on my lap.  
"What do you mean?" Derek asked.  
"She knew I'd survive the bite, and she said she felt something when she saw me" I said.  
"If you don't get real specific right now, I'm not going to help with Scott anymore" Derek threatened.  
"Yes you will" I said. "Because you need him to find the Alpha" I reminded him.  
"Well we're in this together, what the hell is so distracting that you stop being focussed on your own brother?" Derek asked.  
"You, Derek" I snapped. "You're distracting" I threw the pillow on the couch and headed for the door. He was dumbfounded. I grabbed the doorhandle and started to open the door when a hand pushed it closed again.  
"You like me?" Derek asked. I slowly turned, trapped at the door between his arms.  
"Men really are slow" I sighed to myself. "Yes Derek, I was distracted by you at the party and when we were in the woods I was thinking about what you mother said she felt immediately after she saw me with you after I was bitten. She said some werewolves have strong connections, a bond with another wolf, and through that bond it makes them kind of like a married couple. It terrified me" I admitted.  
"You're afraid of me?" he asked, trying to get clarification.  
"No, I'm afraid that this connection we have isn't real. That is a forced relationship from us both being werewolves" I said. Derek sighed.  
"I want this to be real" he said. I smiled.  
"I do too." Derek leaned forward, his lips brushed mine ever so gently. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his hands run through my hair.

I woke up the next morning snuggled up to Derek's side. He was warm, my toes rubbed against the track pants he'd changed into after our kiss. My hand ran over his abs, I smiled when his hand grabbed mine.  
"You can only keep touching, if I can" he smiled, his eyes still closed. I smiled and turned onto my back, placing his hand on my toned stomach.  
"Go ahead" I said and he opened his eyes and turned to face me.  
"I _was_ kidding but, if you insist" he hovered over me and kissed me, his lips slowly moving down to my neck. His hand gliding down to my hip.  
"Derek" I groaned, biting my lip.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
"I don't want to rush this…us" I said. He leaned on his side and I turned to face him. "Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. I want to, but I don't want to rush this either" he said. "I just got caught up in the moment."  
"Doesn't mean you can't kiss me" I smiled.  
"I'm gonna go take a cold shower" Derek said and stood up, I admired the view until he was out of sight and heading upstairs to his duffel bag.  
"Where have you been showering?" I called out.  
"My loft" he replied.  
"And why aren't you _living_ in your loft?" I asked.  
"That's the first place the hunters will look." I got up and rolled up the sleeping bags, putting them into a bag and I headed upstairs. "You look terrible" Derek said. I swatted his arm and felt my hair.  
"Damn it Hale" I grumbled and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle it. Derek laughed and kissed my forehead before heading to his car.  
"Drop me off at home?" I asked and he nodded. "Scott has lacrosse practice after school, meet me by the bleachers and we can watch over him?" I asked.  
"Of course."

I sat on the grass by the bleachers, out of view of the players and the coach. I jumped when I felt arms around my waist.  
"You scared the hell outta me" I said. He stood up and pulled me up with him so we could watch Scott. When Scott hit the ground after Jackson hit him, I listened for Scott's heartbeat, he was changing. The coach yelled at him and made him run again. This time he knocked Jackson backward and Jackson held his shoulder. Scott went down on his knees and held his head. Stiles ran over and walked Scott to the locker room.  
"I should-" Derek stopped me.  
"You said you don't want him to know about you" he said. "And I'm not meant to be on school grounds" he said. "Stiles seems like a smart kid."  
"I'm at least going to get a little closer so if Scott tries to kill Stiles, I can stop him" I said and took off running towards the locker room. I listened out and quickly heard the fire extinguisher. That would calm him down. Distract the senses. I waited for Scott to say something and when he did, I left.

"He changed in front of them" Derek yelled once we were in his car.  
"Nobody saw" I reminded him.  
"But they could have. Then they would have come after all of us" Derek snapped.  
"Calm down" I said.  
"If he exposes werewolves at a lacrosse game, it's not just hunters after us. It's everyone." I sat back in my seat with a huff and turned up the radio, not wanting to talk anymore. "You know I'm right."  
"I know, but if you want Scott to trust you then you will need to be nicer when you explain it to him" I said. Derek shook his head.  
"I've tried being nice. I saved him from the hunters, I returned his stupid inhaler-" I cut him off.  
"I helped with the hunters and I asked you to give him his inhaler. I'm the reason you were 'nice'" I reminded him. He mumbled something and pulled over, turning off the car and then turning to face me.  
"What's your issue now?" he asked.  
"You're a sour-wolf" I stated matter-of-factly. He smiled.  
"Sour-wolf?" he asked.  
"Yes, a sour-wolf. You are so negative all the time and I wish you weren't. Because back in New York, you used to make me laugh, and you could always make me happy when I was upset" I told him. "And now you just piss me off." His smile dropped.  
"Because I yelled at you just now" Derek asked.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. "You don't need to be a jerk. I'm a werewolf too, I don't want us exposed either. You just need to explain it to Scott _nicely_ and I'll be happy" I said.  
"What if yelling at him is the best way to get through to him?" Derek asked.  
"You're going to threaten him, aren't you?" I asked. Derek didn't say anything. "I'm just gonna walk home." I got out of the car and slammed the door.  
"Olivia" Derek called out. "Olivia, get back in the car." I turned to face him and gave him the middle finger before turning my back on him and walking home.

I walked in the front door and check Mum's roster, she was at work. I heard Scott upstairs booting up his computer, probably going to talk to Stiles. I walked upstairs and threw myself on my bed, yelling into the pillow to release my frustration.  
"What did you find out?" I heard Scott ask from his room.  
"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder" Stiles replied. Oh crap.  
"Because of me" Scott asked.  
"Because he's a tool" Stiles replied.  
"But is he gonna play?" Scott asked.  
"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday" Stiles told him. There was silence for a moment, then I realised there were two heartbeats in Scott's room. Derek. I got up and walked over to Scott's room, his door was open and Derek was standing against the wall.  
"What? It looks like what? Come on. Damn it. What?" Scott was waiting for Stiles message to load. When it did, Scott zoomed in on his camera and saw Derek. I quickly backed up and hid behind the wall.  
"I saw you on the field" Derek told him as he held Scott up against the wall.  
"Wha- what are you talking about?" Scott asked.  
"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone" Derek yelled. I peered into the room and glared at the back of Derek's head. He called Stiles rude and he's acting like this?  
"But - They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -" Scott said.  
"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself." Derek let Scott go and disappeared out the window. I walked back into my room and gently closed the door. I looked out the window and saw Derek sitting there.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"No." I closed the window and then the blinds before curling up in bed.  
"I know you can hear me" Derek said. "I'm sorry, but he needed to hear it." I turned so my back was to the window.  
"He's my little brother."  
"I know. Why do you think I'm protecting him?" Derek asked.  
"You call threatening him, protecting him?" I asked, sitting up.  
"If it makes him listen, then yes." I got up and walked over to the window, opened the blinds and then the window.  
"I hate you" I said.  
"Because I'm right" he said, a smile on his lips.  
"No, because you're a jackass" I grumbled. Derek slid into my room and kissed my cheek.  
"You _just_ noticed?" he asked.  
"No, I just used to ignore it" I said. Derek sat on my bed and picked up the book I'd been reading earlier in the summer.  
"Persuasion" Derek asked. I took the book from his hands.  
"I'm checking out the classics. Don't judge me" I said and sat the book back on my nightstand, the bookmark only halfway through the book, and then I sat beside Derek.  
"Walk with me" Derek said. I nodded.  
"Just let me get changed" I said and motioned for him to turn around and face the wall. "If you peek, I will claw you" I threatened. Derek laughed and I quickly changed into track pants and a hooded jumper. I watched in the mirror as Derek's head turned ever-so-slightly to peer over his shoulder. I walked over to him and extended my claws on my right hand. I slowly ran my claw across the back of his neck, drawing a little bit of blood before it healed. "I said no peeking" I said.

I packed a backpack of clothes and scribbled a quick note for my Mum and Scott, letting them know I was going out tonight and not to worry before Derek and I left in his car.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To my place, but not the one you are expecting" he replied. I smiled as we reached a building and Derek put the car in park.  
"Your loft" I said. I got out of the car and we went upstairs. The loft was spacious but there was very little furniture in there. I walked over to the desk by the window and sat on it, looking out the window. "You can see all of Beacon Hills from here." Derek walked over to me and rested his hand on my lower back.  
"Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk. But I've lost my entire family, I don't want there to be a chance of you losing your family" Derek explained, moving to stand between my knees.  
"Derek-"  
"I don't want you to end up like me" he said. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him.  
"There's nothing wrong with you" I told him.  
"You're all I have left, other than my comatose Uncle" Derek told me.  
"You're welcome for that by the way" I said. "Do you want to go see him? I'll go with you" I offered. Derek shook his head.  
"It'd be closed." I looked at my watch and nodded.  
"Yeah, probably" I agreed. I slid off the desk and walked over to the bed and sat down.  
"What are you doing?" Derek asked.  
"Going to bed, what are you doing?" I returned as I crawled up to the top of the bed and pulled the covers over me. Derek walked over and flopped down beside me.  
"Are you working while you're here?" Derek asked.  
"I promised my Mum I'd help her out at the hospital since I've been studying to be a surgeon at college."  
"Dr Olivia McCall" Derek said.  
"Nurse Olivia McCall, for now" I told him.

I woke up the next morning alone. I sat up and looked around and saw Derek doing pull-ups on the pipes. I watched him with a smile.  
"Enjoying the view?" Derek asked as he dropped down and faced me.  
"Could be better" I returned.  
"Really?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and kissed me.  
"Yeah" I said and pushed him on his back before kissing him again. "It could." I got up and walked over to my bag and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went upstairs to shower and get changed. Once I was done, Derek showered and got changed and we headed back to the Hale Manor.  
"Did you want me to drop you off somewhere?" he asked as we got in his car.  
"At the hospital, my first shift is today" I replied. Derek nodded and we headed to the hospital.  
"I'm gonna give Allison's jacket to Lydia" Derek told me, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"That will probably make Scott yell at you" I said.  
"I'm counting on it. The anger makes you shift, that's his first lesson" Derek told me.  
"This is not going to end well."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't believe how many follows and favourites this story has gotten in the last 3 days! Thank you for the support :) I will post chapter 4 tomorrow if I can get my first review (I just want to know what you like about the story)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Body

CHAPTER 4 – THE BODY

I got to the hospital and Mum gave me a pair of scrubs and showed me to the Nurses locker room so I could get changed and told me to meet her at the nurses' station when I was done.  
"So, you won't be providing any medications to anybody. You'll just be observing for now and helping me out" Melissa told me.  
"So basically, I'm your assistant" I said, smiling. She hesitated before nodding.  
"Basically." She nodded and led me over to her desk. "For now, we just do rounds" she told me and picked up a clipboard with a list of patients on it. I followed her down the hallway and saw Jackson getting his shoulder checked out and then we moved on to the next room.

It was a few hours before I got to stop and have lunch. I sat outside in the grass and ate while listening to the birds in the tree above me. I turned when I heard the familiar sound of Stiles Jeep.  
"Makes sure nobody sees me" I heard Scott tell Stiles. They headed inside and I couldn't hear them anymore. I got up and brushed the dirt from my pants and hands before heading inside. Scott was in the morgue and Stiles was attempting to flirt with Lydia, who was on the phone with someone else. I walked into the nurses station and washed my hands, listening to Scott, and Stiles, who had just backed up into Scott.  
"Holy God" Stiles exclaimed as he jumped and faced Scott.  
"The scent was the same" Scott told him.  
"You sure" Stiles asked.  
"Yes."  
"So did he bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles asked. I turned off the water and hid behind the wall. The body? Laura.  
"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."  
"I say we use it."  
"How" Scott asked.  
"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked calmly.  
"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles - bite marks" Scott replied.  
"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles and Scott left and I ran to my bag to grab my phone.  
"Olivia, come on. Your break is over" Melissa called out.  
"I've just gotta make a quick call" I told her. She took my phone from my hand and put it back in my bag.  
"You can on your next break. Patients won't wait for you to be ready" she told me and grabbed my wrist, walking me out of the room. I need to warn Derek.

I will say, when people tell you not to watch the time because it makes it go slower, they weren't lying. It seemed like forever before I was on my next break and I dug through my bag for my phone, only to find the battery had died.  
"Damn it" I grumbled. I walked out to take my Mum's phone but she didn't have it in her bag. I listened out and heard her on the phone with someone. Her computer was locked too. I ran outside and once I was past the tree line of the forest, I ran as fast as I could. I heard Derek's Camaro drive away and Stiles Jeep pull up. I ran after Derek's car and he stopped after a few minutes.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Scott, and Stiles" I huffed, trying to catch my breath.  
"What?" he asked, moving me to sit in the backseat.  
"They're digging her up" I said. I met Derek's eyes. "They're digging up your sister." Derek's eyes flashed blue for a second and then he took off running back to the house. I ran after him and when we arrived, there was a hole in the ground and I could smell the blood again. Derek sat by the hole and looked inside.  
"They dug her up and just left it open" Derek said, his anger evident in his voice.  
"They're trying to get you arrested" I told him. "I would have called but my phone went dead and my Mum wouldn't let me leave the hospital. I left during my break and I'm probably fired now."  
"The wolfsbane is gone too" Derek told me. I noticed the flower was gone and rested my hand on Derek's shoulder. "You should go. I don't want you to get caught up in a murder investigation" Derek said.  
"I'm not going anywhere, they can't charge you anyway" I said.  
"Why not? I have a body buried here" Derek reminded me.  
"Because they'll find animal hair on the body; it will be classified as another animal attack" I told him. He glared at me.  
"Just go. I'll deal with this." I put my hand on his shoulder and noticed a tear rolling down Derek's cheek.  
"I'll come by tomorrow night. You'll be out by then" I told him and left for the hospital.

"Where in the hell did you run off to?" Mum asked as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the locker room.  
"I told you I had to make a call, my phone went dead though so I went to a payphone nearby and called. It was an emergency" I told her.  
"What's a bigger emergency than helping in the E.R?" she asked.  
"It's personal" I replied. She gave me a look that told me I was in trouble.  
"Your my daughter, what could be so personal that you can't tell me?" she asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said and brushed her off.  
"Get back here" she yelled from behind me.  
"We'll talk at home." I grabbed my bag and left for home. I showered and changed into jeans and a clean top and converse sneakers before heading over to the Hale house. Police cars were parked in the dirt and Scott was standing by Stiles jeep. I ran over to Scott and shoved him on his behind.  
"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Scott asked as he stood up.  
"Calm down" I heard Derek say. I turned and saw a deputy walking a handcuffed Derek into the police cruiser. I turned back to Scott and took a breath.  
"You are so screwed if you don't get him _out_ of jail" I snapped and headed towards the Sheriff. I heard Stiles get into the cruiser with Derek.  
"Olivia, what are you doing here?" the Sheriff asked.  
"Your son is talking with the suspect in the car" I told him and he mumbled something before walking to the police cruiser and pulling Stiles out of the car.  
"There, stand" the Sheriff said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
"I'm just trying to help" Stiles replied.  
"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this."  
"We were looking for Scott's inhaler" Stiles told him.  
"Which he lost when?" the Sheriff asked.  
"The other night" Stiles said.  
"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."  
"Yes."  
"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." The Sheriff noted.  
"Yes. No. Oh, crap" Stiles hung his head.  
"So you lied to me."  
"That depends on how you define lying."  
"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Sheriff returned.  
"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles tried.  
"Get the hell out of here" Sheriff told Stiles.  
"Absolutely" Stiles said and walked over to Scott.  
"Olivia, you never told me what you were doing here" the Sheriff noted as he walked back over to me.  
"Looking out for a friend" I told him and then left.

I walked up the bleachers to watch Scott play in his lacrosse game. I sat down beside my Mum, Chris, Lydia and Allison to watch the game. Jackson was preventing all the players from passing the ball to Scott and Scott was getting angry.  
"Come on Scott" I called out.  
"Which one is Scott again?" Chris asked.  
"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game" Lydia told him. I glared at her.  
"Because your boyfriend won't let him get the ball" I snapped.  
"I hope Scott's okay" Allison said.  
"I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Lydia asked, holding up a sign to cheer on Jackson. I saw a flicker of gold and bit my lip, hoping Scott was okay.  
"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked Stiles.  
"Yes, I believe so Coach" Stiles replied.  
"Interesting. Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go. Wha - Way to go, McCall! What? The ball's in the net" Coach said as Scott scored a goal.  
"Yeah" I cheered. Scott got the ball again and this time, time was running out. I focussed on Scott's heartbeat and realised he was close to changing.  
"No, no. Scott, no, no" Stiles was mumbling from his spot on the bench.  
"Come on. Come on" Melissa was saying from beside me.  
"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott" Allison was saying. Scott scored the winning goal and then ran off the field in the direction of the locker room. I watched Stiles and Allison both go after him but Stiles got stopped by his Dad. I was about to follow Allison to the locker room when I heard the Sheriff mention Derek.  
"We let Derek go" I heard him say. I looked around to see if Derek was there but he wasn't and I was thankful for that, he probably would've killed Scott for almost changing on the field. Stiles and I headed for the locker room just in time to see Allison walk out with a smile on her face.  
"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad" Scott told Stiles. I stayed out of sight.  
"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then" Stiles said.  
"What?" Scott asked.  
"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found" Stiles told him.  
"And-" Scott waited.  
"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail" Stiles explained.  
"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.  
"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."  
"Hale?" Scott asked.  
"Derek's sister" Stiles told him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I'll post the next chapter in 2 days**


	5. Chapter 5 - Going Back

CHAPTER 5 – GOING BACK

I headed to Derek's after the game and arrived just as the cruiser left after dropping him off. I ran up behind Derek and hugged him.  
"Told you that you'd be out by tonight" I said. He moved my arms away and walked inside. I followed along after him and when I got inside he was looking down the steps to the basement. "Derek?" I asked. He ignored me and sat on the top step. "Derek, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through. But let me help you" I said.  
"Back off" he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Back off" he repeated. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"No. You need me. You can't be alone right now" I told him. He turned to face me, his eyes flashing blue.  
"I want to rip your brother's and his pest of a best friend's head off" Derek growled and I stepped back.  
"Because they got you arrested?" I asked. He looked back to the basement.  
"I just had the Sheriff asking me why I killed my own sister" he told me.  
"I'm sorry" I said, sitting down beside him.  
"I still remember when I got home from school with Laura, the fire was out. You and Peter were in separate ambulances. The firefighters were pulling bodies out of the basement" he said. I took his hand in mine and he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"I'll never forget either. You don't have the screaming replaying in your head" I said. He lifted his head and looked to me.  
"I remember you fighting the paramedics so you could go see my mother's body. You told them you needed to pay your respects and say goodbye."  
"Laura was holding us both back."  
"We need to make her proud" I told him.

That afternoon I was finishing up work when Scott came in with a bag for our Mother.  
"Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa asked Scott.  
"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight" Scott told her.  
"Ulterior motive" I whispered to Mum and Scott glared at me.  
"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night" Melissa told him and Scott whined.  
"Mum" Scott complained.  
"What? There's a curfew, no car. But I will take this. Love you" Melissa said, taking the food and leaving.  
"Love you too" Scott said and then started walking to the bus driver's room. I followed after him and stood outside the room. "Mr. Meyers. Are you okay?" Scott asked the driver. I stepped inside and grabbed Scott's arm.  
"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! Now, go! Go, go" I told him, dragging him out of the room. He turned and walked away while I turned and closed the door.

After work I headed to Derek's and noticed a police cruiser out front.  
"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" the young officer asked into a walkie. I jogged upstairs as quietly as I could and saw Derek looking out the window at the officer.  
"Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant" a reply came through.  
"I don't - I don't think anyone's home." The officer looked nervous.  
"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." Derek glowed his eyes at the dog in the backseat and the dog began to bark uncontrollably, making the nervous deputy run back to his car and leave. I heard leaves crunch and saw Scott walking up the trail towards the house.  
"I know you can hear me. I need your help" Scott said. Derek headed downstairs and I followed behind him, stopping to sit on the bottom step while Derek walked outside and closed the door so Scott wouldn't see me. "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened" Scott explained to Derek.  
"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked.  
"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.  
"No."  
"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.  
"Yes."  
"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked.  
"Yes."  
"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked in fear.  
"Probably" Derek replied and Scott walked over to lean on the column outside the house. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free" Derek told him as he moved closer.  
"What do you want?" Scott asked.  
"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you" Derek told him.  
"That's it? Just - just go back?" Scott asked, not truly believing Derek.  
"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked.  
"I just want to know if I hurt him" Scott replied.  
"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her" Derek told him, referring to Allison.  
After Scott left, Derek came inside and leant against the post at the bottom step.  
"When are you going to tell Scott that you're a werewolf?" Derek asked me.  
"I don't know. But I can't hide it forever."  
"I'm giving you to the end of the week. If you haven't told him by then, I'm telling him" Derek said, it wasn't a threat. I knew he was just trying to help.  
"He'll trust you more if he knows that I trust you" I said and let Derek help me up.  
"Wanna go for a drive and see the bus driver?" Derek asked and I nodded.  
"Can I drive?" I asked and smiled when Derek glared at me. "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed the keys from his pocket while I kissed him and then I walked out the door and waited in the car for him. We stopped off at a gas station and I went inside to grab a chocolate bar while Derek was filling the gas tank.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Chris Argent said. I stood at the door, watching them. Derek's heart rate quickened.  
"Derek, no" I hissed. His fist unclenched and there were no claws.  
"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris asked, starting to walk away.  
"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said, being a smartass. I groaned and turned my back so I couldn't watch the hunters. I heard glass shatter and then turned back. The driver's side window was shattered.  
"Looks good to me" the hunter said.  
"Drive safely" Chris said and the hunters left. I ran over to Derek and smacked him across the back of the head.  
"Idiot" I snapped.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You didn't need to provoke them" I said, opening the door and brushing the glass off the seat and onto the cement.  
"They provoked me first" Derek returned.  
"You're provoking me now, so shut up and let's go" I said and started the engine.

We got to the hospital and snuck into the bus driver's room.  
"Aren't you glad I could just tell you the room number?" I smiled at Derek. He kept his eyes on the bus driver.  
"Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Look at me. What do you remember?" Derek asked and the driver opened his eyes and looked at Derek.  
"Hale" the driver said.  
"How do you know my name?" Derek asked in confusion.  
"I'm sorry" the driver said.  
"How do you know me?" Derek asked.  
"I'm sorry" the driver repeated before he flat lined.  
"Derek, we need to go" I said and pulled on his arm, he was confused. How did this guy know him? We ran outside and I heard my mother call out for Rose to call a code in the driver's room.

When we got back to Derek's house, we headed upstairs and Derek sat on the bed in the room with his head in his hands.  
"How did he know me?" Derek asked.  
"I don't know" I replied.  
"He called me Hale" Derek said, looking up at me as I leant in the doorway.  
"I know. I was there. I heard him" I reminded him.  
"How does he know?" Derek started to pace in the room.  
"I don't know" I said and stood in his path and put my hands on either side of his face. "But I think Stiles can figure it out. Do you trust me?" I asked and Derek nodded. "Then give me time to find out." I turned to the hallway.  
"Scott's here" Derek said.  
"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Derek and then moved out of his way.  
"I didn't do anything" Derek said.  
"You killed him!" Scott accused as he began to walk up the stairs.  
"He died" Derek told him.  
"Like your sister died?" Scott asked. I watched Derek's posture change.  
"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."  
"You found her" Scott said.  
"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me" Derek growled.  
"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff" Scott told him and Derek threw him down the stairs and jumped down, but Scott got up and shoved him through the wall.  
"That was cute" Derek said as he brushed off the wood and stood, removing his jacket and shifting. A fight ensued and Derek won after scratching Scott's chest and Scott leant on the couch.  
"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine" Derek told him as I quietly walked down the stairs.  
"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott yelled.  
"No, I didn't" Derek replied.  
"You're the one who bit me" Scott accused.  
"No, I'm not" Derek told him.  
"What?" Scott asked.  
"I'm not the one that bit you" Derek told him.  
"There's another" Scott realised.  
"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You, Derek and I, we're betas" I said as I walked around the corner and into the room. Scott's eyes widened as I let my eyes glow.  
"This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you" Derek said. Scott was still staring at me.  
"Why me" Scott asked, finally turning to Derek.  
"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants" Derek told him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I will post again in three days (Saturday) and then on Sunday as well :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Shot

CHAPTER 6 – SHOT

I sat beside Scott and he looked at Derek and then at me.  
"How long have you been a werewolf? Were you bit the night I was?" Scott asked.  
"No. I got bit when I was 11" I replied. "You remember the night Dad was drunk and knocked us down the stairs?" I asked.  
"You went missing for a few days" Scott remembered.  
"Talia Hale found me unconscious in the woods. I was bleeding on the brain. I was dying."  
"So she bit you to save you?" Scott asked.  
"Derek's mother is the reason I'm alive. She showed me how to control the shift, how to anchor myself to my human side" I told him.  
"She also taught you how to fight, to defend yourself" Derek added. Scott looked up at him.  
"Yes she did" I said. Scott looked back to me.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Scott asked.  
"Because you've hated the idea of being a werewolf since you found out you were one. You told me you hated the howling at the moon and the fangs. I didn't want you to hate me, or be afraid of me" I told him. "I never wanted this for you Scotty." Scott hugged me and I smiled.  
"You're still my sister" he said. "So I'll help you find the Alpha."

After Scott left, Derek and I decided to try and find the Alpha on our own. We spotted the Alpha on the rooftops and ran after him. Derek stopped for a second to locate the Alpha while I jumped over to the next rooftop. Derek started to jump across and then I heard the ringing of a gunshot and Derek fell to the ground.  
"No" I yelled and stood up, turning to locate the origin of the shot. I spotted Kate Argent holding a rifle and then heard another gunshot and I held my leg. I jumped off the rooftop and saw Derek holding his arm. He lifted his sleeve to shot the wound, which had blue smoke coming from it.  
"Did you get hit?" Derek asked.  
"I'm fine. Let's get out of here" I told him and helped him up. We heard a car pull up and I leant against the wall, shoving Derek ahead of me.  
"Go, I want to know what they're planning" I told him. He reluctantly nodded and left.  
"Get in" I heard Chris Argent tell his sister.  
"Not even 'hello,' 'nice to see you'?" Kate asked as she walked over to him.  
"All I've got at the moment is 'please put the assault rifle away before someone notices.'" Chris told her.  
"That's the brother I love. Chris, there were three of 'em" she told him.  
"The Alpha" Chris asked.  
"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me."  
"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead."  
"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first."  
"How long will it take?" Chris asked, referring to the gunshot.  
"Give him 48 hours - If that" Kate replied. I grew out my claws and pulled the bulled from my leg before running after Derek.

"Derek" I called out when I got to his house.  
"Couch" he said and I walked into the old living room and saw him sitting back on the couch.  
"We need to get the bullet out" I told him and he lifted his sleeve again and I extended my claws to get the bullet out. His eyes glowed from the pain and once the bullet was out I held his hand. "It's out, I'm done." I told him and his eyes returned to their normal hazel.  
"I can't stay here" Derek said.  
"Then come home with me. Come in through the window and just stay quiet" I suggested and he nodded before standing. I could see he was in pain, the wound should have been healing. I could feel a burning sensation in my leg and ignored it as we walked to my house.

The next day Derek was even worse.  
"It was Kate, Scott would be the only one who could get the bullet without raising any suspicion. He told me that he's studying with Allison this afternoon" I told Derek.  
"Then we have to get to the school."  
"You look terrible, stay here. I'll go."  
"I'd rather not bleed out on your sheets. Your mother might get a little concerned."  
"Fine, you can come with me. But we stick together. Deal" I said.  
"Deal" Derek agreed as he got up and followed me downstairs.  
"Olivia Luna McCall" I looked to my left and saw my mother in her PJs staring at Derek and I with her eyes wide.  
"Hi Mum" I said and looked to Derek.  
"Who is this and what happened to him?" she asked.  
"This is Derek and he'll be okay. I'm taking him to the hospital now" I said.  
"I'll drive" Melissa offered.  
"No, we're good on our own" I told her and dragged Derek towards the front door.  
"Olivia. Olivia" I heard my mother yelling. I ignored her and Derek and I headed for the school.

When we got to the school, the first person we saw was Jackson.  
"Where's Scott McCall?" Derek asked before I could stop him from walking up to Jackson.  
"Why should I tell you?" Jackson replied, looking Derek up and down.  
"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" Derek told him.  
"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH" Jackson asked.  
"Steroids" Derek realised.  
"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."  
"Derek, let's go. We'll find him ourselves" I said.  
"No, we're not done" Jackson said and Derek held him against the lockers. He let go when he realised his claws had extended and I helped him walk down past the lockers before we stopped and Derek listened to find Scott.  
"I'm finished with lacrosse practice at 5:00. I'll be over after that" someone said on the phone.  
"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" I heard Lydia ask Allison.  
"We're just studying together" Allison told her.  
"'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like - Getting into a hot tub - Somebody eventually cops a feel."  
"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison asked.  
"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up. Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom." I grimaced and stopped listening. The bell rang not long after and Derek covered his ears and I looked up and saw the bell above him.  
"Let's go. Stiles jeep is outside" I told him and helped him outside. He walked in front of the jeep while I was looking for Scott and I heard tyres screech.  
"Oh, my God" Stiles exclaimed. I ran over to Derek who fell backwards and held his arm.  
"Oh, no no - no - no, not here" Scot said and ran over to kneel beside Derek and I.  
"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere" Stiles complained and get out of his jeep.  
"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asked us.  
"I was shot" Derek told him.  
"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles noted as he stood in front of his jeep.  
"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.  
"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet" Derek said.  
"A silver bullet" Stiles asked.  
"No, you idiot" Derek grumbled at Stiles.  
"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott said.  
"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.  
"The one who shot you" I told him. His eyes started to glow and I gently held his chin down to his chest so nobody would see.  
"What are you doing? Stop that" Scott told him.  
"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek yelled and his eyes went back to normal. I let him go and Stiles looked to me.  
"Wait, you know?" Stiles asked me.  
"Derek, get up!" Scott said.  
"Help me to put him in your car" I said to Stiles.  
"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek said to Scott.  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.  
"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them" I replied as I sat in the backseat of Stiles jeep.  
"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.  
"Because you need me" Derek replied.  
"Because I'm asking" I said at the same time.  
"Fine. I'll try" Scott promised Derek before turning his attention to Stiles who was in the driver's seat. "Hey get him out of here."  
"I hate you for this so much" Stiles said and drove off.

We sat in silence for a while before Stiles glanced over his shoulder at me.  
"When did you find out?" Stiles asked.  
"We can discuss this later. Just drive" I said. Derek groaned in pain and I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there" Stiles said to Derek.  
"Almost where" I asked.  
"Derek's house" Stiles replied.  
"What? No, you can't take me there" Derek said and Stiles pulled over on the side of the road.  
"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.  
"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek replied.  
"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked.  
"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek was getting weaker, and he wasn't the only one. I turned my head to face the road as my eyes flashed gold and then returned to normal. The burning sensation in my leg was getting worse.  
"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked and Derek raised his sleeve to show the wound which was getting worse, black veins were making their way up his arm. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."  
"Start the car. Now" Derek said.  
"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles argued.  
"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth" Derek threatened.  
"Enough – both of you" I snapped. "Stiles call Scott and get an update." I told him. "Derek, I need some air." I got out of the car and walked past the tree line before I knelt over and vomited. I wiped my mouth and grabbed a piece of gum from my pocket and then headed back to the car.  
"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott. He was on the phone.  
"Take him somewhere, anywhere" Scott replied. I slid into the back seat and leant on the chair in front of me.  
"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" Stiles said and Derek glared at him.  
"Like - like what?" Scott asked.  
"Like death" Stiles said. I rubbed Derek's shoulder to comfort him while we waited for Scott to come up with a plan.  
"Okay, take him to the animal clinic" Scott said.  
"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.  
"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Stiles turned to face us.  
"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles said and handed the phone to Derek.  
"Did you find it?" Derek asked Scott.  
"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns" Scott said.  
"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said.  
"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Scott said.  
"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet" Derek snapped and hung up.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE - As promised, chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Wolfsbane Bullet

CHAPTER 7 – WOLFSBANE BULLET

We got to the Vet Clinic and Stiles grabbed the key and helped me get Derek inside before I sat him on top of a bag of dog food and I sat down on the floor beside him. Stiles got a text and then turned to face us.  
"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked. I looked to Derek.  
"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek replied.  
"Why?" Stiles asked.  
"'Cause I'm gonna die without it" Derek told him. I helped Derek up and he leant on me as we walked into the treatment room and Stiles shook Derek off and Derek took off his shirt and Stiles looked disgusted at the wound.  
"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles said.  
"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek told him.  
"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked and Derek started going through the drawers and cabinets looking for something.  
"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort" he said as he pulled out a bone saw.  
"Which is?" I asked.  
"You're gonna cut off my arm" Derek told Stiles. I helped Derek get a band around his arm which would prevent him from bleeding out.  
"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked, beginning to panic.  
"It'll heal if it works" I told him.  
"Why can't she do it?" Stiles asked Derek, pointing at me.  
"Are you strong enough to hold him down?" I returned.  
"Wait, are you? Are you a werewolf too?" Stiles asked, finally realising. I nodded.  
"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this" Stiles admitted, referring to the bone saw.  
"Why not" Derek asked.  
"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood" Stiles yelled.  
"I've known you forever, you don't faint at the sight of blood" I said.  
"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm" Stiles told me.  
"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head" Derek threatened.  
"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles stopped when Derek grabbed his shirt. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked when Derek vomited black blood.  
"It's my body - Trying to heal itself" Derek told him. I held Derek up and turned to Stiles.  
"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" he commented.  
"Now. You gotta do it now" I told Stiles and Derek nodded.  
"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."  
"Just do it" Derek yelled.  
"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go" Stiles said as he picked up the bone saw and held it just below the band on Derek's arm.  
"Stiles" Scott called out as he entered the room.  
"Scott?" Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.  
"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."  
"Did you get it?" Derek asked Scott as he stood upright again, he was wobbly.  
"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked as he handed the bullet to Derek.  
"I'm gonna - I'm gonna-" Derek dropped the bullet before collapsing. I caught him and slowly set him down on the floor. Looking to Scott, I saw him trying to reach down the drain to grab the bullet.  
"No. No, no, no, no" Scott repeated.  
"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up" I said as I gently tapped the side of Derek's face with my palm.  
"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked, kneeling opposite me.  
"I don't know! I can't reach it" Scott said.  
"He's not waking up" Stiles said.  
"Come on" Scott said, trying to reach the bullet.  
"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." I glared at Stiles.  
"He's not dead" I snapped.  
"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it" Scott said as he sat up with the bullet in his hand.  
"Please don't kill me for this. Ugh! Ow! God" Stiles yelled as he hit Derek and hurt his own hand. Derek woke up and took the bullet from Scott and then he and I helped Derek to his feet. Derek burnt the herb inside the bullet and then shoved it in his arm and dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. The wound healed and he sat up.  
"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles cheered and Derek and I glared at him.  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked.  
"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek said and stood up. I got up and it felt like a head rush.  
"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles grumbled.  
"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-" Scott said.  
"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked.  
"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott yelled.  
"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek said.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked. I grabbed Derek's arm and he turned to face me and the room went dark as I passed out.

 _Scott's P.O.V  
_ I watched as Olivia grabbed Derek's arm and then collapsed, Derek caught her before her head could hit the ground and he picked her up and placed her on the table.  
"Damn it" Derek mumbled. He took her jacket off and looked over her arms and then felt across her stomach.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled. He stopped and turned to me.  
"Trying to find the bullet wound" he told me.  
"She was shot too? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
"Because _she_ didn't tell _me_ " he yelled.  
"She seemed fine in the car" Stiles piped up. Derek slid his hand over her jeans and stopped on her left thigh.  
"Here" Derek said. "You need to get another bullet."  
"I can't, Kate is already suspicious of me" I told him.  
"Kate" he said. "What room of the house? I'll get the bullet."  
"She's in the guest bedroom on the left side of the house. It's in a black bag under the bed" I told him. He brushed Olivia's hair out of her face and then kissed her hand before he started to walk away, stopping in front of me.  
"Make sure she's still alive when I get back."

Stiles sat by the wall while I stood by the table. Olivia's breathing was ragged, I lifted the bottom of her shirt and saw the black veins.  
"Stiles, what do we do if Derek doesn't come back with the bullet?" I asked.  
"You saw him before he left. I think he loves her" Stiles said.  
"I don't trust him."  
"Well trust her. She was so focussed on keeping Derek alive that she risked her own life to do it" Stiles said.  
"I'm here" Derek came inside and ran over to Olivia's side. He quickly burnt the herb inside the bullet and looked to me.  
"Can you cut a hole in her jeans so I can shove this in it?" he asked me. I moved to my sister's side and took the pair of scissors that Stiles offered me. I cut a hole in her jeans just big enough to see the wound. "Move." Derek moved me aside with his shoulder and shoved the cure into her thigh. Olivia moved slightly and then sat up, her eyes met Derek's and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Derek hugged her back.

 _Olivia P.O.V_  
I sat in the back seat of Derek's car as we drove to the Long Term Care Facility of the hospital.  
"What are we doing here?" Scott asked. We got out of the car and headed to one of the rooms. "Who is he?" Scott asked as he spotted a man in a wheelchair.  
"My uncle. Peter Hale" Derek said. I stood beside him, kneeling in front of the comatose Peter.  
"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked.  
"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor" Derek explained. "Olivia pulled Peter out."  
"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked, referring to the Argents.  
"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied.  
"Well, then - They had a reason" Scott said. My jaw dropped and I looked at Scott in disbelief.  
"Like what? You tell me what justifies this" Derek said and turned Peter so Scott could see the burns on Peter's face. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do" Derek yelled.  
"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" Peter's nurse asked. We all turned to face her.  
"We were just leaving" I told her. Derek and I walked out and got in the car with Scott trailing behind.  
"Allison's not like the others" Scott said quietly.  
"She's an Argent, they'll _teach_ her to be like them" I told him.  
"Why are you so sure?" Scott asked.  
"Because I never thought that Kate Argent would ever hurt a Hale" I told him and rested my hand on Derek's.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE - chapter 8 will be posted tomorrow. If I can get at least 1 review then I will post chapter 9 tomorrow as well. Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Training Part 1

CHAPTER 8 – TRAINING PT 1

Derek, Scott and I stood above the video store, watching the EMTs check on Jackson and Lydia.  
"Paul, let's get this area locked up" the Sheriff told one of his deputies as he arrived with Stiles.  
"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine" Jackson said.  
"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion" the sheriff told him.  
"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home" Jackson.  
"And I understand that."  
"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled. I growled low, and Derek grabbed my arm.  
"I wanna kick Jackson's teeth down his throat" I grumbled.  
"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asked, making me turn my attention back to the scene unfolding below.  
"Everybody back up. Back up" the sheriff said.  
"Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott as he turned and walked away from the edge.  
"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott asked, following him.  
"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers" Derek replied. I walked over to the guys and leant against the air vent.  
"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.  
"That's what we're gonna find out" I told him and walked away.

"You know, I have a life too" I heard Scott argue with Derek as I arrived at the house the next day.  
"No, you don't" Derek said.  
"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"  
"Part of his pack" Derek clarified.  
"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."  
"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."  
"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"  
"It's a rite of passage into his pack."  
"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"  
"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."  
"So if I help you - you can stop him?"  
"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."  
"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"  
"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?"  
"Yeah, I changed back."  
"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek asked. When Scott didn't reply I heard bones cracking and Scott yelled out in pain. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Scott on his knees holding his hand which Derek was breaking.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.  
"It'll heal" Derek reminded me, his attention still on Scott.  
"It still hurts" Scott yelled and Derek let go.  
"And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive" Derek told him and then turned and walked upstairs. I checked on Scott and sat with him for a few minutes until his hand healed.  
"How can you trust him?" Scott asked me.  
"Because he saved my life" I told him. "When Talia found me in the woods, she found me because Derek was out there with her. She was teaching him how to track."  
"So when he found you, his mother gave you the bite and saved your life?" Scott asked, I nodded and hugged my little brother.  
"Go home. I'm gonna stay here tonight and talk to him about being a bit nicer" I said. Scott got up and left and I headed upstairs and saw Derek clenching and unclenching his fists.  
"Do you think I'm an asshole?" Derek asked.  
"Not all the time" I said as I walked over to him and sat down. "But you have your reasons. Scott doesn't understand that you've lost _so much_." Derek looked over to me.  
"You almost died the other day" Derek said.  
"You did too" I returned.  
"You didn't tell me you were shot." I shrugged and he leant forward and kissed me, his hands cradled my face and I moved to straddle his lap.  
"I couldn't lose you" I told him. "My brother would've saved me instead of you, and I'd rather die than lose you." Derek shifted us so he was hovering over me.  
"And you think I could live without you? I can't lose anybody else. You're all I have left" Derek told me and then kissed me. I let my hands trail down until I reached the hem of his shirt and then lifted it up and over his head. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him again.

The next morning I woke up to hear Derek working out downstairs, I grabbed my jeans and one of Derek's shirts and headed downstairs to see him doing pull-ups on the doorframe.  
"Good morning" he said as he dropped down and turned to face me. He gave me a quick kiss and smiled when he saw I was wearing his shirt.  
"Yeah, I stole your shirt" I grinned. "And you're not getting it back." Derek went back to working out and I sat on the bottom step, admiring the view. He stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm, dragging my into the back room.  
"Stay quiet" he said, keeping his eyes on the door. I watched it open and Kate came in with two other hunters.  
"No one home" one hunter said.  
"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" Kate said, looking around the house.  
"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard" the other hunter said. I looked to Derek and he frowned.  
"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." I grabbed Derek's hand.  
"Don't" I said.  
"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate shouted and Derek lost it. He ran out and kicked one hunter and then kicked the other younger hunter into the living room before growling at Kate. He moved to attack her and she electrocuted him. I paced in the back room and peered out the living room arch to see Derek on the ground.  
"Damn it" I grumbled.  
"This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it" Kate said as she looked over Derek. Derek got up and tried to attack her again but she electrocuted him again and he moved closer to me, leaning against the wall. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" Kate asked as she knelt down in front of him.  
"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek snapped.  
"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy" Kate offered as she walked over to the couch. Derek stayed quiet and she began to turn around. "Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" she asked and turned around to load her gun. I ran out and lifted Derek up before we ran out of the house with the sound of gunshots ringing in our ears. Derek looked back over his shoulder and then looked to me.  
"What if she saw you?" Derek asked.  
"I don't care. I don't want you dead" I told him.  
"The Alpha killed her."  
"Probably to steal her power" I said. "Your sister was an Alpha." I started to walk away but Derek grabbed my arm.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"To ask for help. We can't fight the hunters _and_ the Alpha on our own" I told him.  
"We have Scott."  
"Yeah; my little brother, who doesn't know what he's doing, he's gonna be a lot of help when he dies on me" I said sarcastically.  
"We can train him."  
"What if we don't have time? The hunters know about you, they probably know about me now. It won't be long before they figure out about Scott and then we'll all be hunted" I argued.  
"I'm coming with you then."  
"No. I'm going alone. You need to find a place to hide out" I told him.  
"Can I stay at your place? I'll come in through your window and I'll stay quiet so nobody knows I'm there" Derek said.  
"Wait outside until I get home, my Mum will come in and see if I'm home when she gets home from work and if you're in there then she's likely to attack you with a bat" I told him.  
"I'll wait outside your window until you get home" he promised. "I'll just grab a shirt from my loft" he said and I kissed him before I turned and left.

When I got to the Vet Clinic, Deaton was leaving a voicemail.  
"Hey, Scott, it's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right. Thanks" he said and hung up. The Sheriff walked in and nodded a greeting at me before going over to talk to Deaton.  
"Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with" the Sheriff asked Deaton. I walked over and listened in on their conversation.  
"I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but, like I said before, I'm no expert" Deaton lied.  
"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion" Sheriff mentioned.  
"That's right."  
"I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion" the Sheriff threw down a photo on the tabe of the Alpha jumping through the video store window. "Here's another." He threw another photo down of the Alpha just outside the store.  
"It's interesting" Deaton said.  
"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one" the Sheriff threw down the last photo of the Alpha in his human form, it was too dark to see his face.  
"I see what you mean" I said, looking over the photo.  
"I've never seen a mountain lion do that" the Sheriff said.  
"Can't say I have either. You've got a problem here" Deaton told the Sheriff.  
"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs" the Sheriff told him.  
"No, they drop to all fours. Look, like I said, you really need an expert here."  
"Yeah, yeah, but - Could this still be a mountain lion?" the Sheriff asked. I need to cause a reason for Deaton to get out. I walked into the dog's holding area and made my eyes glow at a Doberman, who started to bark incessantly.  
"I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention" Deaton told the Sheriff. I leant against the wall and waited for Deaton.  
"No other ideas?" the Sheriff asked.  
"I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick-" Deaton was cut off.  
"Yeah. Dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again" the Sheriff said and then turned and left while Deaton walked into the Dog holding area and smiled at me.  
"Thanks for getting me out of there" he said. "Whose shirt is that?" Deaton asked. I looked down and realised I was still wearing Derek's shirt.  
"Derek Hale's" I smiled.  
"Talia's son?" he asked and I nodded.  
"I didn't realise he was back in town."  
"His sister was killed by the Alpha, he's back to avenge her death" I told him.  
"Does he know who it is?"  
"No. But I've been thinking, the bus driver was apologising to Derek. He knew who he was" I said.  
"What are you thinking?" Deaton asked.  
"I want to check out the bus driver's history, see if he has any priors and if her does; do they have anything to do with Derek and his family" I told Deaton.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised, chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Training Part 2

CHAPTER 9 – TRAINING PT 2

Derek and I were sitting on my bed eating pizza and watching TV when we heard my Mum call Scott.  
"Hey Scott, can you please grab some groceries on your way home? Thanks, you're the best son ever. I'll text you a list, love you" she said and hung up. I looked to Derek and smiled.  
"How about a little training session in the parking lot" I asked Derek.  
"You want to scare the crap out of your brother?" Derek asked, surprised.  
"Come on, it'll be funny" I said with a smile. Derek got up and climbed out the window and I followed behind while we ran to the grocery store and then waited by my Mother's car. The car unlocked with a beep and I heard Scott grumble. "Come on" I said. Derek ran down and when we saw a bottle of milk roll under the cars, I clawed it and rolled it back. Scott ran and Derek and I chased after him, following his heartbeat until he made multiple car alarms go off. I nodded to Derek as we heard Scott's phone g off and Derek lifted Scott up before slamming him on the bonnet of the car.  
"You're dead" Derek said while I snorted a laugh. Derek got off the car and Scott stood up and started following after Derek and I.  
"What - what the hell was that?" Scott asked.  
"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when" Derek told him.  
"You scared the crap out of me" Scott said. Derek and I stopped walking and turned to face him.  
"Not yet" I smirked.  
"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked.  
"Not fast enough" Derek told him.  
"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked.  
"Till your phone rang" I replied.  
"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this" Scott said, getting frustrated.  
"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek told him.  
"But my sister-" Scott was cut off.  
"I was bit when I was 11. I've had time to learn" I told him.  
"What do I have to do?" Scott asked.  
"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her" Derek told him, showing Scott the phone screen with a missed call from Allison.  
"What, just because of her family? Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott got angry as Derek threw his phone at the wall.  
"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around" Derek explained.  
"I can get angry" Scott said.  
"Not angry enough. This is the only way that we can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon" I asked.  
"If that's what it takes" Scott said.  
"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek asked.  
"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" Scott said.  
"Good" I said.  
"You can control it with Liv around" Scott argued to Derek.  
"That's different" I said.  
"Because you're both werewolves" Scott asked.  
"Because it is" I yelled and turned to walk away.  
"I think it's because you're both werewolves, and if you hurt each other you can heal" Scott said.  
"It's because he keeps me grounded Scott" I snapped and got in his face.  
"Is that why you almost died for him?"  
"Yes" I yelled. "You don't understand this, you've never known what it's like to be part of a pack" I said. Derek put his hand on my shoulder to hold me back.  
"I don't _want_ to be part of a pack" Scott yelled.  
"You will. When the Alpha is dead and the hunters are still coming after _us_. You'll want the strength and the backup of being part of a pack" I growled, my eyes glowing.  
"Calm down" Derek said. I lunged at my brother, the pain of losing Laura finally boiling over, the frustration of my brother not listening. I was pulled back while my brother backed up and I realised Derek had hold of my waist.  
"Get out of here Scott" Derek told him and Scott ran off. I went limp in Derek's arms and felt the sting of tears burning my eyes. Derek sat up both down against a wall and held me while I cried. "I was wondering when you were going to break down." Derek kissed my hair and rubbed my arm soothingly.  
"I still can't believe she's gone" I sobbed.  
"Come on, we can't stay here" Derek stood and helped me to my feet. He held my hand and moved it so I was leaning against him, my eyes returned to their normal hazel and we headed to my house.

"You feel okay now?" Derek asked as he slid into my window after me. I flopped onto my bed and cuddled the pillow.  
"Mostly." Derek sat down beside me and rolled me over so he could see my face.  
"Mostly?" he asked. I sat up and grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the box that was now sitting at my desk and took a small bite.  
"Yes. Mostly." I said between bites. Derek grabbed the last slice and turned the TV back on and started to channel surf to find something to watch. "I'd be super happy if we watched 'A Walk to Remember'" I smiled and grabbed the DVD from the floor by the TV. Derek shook his head.  
"No."  
"Yes" I argued and put the DVD in before jumping onto the bed and pressing the 'play' button.  
"You and Laura made me watch this all the time" Derek rolled over onto his back and grumbled.  
"Because it's the ultimate chick-flick for those of us who aren't obsessed with 'The Notebook' like Lydia Martin is" I said.  
"Yes, chick-flick, not my thing" Derek said, glancing over to me. I gave him a quick kiss before turning my attention back to the movie.  
"I would marry Landon Carter" I smiled.  
"Your favourite part of the whole movie is when the guy punches his friend protecting the main girl" Derek said.  
" _And_ when she sings 'Only Hope'" I reminded him. "Landon goes all googly-eyed over her." Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow before he started to doze off. When 'Only Hope' started I sang along and when it finished I realised Derek was awake.  
"I missed that" Derek said, his voice husky from sleeping.  
"Missed what?" I asked.  
"You singing." I got up and walked over to my door.  
"I'll be back."  
"Where are you going?" Derek asked.  
"To see if my mother or brother are home yet, is that okay with you?" I returned playfully and Derek nodded. I quickly paused the movie and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me so nobody would see Derek. I walked over to my mother's room and opened the door, she was fast asleep so I closed the door. I peered into Scott's room and saw it was empty. I shook my head before walking back to my room.  
"Let me guess, Scott is at Allison's?" Derek guessed. I sighed and sat down, pressing resume on the remote.  
"He just can't stay away" I commented.

Later that night I got a text from Scott saying the Alpha had come after him, I showed it to Derek and we waited in Scott's room for him to come home. When Scott arrived, his heart was pounding and he began closing up his room before he turned on the light and jumped at the sight of Derek in the chair and me sitting on the bed.  
"You seriously need to stop doing that" Scott said.  
"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked as he stood up.  
"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk" Scott replied.  
"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression" Derek asked.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked and I slid off the bed and walked over to him.  
"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" I asked.  
"Anger" Scott replied.  
"Focused on you?" Derek asked.  
"No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral" Scott told us.  
"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek asked.  
"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means" Scott said.  
"No, it's - it's nothing" Derek lied and headed for the door, grabbing my wrist to take me with him.  
"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself" Scott told Derek, I pulled away from Derek and opened the door.  
"Doesn't mean anything" Derek lied.  
"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked.  
"You don't wanna know" I finally said and then Derek and I left.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would really like to see a review on this story, I just want to know what people like/hate about it so I know what I'm doing right/wrong :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Possible Alpha

CHAPTER 10 – POSSIBLE ALPHA

"Derek, stop. Wait up" I called out as he walked through the woods. I shifted into my wolf form and ran ahead of him before growling.  
"Get out of the way Liv" Derek said. I sat in place and when he moved to walk around me, I got up and growled. "Liv, I'm getting my car to go and see Peter. I need to know who the Alpha is and he might have an idea." I shifted back into my human form and Derek gave me his jacket.  
"Well slow down, you're faster than me" I snapped. Derek waited against a tree while I went back for my clothes and got dressed.  
"You know you can just go home if you want, look after your brother" Derek said. I hesitated before nodding.  
"Fine. But if you find anything; anything at all. You call me" I told him and he nodded before leaving.

I headed to the school and noticed Jackson standing by the bleachers, when I got closer I noticed what he was watching; Stiles throwing lacrosse balls at Scott, who had his hands taped behind his back.  
"Jackson, what are you doing?" I asked. Jackson jumped and turned to face me.  
"What are you doing here?" Jackson returned.  
"I came to talk Stiles down, he and Scott got into a fight" I lied and he chuckled before walking away.  
"So it is anger, then. Derek's right" Stiles said, I turned my attention to the boys on the field. Scott was hunched over on his hands and knees and Stiles was kneeling in front of him.  
"I can't be around Allison" Scott said as Stiles helped him up and they headed to the locker room.  
"Just because she makes you happy" Stiles asked.  
"No, because she makes me weak."  
"Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that."  
"But is it a few days, or is it forever?"  
"You know, this whole 'women make you weak' thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."  
"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone other than my sister. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"  
"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing" Stiles said.  
"Rather be dead" Scott grumbled.  
"All right, you're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out" Stiles said.  
"'Kay."  
"Come on. Let's get out of here" Stiles said.  
"Something smells terrible in here, anyway" Scott said.  
"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all" Stiles teased.  
"No, it's like something's rotting or dying" Scott said. I moved out of sight and nearly fell into Jackson.  
"Are you following me?" Jackson asked.  
"No, I'm following my brother" I replied.  
"Into the boys locker room?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"I'm worried about him, and it's not any of your business anyway" I snapped and left to go speak to Deaton.

I got to the animal clinic and walked through the back.  
"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it" Deaton said. I spotted Derek walking closer to him.  
"What'd you tell 'em?" Derek asked.  
"I told them no" Deaton replied.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek told him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's the sound of you lying" Derek lifted the vet off his feet by the throat.  
"Derek, stop" I yelled, coming out of hiding.  
"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked Deaton.  
"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket" Deaton told him.  
"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?"  
"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" Derek yelled. Scott arrived beside me.  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked.  
"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled.  
"Stop! Stop!" Scott and I yelled as Derek punched Deaton.  
"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek said.  
"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked.  
"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied" Derek told my brother.  
"You think he's the Alpha?" I asked.  
"We're about to find out" Derek said and attempted to hit the Vet again, but Scott grabbed his arm.  
"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott warned, his face shifted. He let go of Derek and changed back.  
"Do you have a plan?" I asked Scott.  
"Just give me an hour" Scott said.  
"Then what?" Derek asked.  
"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot" Scott told him and then left.  
"You jackass" I snapped at Derek. "You told me you were going to see Peter."  
"I did. When I got out I had _this_ on my windshield." Derek showed me a piece of paper with an incident report on it that was signed by Deaton.  
"He's not the Alpha" I said.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I know Deaton" I told him before carrying the man in question to Derek's car and gently laying him on the back seat. Derek followed me out and got in the driver's side and we drove to the school.

Derek and I arrived at the school and met up with Scott and Stiles who were standing by the jeep.  
"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.  
"He's in the back" Derek replied.  
"Oh, well, he looks comfortable" Stiles commented.  
"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" I asked Scott as he and Stiles headed for the front door of the school.  
"You and Derek said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right" Scott replied and then left with Stiles into the school.  
"I'm waiting in the car" I said to Derek and walked over. I sat on the passenger seat and glanced over my shoulder to see Deaton was awake. I looked to Derek to see him leaning against the jeep. I moved my seat forwards and pulled the tape from Deaton's mouth. "Stay quiet." I used my claw to cut the tape and motioned for him to run. I walked back over to Derek just as a…let's call it a howl, began. I looked to Derek and he shook his head.  
"You've got to be kidding me" he said. I snickered and leant next to Derek.  
"He sounded like a dying cat" I said and then burst into laughter. A few seconds later and a proper howl started. I looked to Derek and my eyes glowed for a second before returning to normal and Scott and Stiles exited the school.  
"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked.  
"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott said.  
"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME" Stiles cheered. I heard something and grabbed Derek's arm.  
"Shut up" Derek said to Stiles.  
"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles said.  
"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, motioning to where Deaton had been. Derek looked over his shoulder to see the car door open and Deaton was gone. Derek turned back to Scott.  
"What? I didn't do anything" Derek said. I turned just as the Alpha clawed Derek and threw him against the wall.  
"Scott, Stiles, run" I yelled. The Alpha was between me and the school. He turned to me and I felt a familiarity when I looked into the Alpha's eyes. "I'm not going to attack you, just let me check on Derek" I said, slowly backing away. The Alpha moved away from me and I ran to Derek. Black blood was running from his mouth. I lifted him up and half-dragged him to the edge of the forest while I waited for the healing to start. He started coughing and I helped him sit up.  
"The Alpha-" Derek said.  
"No, you go home and rest. I'll stay here and help Scott and Stiles" I told him and helped him to his feet. "I'll drive your car back to the Hale house when Scott is safe."  
"Be careful" Derek said. He took a few steps before he collapsed and I ran over.  
"Damn it Hale" I grumbled and helped him up again. He was unconscious. I glanced around me before changing into my wolf form and grabbing the collar of Derek's shirt to drag him through the woods. When we were far enough in I let him go and changed back, taking his jacket off to cover myself. "You're going to be the death of me" I said to the unconscious sour-wolf.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry about the delay, I was sick and fell behind in my University study and caught up on that before working on this again. I also will not be posting as much over the next 2 weeks as I am moving house (bigger house and I can get a dog once I'm settled into the new house). I promise to update as much as possible though!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Night School

CHAPTER 11 – NIGHT SCHOOL

I leant against a tree until Derek healed enough to wake up. He sat up and glanced over at me.  
"Where's Scott?" Derek asked.  
"Still at the school, we're too deep into the woods for me to hear them, but I heard the Alpha howl" I told Derek. He walked over to me and noticed I was just in his jacket.  
"You changed?"  
"I couldn't drag you through the woods in my human form, you were too heavy" I told him.  
"Did anyone see you change?"  
"No. But I'm going back to the school. I think I know the Alpha, he let me check on you" I told him. "And Scott's still inside."  
"I'm coming with you" Derek said.  
"No. You're not back to full health yet, I'll be back soon" I promised and gave him back his jacket before shifting to wolf form and running back to the school. I walked through the school until I saw Scott, his face changed and claws out. I ran over and knocked him away from the door before growling in his face, and he shifted back.  
"Olivia?" Scott sat up and I stepped back. "You're an actual wolf." I turned and ran down the hall in search of the Alpha. My brother's voice fading as I got further away. I reached the Alpha in the woods and he shifted, turning to face me.  
"Hello Olivia" he said. I shifted and stumbled closer.  
"Peter?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for you to know I'm the Alpha" he said and his claws pierced the back of my neck and I passed out.

"Olivia, Olivia wake up" I opened my eyes to see Derek leaning over me.  
"What happened?" I asked, letting Derek help me sit up. He handed me my clothes and I got dressed.  
"I hoped you could tell me. I found you here passed out. You told me you were going to help Scott" Derek said.  
"I think maybe I found the Alpha and he took my memories. The last thing I remember is helping Deaton out of…" I stopped to see Derek's face drop.  
"You helped the vet?" Derek asked.  
"He's not the Alpha" I told him and started walking towards the school, but Derek stopped me.  
"My car is back at the house, there's cops everywhere" Derek told me.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Your brother told the police that I killed the bus driver and the janitor and that I was trying to kill him and his friends." I groaned and punched the tree.  
"I have to go to work before I get fired but you need to stay out of trouble. Stay at my place" I told him.

After work I headed home and ran upstairs, Derek wasn't there. I walked over to Scott's room to see him waiting for Stiles.  
"Scott?" I called over.  
"I'm fine" he said. His eyes were dark, he wasn't in control.  
"Scott, I'm here" Stiles said as he arrived with a bag of chains in hand.  
"I think you're going to need help with him tonight" I told Stiles.  
"We'll be fine. Can you control yourself on a full moon?" Stiles asked. "I can handle Scott, but if I have to chain you up too then I might need help."  
"No, I'm good" I told Stiles. "I'll leave you to it." I pat Stiles on the shoulder and left to go meet up with Derek.  
"How's your brother?" Derek asked as I arrived at our meeting spot in the woods.  
"I think he's gonna get out. Stiles is with him right now, we've gotta get Scott into the woods" I told him.  
"Do you think he'll try and find Allison?"  
"Maybe."  
"Then we should find her first" Derek said and headed in the direction of Allison's house but I grabbed his arm.  
"I'll go to her house, you go to the school" I told him.  
"Why?"  
"Because the hunters don't know I'm a werewolf, and I'm just Scott's older sister trying to find my little brother who has gone 'missing'" I said. Derek sighed and then left.  
"I'll call you if I find him" Derek said and then left in the direction of the school while I headed to the Argent's house.

I knocked on the door and Victoria Argent opened it.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm Scott's sister Olivia, I was wondering if he was here?" I returned.  
"No, I'm sorry. He's not here" Victoria said.  
"What about Allison? She might know where he is."  
"Allison is out with a friend, they stayed late at school to study" Victoria told me.  
"Thanks for your help anyway." I turned and left, running to the school. I got there just in time to see Derek throw Scott down the hill into the woods and I quickly followed after them.  
"Stop! Scott, stop!" Derek yelled as Scott struggle to get Derek off of him and then Derek roared at Scott and Scott returned to his human self.  
"What's happening to me?" Scott asked.  
"Exactly what he wants to happen" Derek told him. Derek helped Scott to his feet and I led the way back home and into Scott's room where Derek sat him on the bed and turned to leave.  
"Thanks. Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked. Derek stopped at the door and I nodded at him.  
"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true" Derek told him.  
"Well, what is it?" Scott asked.  
"You have to kill the one that bit you" I said. Scott looked between Derek and I.  
"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked.  
"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him" Derek told him. Derek gave my hand a gentle squeeze to say goodbye before he left and I turned my attention back to Scott.  
"You never tried to become human again, did you?" Scott asked me.  
"No. Talia saved my life, I would never hurt her" I told him and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm not like you Scott; I've had time to adjust. I wasn't in love while trying to learn control."  
"Do you really think I can do it? Kill the Alpha?"  
"I think with Derek and I helping you, you can."  
"At the school, you were in wolf form-"  
"You saw me that night?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you stopped me from hurting my friends and then you left. You seemed like you were looking for something" Scott explained.  
"The Alpha" I said. I stood up and paced in the room. "I saw him, in his human form. He took my memories from that night."  
"Alphas can do that?" I stopped pacing and nodded.  
"I've gotta go" I said and left, heading for the woods by the school.

"See it, feel it, smell it" I repeated to myself, trying to remember.  
"What are you doing?" Derek asked, making me jump.  
"Trying to remember what the Alpha took from me. I saw him" I told him.  
"Well I'm going to speak with Harris, you coming?" Derek asked and I nodded, following him into the school.


	12. Chapter 12 - On The Run

CHAPTER 12 – ON THE RUN

Derek and I walked up to the classroom and heard the Alpha speaking to Harris.  
"Laura - Laura Hale" we heard the teacher say.  
"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!" the Alpha yelled.  
"No. Please" the teacher begged.  
"Look at me. Look at what you've done!" the Alpha yelled again.  
"Get down!" Derek told the teacher as we pulled him down and a chair crashed against the chalkboard. Derek and I glanced up but the Alpha was gone.  
"We can catch up" I told Derek but as we stood we heard helicopters and sirens.  
"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building" I heard Sheriff Stilinski say over a megaphone. I looked to Derek.  
"I'll go after the Alpha, you run" I told him and we went in separate directions.

I ran out through the back of the school and across the field, following the scent of the Alpha.  
"Come on Liv" I told myself, begging myself to be faster. When I lost the trail I headed back to the school and followed Derek's scent towards the iron works. I stopped behind an alley and shifted into my wolf form and then caught up with Derek just as a flash bulb went off, blinding Derek and I temporarily. While Chris loaded the next flash bulb, Derek pulled us behind the tractor, and then Scott came to a stop in Derek's car and Stiles opened the door before climbing into the back.  
"Go, climb in and I'll be right behind you" Derek told me and I ran into the car and into the back seat beside Stiles and Derek got into the car and closed the door, and Scott drove off.  
"Olivia?" Stiles asked and I nodded. "She's a wolf, an _actual_ wolf."  
"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked Derek.  
"Damn it, we had him!" Derek yelled.  
"Who, the Alpha" Stiles asked.  
"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up" Derek said.  
"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs-" Stiles started but Derek glared at him and he stopped talking.  
"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek said to Scott.  
"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it" Scott said.  
"All right. How did you find him?" Stiles asked, but Derek stayed quiet.  
"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, both of us" Stiles said leaning forwards, Derek glared at him again. "Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles sat back in his seat.  
"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris" Derek told them.  
"Our chemistry teacher" Stiles asked, sitting forward again.  
"Why him" Scott asked.  
"I don't know yet" Derek told them.  
"What's the second?" Scott asked.  
"Some kind of symbol" Derek showed Scott, who shook his head. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.  
"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace" Scott said and drove a bit faster.  
"Why isn't Olivia changing back?" Stiles asked.  
"Because she has no clothes to get changed into" Derek told him nonchalantly.  
"Wait, so when she changes back, she's naked?" Stiles asked, eying me over. I growled at him and he backed away, I heard Derek snicker.  
"Why did she shift?" Scott asked.  
"She went after the Alpha, I'm guessing she lost his scent and then followed me here" Derek said. I stood between him and Scott and pulled on Derek's jacket with my teeth.  
"What is she doing?" Scott asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Pull over" Derek said. Scott pulled over and Derek got out and moved the seat forward so I could get out. Derek walked around to Scott's side and motioned for him to move. Scott and Stiles both got out and Derek grabbed my backpack from the floor and grabbed out a pair of tights and a shirt.  
"You have a bag of her clothes?" Scott asked. "How well do you two know each other?" Derek glared at him as he stood back up and threw the backpack in the backseat again.  
"Do you really wanna know?" Derek asked, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder and then walked over to me. I turned and walked just far enough into the woods so Scott and Stiles wouldn't see me and I shifted back, took my clothes from Derek and got dressed. "Better?" I nodded and we walked back to the car. When we arrived I hit Scott over the back of the head.  
"What was that for?" Scott asked. I walked over to Stiles and did the same.  
"Ow" Stiles complained. I faced them and folded my arms across my chest.  
"You, for making Derek a fugitive" I pointed at Scott. "And you, for eying me over in the car" I pointed at Stiles.  
"So the wolf thing, is it just female werewolves that can change their whole bodies?" Scott asked.  
"No. I don't really know how it works, I just know that the first time I shifted, it hurt" I told them.  
"How old were you?" Stiles asked.  
"Fifteen" I told them.  
"What happened?" Scott asked.  
"I was meant to be babysitting you and Stiles, but it was the night of the full moon and I wasn't feeling great. I called Talia and asked her to come and help me, she came and took me to the Hale house and she kept me in the basement with her" I started to explain.  
"Did she chain you up?" Stiles asked, curiously.  
"No, she sat beside me and told the others to stay away from the basement so I wouldn't hurt them. My bones started to crack and I remember screaming in pain…until my screams became howls" I told them. "Talia showed me my reflection, I was a wolf."  
"Have you been able to turn at will ever since?" Scott asked.  
"Most of the time" I replied.  
"How many times have you shifted back in front of him?" Scott asked, motioning to Derek. Derek smiled at me and I looked back to Scott.  
"A few" I said.  
"How many times is 'a few'?" Stiles asked.  
"More often than you'll ever see" Derek said.  
"While you two were saying how Derek is 'totally alone', he has been sleeping in my bed" I told them.  
"He's been staying in our house?" Scott asked. I smiled.  
"You made me a fugitive, do you really think I'm going to stay at my own house?" Derek asked.  
"I guess not" Scott said with a sigh. We got back into the car but Derek drove and I sat in the passenger seat with Stiles and Scott in the back.  
"Ask them" Stiles hissed.  
"I _really_ don't want to know" Scott grumbled.  
"You know we can hear you" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"What is it that you want to know?" Derek asked.  
"How long have you two been a couple?" Stiles asked, leaning forwards. I looked to Derek and he glanced over his shoulder.  
"A month" Derek said and turned his attention back to the road.  
"And how long have you been _together_?" Stiles asked. I turned in my seat and shoved him back in his seat.  
"No" I said.  
"You haven't slept together or no you're not answering the question?" Stiles smiled.  
"Not answering" I said as I sat back in my seat.  
"They've totally done it" Stiles said to Scott who shivered from being grossed out.  
"I do not need a mental image" Scott said, covering his ears.

The next day, Scott was trying to get the necklace from Allison while Stiles was looking into the message that Allison received at the school. Stiles was so focussed that he didn't realise Derek and I had snuck in the window.  
"Yo, D—Derek. I, um-" Stiles jumped as he turned around. Derek motioned for him to shut up and go to the Sheriff who was outside Stiles' room.  
"What'd you say?" the Sheriff asked.  
"What? I said 'Yo - d - dad.'" Stiles lied.  
"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game" the Sheriff said.  
"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh – Good" Stiles said.  
"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."  
"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself."  
"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"  
"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"  
"I'm very proud."  
"Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie - Huggie, huggie-" Stiles hugged his Dad again.  
"See you there."  
"Take it easy" Stiles said and came back into the room and closed the door. Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt and held him against the door. "I'm sor – oh!"  
"If you say one word-" Derek threatened.  
"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun'? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy" Stiles said and Derek let him down and straightened his shirt and then Stiles straightened Derek's jacket and Derek scared him. "Oh, my God!" Stiles backed away.  
"Scott didn't get the necklace?" I asked Stiles from where I was lying across his bed.  
"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there" Stiles explained.  
"So?" Derek asked.  
"So it wasn't Scott" Stiles explained.  
"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.  
"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can" Stiles told him. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Danny" I smiled.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi again, posting this now and then going to continue packing my house. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 - He's The Alpha

CHAPTER 13 – HE'S THE ALPHA

Danny showed up at Stiles house within an hour and Derek started reading while I relaxed on the bed.  
"You want me to do what?" Danny asked, sitting his bag by Stiles desk.  
"Trace a text" I told him.  
"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do" Danny told me.  
"And we will, once you trace the text" Stiles told him.  
"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked us.  
"I - I looked up your arrest report, so-" Stiles said.  
"I - I was 13. They dropped the charges" Danny explained.  
"Whatever" Stiles said.  
"No, we're doing lab work" Danny told him and turned his attention to the computer.  
"Oh, my-" Stiles started to panic.  
"Who's he again?" Danny asked, motioning to Derek.  
"Um, my cousin – Miguel" Stiles said, I held back a laugh and looked to Derek, who was staring daggers at Stiles.  
"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds" Stiles said and then turned to Derek. "Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek closed the book with a thud and looked through Stiles clothes to find a clean shirt. Stiles turned back to Danny. "So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-" Stiles started.  
"Uh, Stiles" Derek asked.  
"Yes?" Stiles asked.  
"This - no fit" Derek told him, stretching out a shirt.  
"Then try something else on. Sorry. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt" Stiles asked Danny as Derek tried on an ugly looking blue and orange shirt.  
"It's - it's not really his colour" Danny said and Derek took the shirt off and kept looking.  
"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles asked.  
"You're a horrible person" Danny said.  
"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text" Stiles tried again.  
"Stiles! None of these fit" Derek said.  
"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text" Danny said, giving in. Stiles silently cheered and I walked over to Derek.  
"Come on, I'll see if Noah has anything that will fit" I told him and walked him into the Sheriff's room.  
"I'm gonna kill him" Derek said.  
"No you're not, because he's my entertainment and he's my brother's best friend" I told him and handed him a shirt. "Try this." He put the shirt on and we walked back to Stiles room.  
"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one" Danny said, pointing to the screen.  
"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked and glanced over at me.  
"No, no, no, no. That can't be right" I said.

After Danny left, we got in Stiles jeep and headed to the hospital to talk to my mother but stopped outside for Stiles to call Scott.  
"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked after sending a text of Allison's necklace to Stiles.  
"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing" Stiles replied.  
"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something" I said.  
"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing" Scott replied. "And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line" Scott said to Stiles. "Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."  
"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks" Stiles said and hung up.  
"You're not gonna make it" I said sadly.  
"I know" Stiles said.  
"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either" Derek added.  
"Not till we find out the truth" Stiles told him.  
"By the way, one more thing" Derek said and slammed Stiles head against the steering wheel. I snickered and then bit my lip to stop the laugh.  
"Oh, God! What the hell was-" Stiles held his face.  
"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek told him and Stiles got out.  
"I'll go with him" I said and climbed over the seat to follow Stiles out.

I led the way through the hospital to find my mother but couldn't so Stiles called Derek.  
"Yeah, I said I can't find her" Stiles said.  
"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle" Derek told him. I led Stiles towards Peter's room and stopped in the doorway.  
"Yeah, well, he's not here either" Stiles said.  
"What?" Derek asked in confusion.  
"He's not here. He's gone, Derek" I said, knowing Derek could hear me.  
"Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled and Stiles backed away and grabbed my shoulder. I was still in shock. I turned to my right and saw Peter leaning against the wall.  
"Hello again Olivia" Peter greeted me. "You must be Stiles" Peter looked to Stiles.  
"You took my memory, I saw you at the school" I said.  
"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" Jennifer told us.  
"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die" Stiles said and I grabbed his arm.  
"No you're not" I said, hearing Derek running down the hall. When he got to us, he elbowed Jennifer in the face.  
"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter told Derek.  
"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way" Derek said, motioning for Stiles and I to move.  
"Oh, damn" Stiles said and I pulled him down and away from where Derek and Peter were starting to fight.  
"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct" Peter told Derek, holding him by the throat.  
"I need to help him Stiles, will you be okay on your own?" I asked.  
"Do you really think that Peter will kill him?" Stiles asked.  
"He killed Laura" I replied.  
"You want forgiveness?" I heard Derek asked as he fought back against his uncle.  
"I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you" Peter told him as he fought against Derek.  
"Do you think you can take him?" Stiles asked. I took off my jacket and let my eyes glow.  
"Not in my human form" I replied. Stiles nodded and left me to shift and I ran over to Peter, biting his arm. He threw me off and kicked me into a tray of medical equipment.  
"Olivia, don't get involved" Peter said, but I'd given Derek enough time to get to his feet.  
"Leave her alone" Derek said and punched Peter. Peter shoved Derek against the wall and I slowly got up, I had a broken rib for sure.  
"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair – but – when you look this good, why wait?" Peter asked as he flipped a mirror and the burns healed. Peter knelt by Derek and I growled at him, but Peter didn't budge. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family." Derek was beaten and bruised, my rib was taking a while to heal, and Peter was a fully charged Alpha. I made my way back to where I had shifted and picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom to shift and get dressed before I walked back over to Peter and Derek.  
"Then explain" I told him and helped Derek to his feet, while holding my ribs.  
"Are you okay?" Derek asked me.  
"I'll heal" I grumbled.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's 2pm, my back is so sore, and I feel like I've done a 10km run...but the garage, kitchen, living room, study and bathroom (non-essentials) have been packed and stacked in our living room for the movers to take next Saturday. I've still got to start my essay for University and it's due not this Monday, but the following Monday and I'm exhausted.  
I will keep this story going though, just bear with me during the move and I will post when I can (I will post 2 chapters today). My computer will be pulled apart and packed sometime early this coming week and I will be posting from work after that until it set up in the new house.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Unsafe

CHAPTER 14 – UNSAFE

After Peter explained, I knew Derek didn't believe Peter. But he did want Peter to trust him. I left them alone and headed to Stiles house and heard Stiles talking to his father about the case on Derek. I stayed in Stiles room, eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"They were all involved in the fire" I realised. I got up and ran to the woods by the school to see Derek and Peter who had just left the school.  
"Hello Liv" Peter greeted me, I walked over to Derek.  
"Derek, I know why Peter killed who he killed" I told him. "They were all involved in the fire."  
"The bus driver, the video store clerk, the janitor" Derek listed.  
"That's why the driver was apologising to you" I told him and then turned to Peter. "But why did you bite my brother?" I asked.  
"You survived the bite, I figured he would too" Peter shrugged.  
"And you knew I never wanted this for him" I snapped.  
"I did what I had to do."  
"So you could get stronger?" I asked. Derek grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving closer to Peter. "He's my brother, my family."  
"Then join me" Peter said, extending his hand. "We were like family once, you saved me the day of the fire."  
"I should've let you die. Laura would still be here and Scott would still be human" I snapped, pulling my arm from Derek's grip and started running back home.  
"Liv, Liv" I heard Derek calling out. I stopped by a tree to catch my breath and glanced over my shoulder, thankful that they weren't following me.

"Olivia, can you please give me a hand with the patient in room 212?" Rose called out, I locked my computer and headed to room 212 to help Rose when I felt strange. I leant against the wall and tried to shake it off and started to walk toward the room again.  
"Hey Rose, what did you need?" I asked. She was sitting by a tray with a needle in hand but the patient wasn't staying still.  
"Can you please hold him down?" I walked over to the young man and held him down while Rose injected the patient with morphine. "Thanks." I nodded.  
"I need to leave a bit early today, will you be okay for a bit until the next nurse starts?" I asked.  
"Yeah, everything okay?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah" I lied. I ran out of the room and grabbed my things from the nurses' station before going home. I ran upstairs and showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt and put my converse sneakers on before running outside and into the woods. When I was far enough in, I shifted and started to walk through the woods.  
' _Stupid wolf, I've changed recently so why are you making me shift?_ ' I thought to myself. I decided to go check on Derek and headed towards the house when I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked to see a dart filled with what smelled like wolfsbane sticking out of my side. I looked around and saw Kate Argent and growled.  
"Hello wolf-y" she said and walked over to me.  
"Kate, I found a wallet and phone in the jean pocket" another hunter called out and handed the wallet to Kate.  
"Olivia Luna McCall" Kate read my driver's license and then looked at me. She knelt down and took the dart out of my side as my eyes got heavy and I passed out.

I woke up in the grass and looked up to see Kate holding my clothes.  
"Get dressed" she said and threw my clothes at me. I got dressed and Kate lifted me up, injecting my neck with another dose of wolfsbane before wrapping my wrists with it.  
"Are we going to the Hale house?" a young hunter asked. I tried to fight the drowsiness, I needed to warn Derek that they were coming. I lifted my head to try and howl but I couldn't lift my head.  
"We're not taking her with us" Kate said, kicking the back of my leg and making me fall to the ground. I looked toward the Hale house, hoping Derek wasn't there. As the car got closer, I heard Derek and Scott arguing but there was a third person in the house; Jackson. The hunters started shooting and I smelled blood through the open window.  
"Get out of here, go" I heard Derek yelling. The door opened and Derek roared but very quickly got shot.

I woke up tied to a chair and I pulled against the ropes but they burned.  
"Wolfsbane" Kate said with a smile. I looked over to her and saw her standing beside an unconscious Derek who was shirtless and had wires taped to his side.  
"What did you do to him?" I asked and Kate walked over to me and knelt down.  
"Same thing we did to you. He hasn't been awake since we shot him at the charred remains of his family home." I kicked her backwards and snarled at her. "You're a feisty one."  
"You murdered innocent people" I growled.  
"They were werewolves, monsters" Kate snapped, walking over to the door and closing it.  
"Not all of them were werewolves, some were human" Derek said softly as he woke up. We glanced over to him and he slowly lifted his head. "And there were children in that house."  
"He's awake" Kate smiled and walked over to him.  
"What do you want Kate?" I asked, making her look to me.  
"I want to know who the Alpha is, and the other beta" she told us.  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked. Kate walked over to me and tightened the ropes that were holding me down, making me cry out from the wolfsbane entering my blood.  
"Leave her alone" Derek yelled, pulling on the chains holding him. Kate glanced over and smiled.  
"Oh, I will" Kate said and turned the dial on a machine that began pushing an electrical current through Derek.  
"Stop. Kate, stop" I yelled. The door opened and I felt something prick my neck.

When I woke up Kate was looking through Derek's phone, I looked to my left and saw a wolfsbane drip was injected into my wrist.  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap" Kate grumbled and put the phone back on the table.  
"Are you gonna to torture me – or are you just gonna talk me to death?" Derek asked and Kate walked over to him.  
"Oh, sweetie, I don't – I don't wanna torture you. I just – wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate asked.  
"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek asked in anger.  
"No, I was thinking more about the – hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too" Kate said, taunting him and Derek growled at her with his fangs bared. "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate asked and licked up his stomach and he growled again.  
"Back off, you psychotic bitch" I yelled. Kate tuned to face me and smiled.  
"Jealous?" she asked.  
"Why should I be?" I returned. "You're nothing."  
"I was his first love" Kate said, getting closer to me and I laughed in her face.  
"Not you weren't" I said.  
"You think he never really loved me? That _you_ are his first love?"  
"No, I know he loved you. But there was someone before you" I told Kate and Kate stood up and looked between Derek and I. "And you don't get to know her story."

It was only another hour before Kate gave up on torturing Derek and I.  
"Unfortunately, if you're not gonna talk – I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me" Kate said to Derek but hesitated before turning the dial. "You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" Kate asked as she stood up and slowly walked towards Derek. "Did you tell anybody?" she asked. She glanced over at me.  
"I guessed" I told her and she turned back to Derek.  
"Oh, sweetie – That's a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You go tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it – ironic – that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack – again? Or just a little bit of history repeating" Kate said and walked back over to the machine, she tapped her finger against the machine while she was thinking. I glanced at Derek. "History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it?" Kate asked, looking between Derek and I for confirmation. "Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but – he's not in love with Allison, Not like Scott." Kate smiled at me and I growled at her.  
"You touch him and I promise I'll kill you, I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes" I warned her.  
"Good luck with that" Kate said and left.


	15. Chapter 15 - You've Already Decided

CHAPTER 15 – YOU'VE ALREADY DECIDED

"I'm sorry" Derek said. I ignored him while I tried to extend my claws, but the wolfsbane was doing its job.  
"Sorry for what?" I asked, keeping my focus on the ropes.  
"Everything. For telling Kate about my family being werewolves, for being an ass to your brother, the list goes on" Derek said. I sighed and looked up at him.  
"This isn't your fault" I said. "Not completely, you didn't tell that bitch to set the fire." I turned my attention back to the wolfsbane drip and kicked the drip away from me. "Come on." I kicked it again and the needle ripped out of my wrist and I looked to the door when I heard my brother howl.  
"Scott" Derek said.  
"I can't, not until the wolfsbane leaves my system" I told him and Derek howled back. I relaxed in the chair for about half an hour before Scott showed up.  
"Hide" Derek told him.  
"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college" the hunter said and Scott knocked him out from behind.  
"I brought a little help too" Scott said, he quickly moved over to me and untied the rope before running over to Derek and undoing one of the chains holding Derek up.  
"Scott, help me with this" Derek said.  
"No" Scott told him.  
"What?" Derek asked.  
"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."  
"You really wanna talk about this right now?"  
"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."  
"So what?" Derek asked.  
"So tell me how to stop him."  
"You can't! All right? Now – I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now!" Derek yelled and I looked over to him.  
"Promise you'll help me" Scott said.  
"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child" Derek yelled and I stood up.  
"Guys, stop" I pleaded, still weak from the wolfsbane.  
"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott showed him the photo of the deer with the spiral in its side.  
"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.  
"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me" Scott said and I looked to Derek, knowing that Derek would kill Peter for this. "Just say that you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-" Scott stopped when he heard metal break. He turned around to see Derek rubbing his wrist.  
"I'll help you" Derek told him and grabbed his shirt and jacket and then we left towards the house.

"Slow down" I said, trying to catch up with the guys. Derek slowed down and let me lean against him while we walked towards the house. Derek stopped suddenly and I looked to him. "What's wrong?"  
"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right" Derek said to Scott, who stopped and turned back to us.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know. It's – it's kind of like it's-" Derek started but Scott cut him off.  
"No, don't say 'too easy'. People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy" Scott said, walking back to us.  
"Fine. You're right" Derek said.  
"Thank you" Scott turned away again and Derek turned from the impact of an arrow, dropping me to the ground. Scott turned and noticed Allison and Kate.  
"Now the leg" Kate instructed and Allison shot Derek in the leg, making him fall to the ground. "Flash bolt" Kate instructed next.  
"Scott, your eyes" I called over but he was blinded by the flash. Scott fell to the ground and Derek ran over to pull him up.  
"Get up! Let's go" Derek said and dragged him forward a few steps before he collapsed.  
"Natural talent" Kate praised Allison before walking towards Derek.  
"Scott, go" Derek yelled. I crawled away and hid behind a tree, looking to my hands.  
"Come on, let me shift" I watched as my hands became paws and the rest of my body began to shift, going ever-so-slowly.  
"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did-" Scot said as he backed away from his ex-girlfriend.  
"Was to protect me" Allison finished for him.  
"Yes" Scott told her.  
"I don't believe you" Allison said. Kate walked up behind her with a gun in hand.  
"Thank God. Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself" Kate told her and Allison hesitated.  
"You – you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison questioned. I shook my fur, the change having finally completed and the healing started to move a bit faster.  
"We did that. Now we're going to kill them" Kate said. I ran out from the woods and straight at Kate but got shot. "See? Not that hard. Oh, no – I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look" Kate said upon seeing Allison's face.  
"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked as Kate held her gun at Scott.  
"I love those brown eyes" Kate told Scott. Derek stumbled over to me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. I lifted my head and looked to Scott.  
"Kate!" Chris called out. "I know what you did. Put the gun down" Chris told his sister. Kate glanced at the house before looking back to her brother.  
"I did what I was told to do" Kate said.  
"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code – Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" Chris reminded her.  
"We hunt those who hunt us" Allison translated.  
"Put the gun down. Before I put you down" Chris said and fired off a warning shot. The front door to the Hale house opened. "Allison, get back." I got up and Derek stroked my fur to see if the wound had healed and it had.  
"What is it?' Allison asked, referring to the thing in the house.  
"It's the Alpha" Scott told her.  
"Peter" Derek realised. Peter knocked everyone around Kate over before grabbing Kate's wrist and she pulled the trigger on the gun in her hand. Peter hit her hand so she dropped the gun and then he dragged her inside by the throat.  
"No" Allison shouted and ran after her Aunt. I ran around the back with Derek following after me.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologise. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it – and I'll let her live" Peter told Kate, while he held his claws against Kate's throat. Allison stood in the doorway, watching with a horrified expression.  
"I'm sorry" Kate said. Peter clawed Kate's throat and let her fall to the ground.  
"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology – didn't sound very sincere" Peter said and took a step toward Allison. Scott, Derek and I stood by Allison.  
"Run" Scott told her and I nudged her with my snout and followed her out and to her dad, who was starting to wake up. Derek and Scott were soon outside and Stiles and Jackson showed up. Stiles threw a jar at the now-shifted Peter, who caught it.  
"Allison" Scott called out and threw the bow to her and the shot the jar. Peter's arm caught fire and Jackson threw the other jar which lit Peter completely on fire. Peter moved toward Allison and Scott kicked him backwards. I went to check on Derek and checked on him before running upstairs to, shift and grab my backpack to get changed into jeans and a shirt before running back downstairs.  
"Scott" I called out, he was sitting with Allison. He turned to face me and then turned to Derek.  
"Wait" Scott called out to him. I ran over to Derek and put my hand on his shoulder. "You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family – what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked Derek, who knelt down over his uncle.  
"You've – already – decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter growled, his eyes turned crimson red. Derek raised his arm and I turned away as Derek slashed Peter's throat with his claws.  
"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott called over, but it was too late. Derek stood up and turned to face Scott.  
"I'm the Alpha now" Derek told him and his eyes glowed red. Scott watched as Derek walked away and I looked between them before walking over to Scott.  
"Go home. I'll talk to him" I told my brother before walking over to Stiles and Jackson.  
"Liv-" Stiles started.  
"Drop everyone home, please" I said and then turned and went after Derek.

I caught up with him at the graveyard, Derek was standing where I expected; by Talia's gravestone.  
"Derek" I called softly, not wanting to startle him.  
"What happened tonight. It would've broken her heart" Derek told me. I knelt in front of the gravestone and put my hand on it.  
"What happened to Laura would've broken her heart. This, tonight, she would've understood. Just like I understand" I told him and stood up, he moved to take my hand but I pulled away. "Just because I understand, doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. You still took away Scott's chance to be human again."  
"You could've stopped me" he said.  
"I hoped I wouldn't need to" I told him softly, and kissed his cheek before leaving.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I just finished watching the series finale of Teen Wolf and I may or may not be crying... so I decided to post the next two chapters tonight. I can't believe the show is over *uncontrollable sobbing* The finale was amazing!**


	16. Chapter 16 - New Betas

CHAPTER 16 – NEW BETAS

I ran through the hospital and into my patient's room.  
"No. You're my patient, you don't get to die" I said, starting compressions. The patient's heartbeat came back just as the Doctor assigned to him arrived.  
"Olivia, what happened?" Dr Hartfield asked.  
"He flatlined. Compressions brought him back, he was gone only about a minute" I explained. Dr Hartfield checked the patient over and nodded at me.  
"You did good rookie, you did good" he said and left. I followed after him and grabbed his arm.  
"Does that mean I can start my internship here?" I asked hopefully.  
"Right, you were studying to become a surgeon" he noted and faced me. "Will you be able to do 24 hour shifts?" he asked and I nodded quickly. "This has got to be a priority, if you keep running off like you do now. You'll be put on probation and if it continues, you'll be back to doing admin at the front desk." I smiled.  
"I'll be a hundred and ten percent focussed on this. I promise" I told him and ran off to my Mum to tell her the good news.  
"Olivia" Melissa gasped as I nearly knocked her over.  
"I'm interning here" I told her excitedly and she hugged me.  
"Congratulations" she said. "Does this mean you're staying in Beacon Hills?"  
"Yes I am" I told her.

I grabbed my bag after my shift and meeting with Dr Hartfield to confirm all the details of my new position at the hospital, and I headed home. I stopped at the cemetery when I saw the police there. Sheriff Stilinki was talking with Isaac Lahey and his father and I saw Derek by the edge of the tree line.  
"I know you can hear me, what did you do?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Isaac, he seemed different from the other times I'd bumped into him at the cemetery when visiting the Hale family. When Derek didn't reply I walked over to Isaac.  
"Olivia?" Noah asked.  
"Isaac has early morning practice, I'll take him to school" I said and pulled on Isaac's arm.  
"What are you doing?" Isaac asked quietly.  
"What did Derek do?" I asked him. "Did he bite you?" Isaac stopped and turned to face me.  
"How do you know?" he asked and I let my eyes glow for a second. "You're a werewolf too."  
"I have been for a long time. Did he explain the risks? That there are hunters after us? That on the full moon, you'll be a bloodthirsty killer until you learn control?" I asked. Isaac looked over my shoulder and I felt Derek's hand on my right shoulder.  
"I think Isaac needs to get to school" Derek said. I swatted his hand of my shoulder and turned to face him.  
"Don't touch me" I told him. "Isaac, go to school. If you get in trouble, talk to Scott McCall. He'll help you" I told Isaac and then left.  
"Olivia! Liv!" Derek called out then followed after me.  
"What?" I snapped, turning to face him.  
"I'm at the old abandoned subway station, the county took over the house" he told me. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't let your brother kill Peter, but you said you understand."  
"I do understand. I understand that you needed to avenge Laura, I understand that you have that anger inside you. But do you know how this has been for me?" I asked. "I am trying _so hard_ to fit all these puzzle pieces in my life. I have to try and reconnect with my brother. I have to hide the fact that I'm a werewolf from my mother and my work. I have to try and get you and Scott to trust each other, and the two of you just _don't get along_ and this just _hurts_ " I said, my eyes burning from the tears that were starting to form. "Did you know I just became a surgical intern at the hospital?" I asked, the tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. "No? That's because you don't care" I snapped and then left. "Don't follow me."

I woke up to Scott shaking my shoulder.  
"Olivia, wake up" Scott said, I sat up and noticed Scott and Stiles by my bed.  
"What is it?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes.  
"It's Isaac Lahey, a kid from school. Derek bit him" Scott told me.  
"I know. I bumped into Isaac on my way home from work."  
"Well he just got arrested for murdering his father" Stiles told me and I looked over to him. "And tonight's a full moon."  
"I'll help" I said and got up. "Just get out while I get changed." The boys closed the door on their way out and I got changed before following them to Stiles jeep. Stiles dropped Scott at Isaac's house to get rid of any evidence while Stiles and I picked up Derek and headed to the Police Station.  
"I'm gonna head around back and see if I can find an open window" I told them and moved to get out.  
"You two have some serious issues; one minute you almost die for him and now you hate him" Stiles said, Derek looked down at his hands while I glared at Stiles.  
"Mind your own business Mischief" I warned Stiles and got out of the car. I leant against the wall and slid down, holding my knees to my chest as I listened to Derek flirting with the desk sergeant. I got up and followed the sound of heavy breathing to the cell where Isaac was starting to shift. He broke out of the cell and began attacking the deputies before he started to go after Stiles. I grabbed Isaac's arm and shoved him against the wall. Isaac moved forward again and I grabbed him by the throat but he clawed at wherever he could reach me. "Isaac, stop." I let my eyes glow and growled at him but nothing happened. My grip started to loosen as Isaac kept clawing at me and then Derek growled at Isaac, who backed away against the wall and I dropped to the ground. Blood was dripping from my mouth that I wiped away with my sleeve.  
"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek.  
"I'm the Alpha" Derek told him and then walked over to me and offered his hand to help me up.  
"I'm fine" I said and swat his hand away, I crawled over to the desk and used it to pull myself up. Stiles walked over to me and helped me get back to his jeep while Derek walked with Isaac to keep an eye on him.  
"You're gonna have to talk to me eventually" Derek told me.  
"Eventually isn't today" I returned and laid across the front seat while I healed, and Derek and Isaac sat in the back.  
"Do you work tonight?' Stiles asked and I just shook my head.  
"Thankfully not" I told him.

The next few days were hectic; working long hours, Erica and Boyd were bitten by Derek, and Isaac was now a fugitive. I got up and out of bed and got changed and headed downstairs to see Derek sitting on the couch.  
"I was waiting for you to get out of bed" he said, glancing over his shoulder at me.  
"Get out" I grumbled and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Derek followed me and leant against the counter.  
"Not until we talk" he said and I glanced at him and sighed, giving in.  
"About what?"  
"Us" he told me.  
"There is no us. I'm not even sure we classified that there was an us. We slept together once Derek. That's it" I told him.  
"I don't believe that."  
"I don't care" I said and took a sip of my coffee and headed to the couch to watch TV.  
"Why are you so pissed at me?" Derek yelled, making me jump and spill coffee on my shirt. I stood up and put the cup down before turning to face him.  
"Great" I grumbled and headed upstairs with Derek following me. "Stay." I slammed the door in his face and quickly changed shirts before opening the door. Derek was leaning against the wall.  
"Are you gonna answer the question?" he asked.  
"Are you gonna let me have my evening coffee since I was on the graveyard shift at work?" I returned, he motioned for me to head back downstairs and he followed after me.  
"Is it just because I killed Peter?"  
"No. You're turning teenagers now."  
"Only if they're willing, and I'm telling them about the hunters first."  
"Why?" I turned to face him on the couch. "Are you doing it for the power?"  
"Gerard is trying to kill us off. We need to be stronger to face him" Derek told me.  
"You, me and Scott; we would be strong enough to take him" I argued. "You're going to get these kids killed Derek, they'll end up just like your family" I snapped and Derek looked as if I'd slapped him in the face.  
"If that's how you really feel then I should go" he said, not meeting my eyes. He stood up and I looked to my coffee cup in my hands, feeling instantly guilty for what I'd said. "I'll stop bothering you" Derek said and left. The thing was I didn't hate Derek. That was the problem; I should hate him, he hurt my brother, and he was putting innocent teenagers at risk. I hated myself for not hating Derek. And me ignoring Derek, was me punishing myself. I got up and slipped on my sneakers before following after Derek.

I arrived at the ice-skating rink just in time to see Derek with his foot on Scott's chest.  
"Stop" I yelled. I made my way carefully across the ice and was stopped by Isaac and Erica. "Get out of my way" I warned them.  
"Liv, just go" Scott said. I let my claws and fangs extend and I looked between Erica and Isaac.  
"Get the _hell_ out of my way" I growled. Isaac and Erica swiped at me and I ducked under them and kicked Isaac across the ice before turning my attention to Erica. She swiped at me again and I punched her in the face and used my foot to shove her over with Isaac. I shifted back and walked over to Derek.  
"What now?' Derek asked. I shoved him off Scott and helped my brother to his feet.  
"First, stop fighting with my brother. Second, I'm sorry" I told him. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back.  
"I'll give you two some privacy" Scott said awkwardly and Boyd, Isaac and Erica waited for Derek.  
"Go" Derek told them, and they left.


	17. Chapter 17 - Kanima

CHAPTER 17 - KANIMA

Derek's face softened and he waited for me to talk.  
"I'm sorry for what I said about your family. I know it hurts you and I was angry. I shouldn't have used that against you, I loved them too" I said, picking at my nails.  
"I just want to understand you" Derek said, making me looking him in the eyes. "Because I _don't_ want to hurt you."  
"I know." I looked over to the seats and Derek followed my line of sight.  
"Come, sit with me." He didn't try to touch me, even after we sat down. "Why were you so mad?"  
"I was mad at myself" I admitted.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not mad at you, I never was" I told him.  
"Then why did you act the way you did?"  
"Because – because I should have hated you. Because my brother doesn't like, or trust you. Because I fucking love you and I wish I didn't and I-" tears started to fall and Derek cut me off with a kiss.  
"I love you too" he said and I smiled. "I'll walk you home."

The next day I headed over to Derek's to help train the new betas when I heard two thuds and then Derek's voice.  
"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" he yelled. I made my way downstairs just in time to see Erica jump on Derek and start kissing him, he threw her off and wiped his mouth. "That's the last time you do that" he told her.  
"Why? Because I'm a beta?" she asked, I made my way downstairs and Derek noticed. I stopped in front of the beta and knelt down, my eyes glowing gold.  
"I'm a beta" I told her and then turned around and kissed Derek. When I pulled away I faced the beta and smirked.  
"Because of her" Derek smiled at me before looking to Erica. "And because I have someone else in mind for you."  
"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal" Isaac said. Derek knelt down and broke Isaac's arm.  
"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive" Derek told him and let go to walk towards the train car.  
"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.  
"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night, Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything I know. As fast as I can teach you" Derek told them and stepped into the train car. I looked to the three scared teenagers and sighed.  
"And _I_ will make sure that he doesn't kill you all" I said and followed him in. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Breaking Isaac's arm was unnecessary."  
"I know. I'm just worried." He rubbed his palm with his thumb, a nervous habit.  
"You're worried about the hunters, and the new _thing_ running around town killing people" I said and knelt in front of him.  
"That obvious?" he asked with a smirk, looking over at me.  
"I just know you" I took his hand in mine and kissed his cheek before turning to walk away.  
"Stay" he said. I glanced out the window at the other werewolves. "I can tell them to go."  
"They're your betas, they're your responsibility" I reminded him.  
"Then we can go to your house" he said.  
"Come on" I said and we headed out, waving to the betas as we left.

I woke up feeling too warm, I opened my eyes to see Derek lying with his face in the crook of my neck and his arm across my chest. I gently moved him away and grabbed my discarded cloths from the floor and got dressed. I wrote a quick note to Derek to let him know I was going to work and I had a quick shower before heading to the hospital.  
"You're early" Dr Hartfield noted with a smile as I put my bag in my new locker.  
"I wanted to be early for my first day as a surgical intern" I told him and tied my hair back in a ponytail.  
"I like your enthusiasm" he said and handed me a clipboard. "I'll see you by the E.R. desk in fifteen minutes." He left and I quickly picked up my phone when it rang.  
"Hi Stiles, what's up?" I asked.  
"Are you coming to the lacrosse game tonight?" he asked.  
"I'm working, but I know you and Scott will win" I said, I looked up at the clock. "Stiles, I gotta go. I'll call on my break." I hung up and put my phone in my bag then left for the front desk.  
"Here's your pager, don't lose it and don't ignore it. Follow me for rounds" Dr Hartfield told me when I reached him. I took the pager and sat it against my hip and followed Dr Hartfield to the surgical board. "All surgeries are listed here, you'll be doing general with me. We'll start you off as observing and slowly move you into performing surgery with assistance and then you'll be on your own." I nodded and we headed into the first patient's room to prep them for surgery.

I sat down in the on-call room and looked at my phone, I tried to call Stiles but it went straight to voicemail. When he didn't answer I tried Scott, no answer. I tried Derek's number next but it went straight to voicemail. I looked through my contacts and tried Isaac.  
"Olivia, hi" he said.  
"Is everything okay? Scott, Stiles and Derek aren't answering their phones" I said.  
"Umm, we've got it handled?" he said, I sighed and looked at the time.  
"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" I was getting concerned.  
"Uh, I – I've gotta go" Isaac said and hung up. I glanced up at the clock, I still had hours left of my shift and I couldn't just leave. I walked through the hospital looking for Dr Hartfield.  
"Olivia" he said, signing a form on a clipboard and then looking up at me.  
"I know I said I was fully committed to this, but I think my brother is in trouble-" I told him.  
"Should I call your mother?" he asked, reaching for the phone but I grabbed his hand to stop him.  
"Please give me an hour and I will be straight back, I promise." Dr Hartfield sighed before nodding.  
"One hour. If you are a minute later, this internship is over" Dr Hartfield told me and I turned and ran, heading for the High School.

I followed the sound of Derek and Stiles and got to the pool to see Stiles pulling Derek towards the diving boards but he slipped and he and Derek went under the water.  
"No" I shouted and ran over to them. I grabbed them each by the arm and pulled, but I was leaning at a bad angle and hit my elbow on the board.  
"Olivia?" Scott called then ran over to me.  
"Help me pull them out" I handed Derek to Scott and pulled on Stiles. The two guys came out of the water and Scott roared at the scale-y creature across the other side of the pool. I ran over to Derek and Stiles and checked on them. Stiles was exhausted but Derek was healing from being paralysed. "What the hell is that thing?" I helped Derek to his feet while Scott fought the creature and Stiles walked over to me.  
"Don't know" Stiles said, keeping his eyes on the creature. When it saw the piece of mirror that Scott held in his hand, the creature ran off and we all re-grouped outside the school.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked.  
"It's called a Kanima" Derek told us.  
"You knew the whole time" Stiles accused.  
"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection" Derek explained.  
"It doesn't know what it is" Scott realised.  
"Or who" I added.  
"What else do you know?" Stiles asked him.  
"Just stories, rumours" Derek replied.  
"But it's like us?" I asked.  
"A shape-shifter, yes, but it's – it's not right. It's like a-" Derek said, trying to think.  
"An Abomination" Stiles finished.  
"Derek? We need to work together on this" I said, interlocking my fingers with his.  
"Maybe even tell the Argents" Scott added.  
"You trust them?" Derek asked.  
"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem" Scott yelled.  
"While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it" I told them, trying to calm the situation.  
"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it" Derek said and left.  
"Derek" I called after him. He didn't stop or turn around and I turned back to Scott. "Can you drop me back at the hospital? I've gotta get back to work" I told him. Scott nodded and we left.

Scott and I got out of the car and I jumped when Gerard stabbed Scott.  
"Don't move." Gerard told us both. "Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a beta. Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favourite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor" Gerard hugged Scott and then slowly released him, keeping the blade in place.  
"Gerard, leave him be" I pleaded, making Gerard look over to me on the other side of the car.  
"You can go inside, Dr. McCall" he said. "Just don't try anything or your brother will be in two halves in the morgue." I looked to Scott who nodded and I headed just inside the door and listened. "That's right. I can play the nice doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming, and trust me, I can do it far better than you playing 'average broken-hearted teenage boy'. Are you listening?" Gerard asked him.  
"Yes." I heard Scott reply.  
"Perfect. Now, you're gonna do me a favour one of these days and you're gonna do it, because if you don't, this knife goes in her" I looked out the window to see Scott and Gerard looking at Melissa, who was talking to Rose at the nurses station. "Scott? I truly believe that it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people. Don't you agree?"  
"Yes" Scott replied and Gerard removed the blade.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey my lovelies! Today's my last day with internet connection before I move house, so I'm doing a double post again. I hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Unwanted Turn

CHAPTER 18 – UNWANTED TURN

' _I know you're mad at me, but I was trying to keep everyone safe. Can you please come and meet me?_ ' I listened to the voicemail for the third time and then sighed. I had to go see him; I couldn't believe that he'd gone after Lydia though. I still wasn't a fan of Erica either, and Boyd – Boyd I didn't really know. But I was disappointed in Isaac, I thought I knew him. I got up from my bed and looked out the window at the moon, it was a week until the full moon, and I knew Derek would need help controlling his new betas. I scrolled through my contacts and called Derek.  
"I wasn't expecting you to call" he said when he answered. I could hear Isaac, Boyd and Erica talking in the background but they were fading – Derek was walking away.  
"I wasn't expecting to call" I told him. "I just wanted to check that you've got my backpack from the house."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You shouldn't have gone after Lydia, or Jackson. We have to stop the Kanima though and we need to work together to do it" I told him. "Meaning your new betas need to be in control of themselves, and you need to be not torn to shreds next week."  
"So you're going to help me?"  
"Yes, I'll help you" I promised. It was silent for a minute before Derek spoke.  
"How's work? The internship" Derek asked.  
"Going good. Learning how to help people, how to _save_ lives."  
"Okay, I get it. You're mad that my default setting is to kill anything that comes after the people I care about" he said, I could almost see him rolling his eyes at me and I smiled.  
"I love you" I told him and hung up. I started walking to Derek's hideout and was stopped by a hand on my arm.  
"Dr McCall" Gerard greeted me, his hand still on my arm.  
"Let go" I told him, he kept his hand on my arm.  
"You saw how I kept your brother's attention two weeks ago. I'm being _nice_ since you're a good doctor." I let my eyes glow and growled.  
"You know what happened to the last person that threatened my brother? She had her throat ripped out by Peter Hale while I enjoyed the show" I said and he backhanded me across the face, the force enough to cause whiplash. "That's right, I could've saved Kate. But she _murdered_ innocent people, and I _save_ innocent people." I felt a pinch on my arm then Gerard let go and I let my eyes return to their regular hazel.  
"Next time I see you, I'll kill you" Gerard threatened and I watched him walk away before I stumbled to the abandoned subway station.

"Olivia" Derek gasped when I stumbled down the stairs. He and Isaac ran over to me while Boyd and Erica watched. "What happened?"  
"Gerard" I said. I didn't know what was happening, the entire way after my confrontation with Gerard, I'd felt off. I shoved Derek away and my eyes began to glow. "Get back."  
"What's going on?" Isaac asked. Derek watched as I hunched over and got on all fours.  
"She's shifting, but I don't know what's causing it" Derek told him. I felt my clothes tears as my body shifted. Once I'd changed I shook out my fur and looked to Derek.  
"She can turn into an _actual_ wolf?" Erica asked.  
"Can we do that?" Isaac asked.  
"No. Liv was a werewolf for years before this happened, and she's always had control over it" Derek knelt down and looked me over. "What did Gerard do to you?"  
"Can I pet her?" Erica sked as she walked over. I growled at her and Isaac grabbed her arm.  
"Don't" Derek warned before turning his attention back to me. "Can you shift back?" I shook my head and he sighed.  
"Should we call someone?" Boyd asked.  
"Like her brother? Scott might want to know what's happening" Isaac said. Derek stood up and called Scott.  
"He's not answering" Derek grumbled.  
"Try Stiles" Erica suggested. Derek dialled a number and put the phone to his ear. He shook his head.  
"Nothing." He moved to throw his phone but didn't let it go.  
"Want me to go find him?" Isaac offered, still looking at me.  
"No, if Gerard did something – I'll go. Watch over her" Derek said and grabbed my backpack, sitting it in the train car. He walked over to me and knelt down. "I'll find out what happened, I promise." He got up and left, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Erica and Boyd walked over next to Isaac.  
"So Olivia, this is what makes you special" Erica knelt down. I turned my back on her and headed into the train car, jumped on the seat and laid down. "Why does she hate me so much?" Erica stood up and faced the guys.  
"Might have something to do with you making out with Derek" Isaac told her and followed after me. I lifted my head when I sat him coming and he sat in the seat across from me. "Have you seen how pretty your fur looks?" he smiled. I sat up and moved closer to him, sitting by his feet. Isaac was a good kid. "Of course you have." He laughed to himself. "Will you bite me if I do pet you?" I lowered my head and let him pet my head.

"So she's nice to you?" Boyd smirked and sat beside Isaac.  
"I knew her years ago, I used to call her Olive. She never corrected me though" Isaac told him.  
"She seems alright, I've never really spoken to her before."  
"She let me stay at her place when I was too scared to go home to my Dad." Isaac laughed. "I remember this one time she walked me home, I didn't know back then that she had super-hearing, and my Dad hit me. She stormed into the house and punched my Dad, and she told him if she ever caught him hitting me ever again, she'd bury him alive" Isaac explained. I sat up and walked over to where I saw Erica sitting on the bottom step. I sat beside her and huffed to get her attention.  
"What do you want?" Erica asked, lifting her head so I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I nudged her shoulder and she glanced over at me. "Right, you can't talk. You're a wolf…and it's not like you like me." Erica got up and walked away.

I woke up to someone ruffling my fur. I lifted my head and saw Scott, Stiles and Derek kneeling by my side.  
"Gerard did this?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, about an hour ago" Derek told him.  
"Why?" Stiles asked. I stood up and started to walk away. "Wha – where's she going?" The guys stood up but Derek stopped Stiles from following.  
"Give her a minute" Derek said. I came back into the room a few minutes later, human and in jeans and a shirt, and everyone was discussing Gerard.  
"So she can't shift back?" Stiles asked. I waved at Derek and he walked over to me, making everyone notice I was back to normal. Derek lifted me into a hug and kissed me.  
"You had me worried" Derek told me.  
"I think I know what he did" I said. "When your heartbeat rises, you shift. I think he injected me with adrenaline."  
"Why? What's the point of that?" Isaac asked from his place on the bottom step.  
"To scare me? I thought I would be stuck as a wolf" I told him. Scott came over and hugged me.  
"I'd rather a sister than a pet wolf" Scott teased, making me smile.  
"Good, I might punch you if you preferred a pet wolf" I said then turned to Derek. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded and we walked out of earshot of the others.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. I leant against the wall and sighed.  
"I've been feeling off ever since Gerard injected me with that stuff. Shifting hasn't been painful since I was fifteen years old, and I don't think it was ever that painful" I told him.  
"What can I do to help?" He stepped closer.  
"I don't want a bodyguard but I don't feel safe. Gerard said if he saw me again, that he'd kill me."  
"I won't let that happen. I love you" Derek said and kissed my forehead.  
"I love you too."

I stayed at Derek's that night and the next morning I headed to work.  
"Dr McCall" Dr Hartfield greeted.  
"Hi" I smiled and then put my bag in my locker. I tied my hair back and groaned as I felt my back crack. I looked to the mirror and saw my eyes glowing. "Crap" I whispered. I turned my head to face away from the door and felt my should crack. "No, not here. Please not here." I grabbed my phone and quickly scrolled through the contacts.  
"Morning" Derek answered.  
"Something's wrong" I told him. "I can't control it, I'm gonna shift and I'm at work."  
"I'm on my way" he said and hung up. I took off my lab coat and ran outside.  
"Olivia?" Dr Hartfield called out. "Where are you going?" he asked. I got outside and headed for the tree line, falling to all fours.  
"Please, stop" I begged. I screamed as my bones shifted, forcing the change.  
"Olivia" I heard Dr Hartfield calling out. I glanced over my shoulder and looked down at my hands that were shifting into paws. I saw Derek's car pull up and he looked to the surgeon.  
"Sorry, Olivia isn't feeling well. I'm taking her home" Derek said.  
"If she's unwell then here is the best place for her" Dr Hartfield replied.  
"I promise you, she's not well enough to be here." Dr Hartfield turned and headed inside and Derek walked over to me. I had finished shifting and I turned to face Derek. "I'll take you back home, we need to know what's going on with you." I wished I was human, so I could tell Derek to take me to the vet clinic. Deaton would be my best option.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot to add that I will post the second I'm finished unpacking the new house, which hopefully won't take very long. It's also a long weekend this weekend (no work on Monday) so I will post before Tuesday (today is Thursday). MUCH LOVE! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Not in Control

CHAPTER 19 – NOT IN CONTROL

I paced around the subway station, while Derek looked through his mother's old journal. I jumped when the book slammed closed.  
"I can't find anything" he yelled and threw the book on the table. Isaac came out of the train car and looked like he had just woken up.  
"What's with the noise?" Isaac asked and then noticed me. "Why is she a wolf again?"  
"I'm trying to find a way to change her back" Derek told him. "Are Boyd and Erica at school?"  
"Yeah" Isaac said. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Derek looked to me and knelt down.  
"Was this Gerard?" he asked. I shook my head. Isaac looked around and then tapped Derek on the shoulder.  
"I think someone's here" Isaac told him. Derek stood up and looked to the door but it was quiet. I nudged Derek and he looked back to me.  
"What?"  
"I think she knows what's going on" Isaac said and I nodded.  
"What?" Derek asked, kneeling down. I huffed, trying to think of how to explain it without being able to talk. I rolled onto my back and used my paw to point at my stomach. Derek's eyes widened and I stood back up.  
"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Isaac asked. Derek looked to him and then back at me.  
"Are you pregnant?" he asked me. I walked into the train car and laid down on the seat. This wasn't the plan. I listened out for a fourth heartbeat and heard it. I looked up when Derek came into the train car. "Have you heard it too?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. If I could do anything right now, I wished I could change back. I wished I could talk to him. "Do you want this?" he asked, not meeting my eyes. I put my paw on his hand and he finally faced me but there was a knock at the door.  
"Mum called and said Liv ran out of the hospital" Scott said, standing in the doorway of the train car. "Gerard?" he asked.  
"No" Derek said and looked to me.  
"What caused the shift then?"  
"The baby" Derek said quietly.  
"What?" Scott asked. Derek stood up and walked out of the room and Scott turned back to me. "Did he just say 'baby'?" Scott asked. I lifted my head off the seat and Scott walked over to me. I felt like someone had just ripped my heart out of my chest. I got up and headed toward the exit of Derek's hideout.  
"Where are you going?" Isaac called after me.  
"Olivia" Derek called out. I kept running for the trees and all the way to the Hale house. The county was planning on demolishing the house but I didn't care. I went inside and into the basement, it was familiar; the place where I first shifted.  
"What the hell?" I heard a guy yell from behind me. I turned and saw a construction worker standing at the steps. I backed away from him and he ran up the stairs, locking the door behind him.

I kept clawing at the door but it didn't move. I was trapped. I headed back down the steps and sat down.  
"Come check this out, it's a wolf" the man from before yelled to his co-workers. I was so mad at myself for not noticing them earlier. I lifted my head as the door opened and four men came down the steps.  
"Pretty wolf" a dark-haired guy said and stepped towards me. I didn't want to be shot for attacking them, so I backed up.  
"Scared little thing" another guy said and moved towards me.  
"Maybe it got lost" the third guy said. They were getting too close and I felt unsafe.  
"Leave her alone" I heard. I looked past the guy in front of me and saw Derek and Scott. Derek had his hand on the shoulder of the guy by the door.  
"We saw her first" The guy closest to me said. I stood up and growled at him, I had backup now, I was safe.  
"Actually, I did" Scott said and punched the guy Derek was holding, making the guy tumble down the stairs. I ran between the legs of the guy in front of me and tackled the next guy down while Derek punched the last guy in the face. I ran outside with Derek and Scott behind me and stopped when we were a few metres away from the house.  
"Are you okay?" Derek asked me. I was puffing from running.  
"We have to keep moving" Scott said, looking over his shoulder. Derek lifted me up and carried me back to Mum's car which I assumed Scott had borrowed. I climbed into the backseat and felt myself starting to change back. I jumped back out of the car and hid behind a tree.  
"Do you have a spare shirt?" Derek asked Scott.  
"She's shifting back _here_?" Scott asked.  
"Shirt" Derek demanded. Scott grabbed his work bag from the trunk and handed it to Derek, who walked over to me and handed me the shirt.  
"Thanks" I said quietly and got in the car.

It was a quiet drive back to Derek's place and Derek got out.  
"Are you staying here or going home?" Derek asked me. I leaned forward in my seat.  
"Scott, wait here. I'm just gonna get changed and then we'll go" I told him and got out. Derek followed me inside and Isaac, Boyd and Erica were all sitting around talking.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Isaac asked.  
"Peachy" I said sarcastically. I got changed in the train car and then felt a hand on my waist.  
"I'm sorry that I was hesitant before, with the baby" Derek said and I turned around to face him.  
"I'm terrified Derek" I admitted. "I am losing control over the change and this is happening so fast. I'm not ready to be a mother." Derek pulled me against him and kissed me gently.  
"I'm sorry, I panicked. I just thought my parents would be around when I became a father" he told me. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"I know. But we can do this, we're a team" I reminded him. He kissed me again and let me go.  
"I'll stay here, in case I shift again" I told him. I ran upstairs and told Scott I was staying and watched him drive off before I went back inside.  
"So you're staying?' Isaac asked with a smile. I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Yep." I walked over to Derek and he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "You're telling them?"  
"They should know, so they'll understand why I want them to protect you" Derek said.  
"Are you talking about the topic from earlier?" Isaac asked, remembering earlier. I nodded and he relaxing in his seat.  
"Olivia's pregnant" Derek told them. Boyd came over and hugged me while Erica walked out of the room. I followed Erica out of the room and sat beside her in the train car.  
"Talk to me" I told her.  
"I just – I thought that by becoming a werewolf, I would become part of a group. I thought guys would drool over me and it's not like that at all. I still don't feel like I belong" Erica explained and I hugged her.  
"You're part of the pack Erica, and pack is like family. You're just trying too hard. Relax and be yourself" I told her.  
"You know Derek still hasn't taught us to control the shift?" Erica said, changing the subject.  
"He's had other things on his mind."  
"And now he's got another thing on his mind" Erica pointed at my stomach.  
"Yeah" I rested my hand on my lower stomach.  
"Are you excited?" Erica smiled.  
"Excited, terrified" I said and then laughed. "I never thought I'd start a family like this. I never thought I'd stay here in Beacon Hills."  
"You don't like it here?"  
"Derek and I lived in New York. I came back each summer to spend time with my Mum and brother; I stayed when Derek's sister was murdered. Derek came back for Laura" I explained.  
"I'm sorry I was such a bitch" Erica said.  
"I forgive you" I smiled. "Just keep your hands off my baby daddy." Erica laughed and I hugged her.  
"You two look like you've made up" Derek said from the entryway. We looked over to him and I smiled.  
"Yeah, we just needed to clear up a few things. But Erica is cool" I said and walked over to Derek.  
"Your brother stopped by again with a bag of clothes for you" Derek handed me my duffel bag and I put it on one of the seats. "Do you mind giving us a minute?" Derek asked Erica, who got up and left to hang out with the guys. Derek came over and sat beside me. "I don't want you here on the full moon" he told me.  
"Why not" I asked.  
"Because it's me against three betas, I don't want you to get hurt if they get past me."  
"I can handle myself. You were fine with me helping you a few days ago" I argued, Derek looked to my stomach before meeting my eyes.  
"It was only you I had to worry about getting hurt a few days ago" Derek told me and I watched as he rested his hand on my abdomen. "We didn't know about the baby." I sighed.  
"No, we didn't" I agreed. "But I'm still a werewolf, and I can still help you when they shift."  
"You won't let me stop you, will you?" he asked, I smiled and shook my head.  
"But we should probably decide what we are. We have this on-again off-again relationship and I need to know" I said and Derek kissed me.  
"I love you Olivia, and I want to be with you" he said.  
"That's the first time you've said that." I jumped as my phone rang in the bag Scott had dropped off. I ran over and looked at the caller ID. "Oh, crap. It's work" I said.  
"Do you want me to answer it?" Derek offered but I ignored him.  
"Hello" I answered the phone.  
"Olivia, where are you? Are you okay?" Dr Hartfield asked.  
"Rhys, I'm fine. It's morning sickness" I told him. "But I don't think I can come into work for a while."  
"I didn't realise you had someone in your life" he said. "Congratulations on the little one though. Have you told anyone yet?"  
"No, I'll tell my family later. Just please don't mention anything to my Mum. I want to tell her myself" I said.  
"I won't" he said and hung up. I looked over to Derek who had walked over to the betas and I realised he had his fists clenched.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm all moved in to the new house, so as promised; the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Planning

CHAPTER 20 – PLANNING

I walked with Derek into my house and noticed Mum sitting on the couch, she looked up when she heard the door and walked over to me.  
"Liv, who's this?" she asked, motioning to Derek.  
"Mum, this is Derek Hale" I introduced. "Derek, this is my mother; Melissa McCall." I watched my mother's face go through many different emotions; confused, angry, then calm.  
"Nice to meet you" she said finally.  
"You too" Derek said.  
"Mum, I have something I need to tell you. Scott already knows" I said. "And you may want to sit down." I waved her over to the couch and she sat down.  
"I'm officially worried" she said. "Especially since you haven't been at work for the last two days."  
"Rhys called you?" I asked.  
"I bumped into him at work, he said you needed some personal time" Melissa said.  
"I really don't like that guy" Derek mumbled and I elbowed him in the rib and turned back to my mother.  
"I'm just gonna say it; I'm pregnant" I told her. Her jaw dropped and she looked between Derek and I.  
"When? H - how? I mean I know _how_ but-" she stopped talking and pointed at Derek. "With him?" she asked and Derek looked offended.  
"Why not me?" he asked.  
"You were a person of interest in mass murder" she said bluntly before turning her attention back to me. "Can we talk privately?" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Are you okay? Are you safe?" she asked. I looked at her and then at Derek before turning back to her.  
"This is my decision if that's what you're asking" I said.  
"Is this what you want?"  
"This isn't the best timing, but I'm not getting rid of it."  
"What about work? When will you go back?" she asked.  
"When I'm ready" I told her.  
"First your brother has a restraining order placed against him by Jackson Whitmore and now you're pregnant with a mass murderer's child. What did I do wrong?" she asked, running her hands through her hair. "Is it the fact that you didn't have your father around?"  
"If he shows his face around here, _I'll_ be the murderer. We're better off without him" I snapped and when I realised I'd scared my mother I softened and hugged her. "You haven't raised us wrong, there's just things going on in our lives that you won't understand."  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Believe me when I say that you don't really want to know. It's safer for you not to." I wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek and hugged her again. "I love you Mum, that won't ever change." We walked over to the couch again and she sat down and looked to Derek.  
"You break her heart and I will kill you" she threatened. I looked to Derek and smiled.  
"We should go" I said. We said goodbye and headed back to Derek's.

Derek and the betas were discussing our current situation with the hunters, Scott and the kanima, when I got back from buying snacks.  
"So why do we need their help" Isaac asked Derek.  
"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is" Derek replied.  
"And they do" Isaac asked.  
"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side" Derek told the group.  
"Mm. Scott or Stiles" Erica asked.  
"Either" Derek replied.  
"You know, the full moon's coming Derek" Isaac reminded him.  
"I'm aware of that" Derek said.  
"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted" Isaac reminded him.  
"There hasn't been time" I cut in, walking down the steps.  
"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means – that means you're alone against the Argents" Isaac said, looking between Derek and I.  
"They haven't found us" Derek told him.  
"Yet! So how about we forget the kanima" Isaac asked.  
"We. Cant! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid – at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first" Derek explained and went into the train car to calm down.  
"You, go to school" I said to Erica and Boyd, before turning my attention to Isaac. "You have a point about the full moon, but let me talk to Derek." I watched Boyd and Erica leave before I headed into the train car.  
"Hi jerk" I said, sitting beside him.  
"Do you know how difficult this is?"  
"Being an Alpha?"  
"I don't know how Laura did it. Or how my mother could handle it with us kids" Derek rubbed his face and then looked to me.  
"You just need to start trusting people. People like Scott" I told him. "Because you can't do this on your own. Your mother had the rest of your family and Laura had you."  
"No, she had you. I was the screw-up that got my family killed."  
"Don't talk like that" I told him, taking his hand in mine.  
"Why not, it's the truth" he snapped. "What if I get you killed? Or the baby?" he pulled his hand away and stood up, taking a few steps away from me.  
"Is that what this is about?" I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm to make him face me. "I'm just as scared as you Derek, if not more. I have no control over the shift anymore and I've probably lost my job. I'm stuck down here with you and going stir crazy and every time you want to talk about the danger we're in, you kick me out to get groceries" I yelled. I yelled out when I felt my hands becoming paws. "Not again."  
"Can you stop it?" Derek looked concerned and Isaac ran over.  
"Sounds like bones breaking in here" Isaac noted and then saw my shoulders cracking for the bones to shift. Isaac looked me over before walking over to me and hugging me. I hesitated at first but quickly realised what he was doing; the anger was making me shift, and a hug causes your heartbeat to slow. I hugged him back and listened to Isaac's heartbeat, trying to match my own to his.  
"Thank you" I said as Isaac let me go. He nodded at me and I looked to Derek.  
"What was that" he asked, looking between us.  
"He helped me slow my heart rate" I explained. "Because _you_ made me shift."  
"I didn't make you do anything" Derek argued and I walked past him but he grabbed my arm.  
"Derek, let me go. I need some air" I said and Derek looked over at Isaac. "Derek, please. He was just trying to help."  
"Call me if anything happens" Derek said, loosening his grip enough for me to slide my arm away.  
"I promise" I said and walked out, giving Isaac's hand a squeeze as I walked past.

I walked to a nearby café and ordered a smoothie and sat by the window.  
"Olivia." I looked up to see Dr Rhys Hartfield with a coffee in hand. "Can I join you?" he asked.  
"Sure." He sat down opposite me and rested the mug on the table.  
"How are you doing" he asked.  
"Uhh, is terrified and annoyed a good answer?" I asked and then chuckled to myself.  
"Terrified, I would understand. But what has you annoyed?"  
"The father, he's starting to become overprotective and it's driving me crazy" I explained.  
"Have you told him this?"  
"Just before I came here" I said. "We got in a bit of an argument and I needed some air."  
"Are you coming back to work soon?"  
"I hope so. I'm going a bit stir crazy" I admitted.  
"I can only help you keep your job for so long. I've told the board that you needed two weeks. You're almost halfway through" Rhys told me and I sighed.  
"Thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it." Rhys kept his eyes locked on mine.  
"But?" he asked.  
"But I don't know if I can provide an exact time that I'll be back" I said. "I have a few…personal things going on that makes working full-time hard."  
"Such as" he asked.  
"Personal" I repeated. He raised his hands in surrender and then took a sip of coffee and rested his hand on mine, and I pulled my hand away. "Rhys, I may be arguing with Derek, but I'm not gonna hurt him. Especially not like this" I told him.  
"I'm sorry, I overstepped. I just care about you" he said and we both jumped when a hand landed on Rhys' shoulder. I looked up and saw Isaac smiling at him.  
"Mind if I join?" he asked and sat down before I could reply.  
"Isaac, what are you doing?" I hissed.  
"Babysitting" he smiled and looked to my stomach before meeting my eyes again.  
"What am I? Chopped liver?" I said sarcastically. "I'm more than just a baby carrier."  
"I know. So does Derek. But you're mad at _him_ not me. So he sent me to check on you" he said. "Very, very reluctantly" he added.  
"Boyfriend's friend" Rhys asked me.  
"Oh, right. Introductions" I realised. "Isaac, this is my boss Rhys Hartfield. Rhys, this is _my_ friend Isaac." I introduced.  
"Sorry, I assumed he was-" I cut Rhys off.  
"Isaac is like a little brother to me" I explained. "He's just looking out for me."  
"Speaking of, Scott has detention with Stiles, Erica, Jackson and some other kid" Isaac told me, I grumbled and let my head fall in my hands.  
"First a restraining order and now detention" I said, but it was muffled in my hands. I raised my head and looked to Isaac. "We should get back then." I looked over to Rhys. "I'll talk to you later, thank you for everything."

Isaac and I got back just as Stiles' jeep pulled up and Scott and Stiles helped Erica inside. She was shaking, seizing.  
"Is she having a seizure" Stiles asked. Derek laid Erica down and her head rested in Stiles lap and I rested next to Derek by Erica's head. While Scott leant against the metal of the train car.  
"Hold her up" I instructed Stiles, who did as he was told.  
"Is she dying" Stiles asked.  
"She might, I – which is why this is gonna hurt" Derek replied then broke Erica's left arm, making her cry out in pain.  
"It'll trigger the healing process" I told Stiles, who was about to ask why Derek was breaking Erica's arm.  
"I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt" Derek said and used his claws to make Erica's arm bleed and she screamed out again.  
"Stiles – you make a good Batman" Erica told him before she passed out.  
"We'll watch over her, so you two can talk" I said to Scott and Derek. The two of them left the train car.  
"Is she going to be okay" Stiles asked me as he moved a strand of hair from Erica's face.  
"She should be okay" I said.  
"You know who it is" I heard Scott say to Derek.  
"Jackson" Derek told him.  
"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in , fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him" Scott told him.  
"And" Derek asked.  
"And we do it my way" Scott said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I forgot to post yesterday (Sorry!). But I am very excited that this story has so many follows/favourites/reviews! Thank you so so much! posting a double again today and I've just started writing season 3! I was tossing up between two different options for the end of season 2 & beginning of season 3 and went with one that can be a little more...heartbreaking. You'll see :)**


	21. Chapter 21 - Puppet & Puppeteer

CHAPTER 21 – PUPPET & PUPPETEER

It had been two days since Derek and Scott had chosen to team up. I had been looking for a house to move into while Derek and the other betas had been trying to come up with a game plan to face the kanima.  
"We're going to talk to Deaton and Scott, are you coming" Derek asked me, leaning on the back of the chair to see what I was looking at. "I like that one." He pointed at a house on the screen of my laptop.  
"Me too. And yes, I'll come with you to the clinic" I closed the laptop and got up, following Isaac and Derek to the car. "Isaac's coming?"  
"Yeah, is that a problem" Isaac asked, playing offended.  
"No" I said with a smile. We go to the clinic pretty quick and Scott let us in.  
"What's he doing here" Scott asked, referring to Isaac.  
"I need him" Derek replied.  
"I don't trust him" Scott said.  
"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either" Isaac commented.  
"You know what? Derek doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek said. Deaton appeared beside me and leant against the doorway.  
"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked.  
"Kill him" Derek said at the same time Scott and I said "Save him." I glared at Derek and Scott turned to face him.  
"Save him" Scott said to Derek. "Save him" Scott said to Deaton. We all walked into the examination room and stood around the table while Deaton brought over a tray containing labelled vials of dirt. Isaac reached over to grab one but Derek grabbed his hand.  
"Watch what you touch" Derek told him.  
"So what are you? Some kind of witch" Isaac asked Deaton.  
"No, I'm a veterinarian" Deaton replied. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin."  
"We are open to suggestions" I said to Deaton.  
"What about an effective offence" Isaac asked.  
"We already tried, I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied and entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up" Derek explained.  
"Has it shown any weaknesses" Deaton asked.  
"Well, one – it can't swim" Derek said.  
"Does that go for Jackson as well" Deaton asked.  
"No. He's the captain of the swim team" Scott told him. I covered my mouth and walked outside to vomit, then walked back inside.  
"Are you okay" Deaton asked me and I nodded.  
"Scott, can I have a piece of gum" I asked and he handed it over. "Back to the kanima" I mentioned.  
"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet – and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Deaton explained.  
"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else" Scott said.  
"How do you know it's not just part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too" Isaac spoke up.  
"Does that mean your father was a murderer" Scott asked Isaac, who shrugged.  
"Wouldn't surprise me if he was" Isaac replied.  
"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" I explained, looking to Deaton.  
"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.  
"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them" Scott said and smiled at me. As everyone dispersed, I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Deaton.  
"Are you pregnant?" he asked quietly, letting go of my arm.  
"I don't know how far along though" I said. Deaton waved me back to the table and closed the door.  
"I helped Talia throughout her pregnancies. Why don't you lie back on the table and I'll do an ultrasound for you" he said. I moved over and laid back on the cold metal of the table while Deaton prepared.  
"What can you see?" I looked to the monitor he had pulled over.  
"You said you didn't know until recently?"  
"Yeah" I told him.  
"You're already approximately eleven weeks" he told me. I looked over at the machine and saw a tiny figure.  
"You're sure?"  
"I've done this three times before remember" Deaton said with a smile. "What do you want to do?" he asked as he handed me a towel and moved the equipment away. I sat up and wiped the gel from my stomach before getting off the table.  
"Keep it" I replied. "I just hope I can keep him or her safe."

I headed out to where Scott, Derek and Isaac were waiting arguing over the best way to stop the kanima.  
"Well Deaton might have something" I said from behind Isaac, who jumped.  
"Do you?" Scott asked his boss.  
"I'll have a look and let you know" Deaton replied and headed back into the room. Scott looked to me.  
"What did he say about you" he asked, the hint of a smile on his lips.  
"Eleven weeks" I said, resting my hand over my abdomen.  
"So that means-" Derek started.  
"First time was the charm" I finished for him, rolling my eyes.  
"Are you gonna start going back to work" Scott asked.  
"Once I know I've got the shift under control, I will be back at work. Until then, I'm probably going to stay with Derek so I don't scare the hell out of our mother if I do shift" I told him. "But I would like to have some brother-sister time to catch you up on my life, I mean; I know I became distant after I got bitten and I want us to be like we used to" I explained and Scott smiled.  
"Tonight?" he offered. I nodded.  
"I'll meet you at home and maybe we can sneak into the old dance studio" I suggested.  
"It's abandoned."  
"Exactly" I smiled.

I met up with Scott at home and we walked down the street towards the old dance studio, it was dark and dusty but it hadn't been abandoned for very long – five years maximum. I sat on the stage with my legs dangling off the edge and Scott slid next to me.  
"This place was like your second home" Scott said looking out at the rows of chairs.  
"Like Stiles house was like your second home" I noted with a smile. "When did things get so complicated" I asked with a sigh.  
"Right about the time you stopped talking to your favourite brother" Scott teased and I shoved him playfully.  
"You're my only brother" I reminded him.  
"But seriously, tell me what being a werewolf is like for you. You've been a wolf for over a decade." Scott turned to face me so I did the same.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"How scared were you? When you realised what you were becoming?" Scott asked and I sighed, remembering the panic and confusion.  
"I had people around me that helped. But I was like you, I wasn't happy with my new situation. I knew they wouldn't hurt me – the Hales – but I ran out of the house when Talia told me what she was, and what she made me. I always liked mythological creatures; mermaids, werewolves, vampires and zombies but I never thought it was real" I explained.  
"Did Talia follow you?" Scott asked and I nodded.  
"She followed me and brought me back to the house. She told me that she would protect me and that I would be part of her pack, that she would teach me to control the shift, and my emotions for that matter."  
"When did you start to like Derek?" Scott asked with a smile. "You two seem pretty close, but you always argue."  
"I started to like him around the same time he started to fall for Kate Argent, I never told him that though. He's just got such a good heart" I stopped when Scott gave a look that said 'oh really?' "He does!" I exclaimed with a smile.  
"When he's not being a sour wolf" Scott teased and I laughed at the use of Derek's new nickname.  
"He's only like that because he's lost so much. How would you act if you had lost everyone you ever cared about because your psychotic girlfriend killed them?" I asked seriously and Scott softened.  
"He still has you, and soon he'll have a kid" Scott said.  
"And that is why he's being nicer to you."  
"Is Kate the reason he doesn't trust anyone?"  
"I think so. But honestly, Derek is still a bit of a mystery to me."  
"So you like the brooding, mysterious type of guy?" Scott asked.  
"I like the protective, sensitive ones" I corrected and Scott smiled.  
"How did he react when you first shifted back in front of him?" Scott asked and I laughed, remembering it as clearly as if it were yesterday.  
"He blushed something fierce. He was 16, and he'd just started dating Kate" I started.  
"Did she see you?"  
"No. But Derek did. I shifted back in the bathroom, but I didn't close the door the whole way and he walked in…and walked straight back out" I said with a giggle, Scott laughed and shook his head.  
"I can't picture Derek ever being embarrassed."  
"He was. He apologised constantly for about a week before he made me promise that neither of us would speak of it again. The next time we did was after we started seeing each other" I said.  
"Were you ever tempted to tell Mum or I that you're a werewolf?" Scott asked.  
"Yes, all the time. But it wasn't safe. I didn't want either of you to be afraid of me. You're my family and that is why I kept you at arm's length" I explained. "But I promise you no more secrets from me." I said and Scott hugged me.  
"I've missed you" Scott said and I hugged him back.  
"I missed you too."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to add another quick note on this chapter, the guest reviewer that mentioned that Olivia and Scott don't act like siblings is why the final scene exists. I realised there was never an explanation as to why Olivia became distant. So please keep in mind that if you have any ideas or scenes you would like; SUGGEST THEM :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Raving

CHAPTER 22 – RAVING

Scott got a phone call from Deaton while we were at the Dance Studio and we met up with Stiles before heading to the Vet Clinic to find out what Deaton's plan was.  
"Ketamine" I asked. Looking at the vial Deaton was holding.  
"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time" Deaton explained and then showed a vial of mountain ash. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you Stiles. Only you" Deaton told him. And Stiles stepped forward.  
"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a little less pressure – filled task for me" Stiles asked.  
"It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Olivia to cause me any trouble" Deaton explained.  
"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it" Stiles asked..  
"They'll be trapped" I said.  
"Doesn't sound too hard" Scott spoke up.  
"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles" Deaton explained to him.  
"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that" Stiles said, a little concerned.  
"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish" Deaton said.  
"Force of will" Stiles said quietly.  
"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it" Deaton told him.  
"Mm – hmm" Stiles nodded and looked at the mountain ash.  
"We're doing this tonight" I asked.  
"It's our best chance" Scott replied. "I don't think you should be there though." Scott looked to my stomach and I groaned.  
"I'm not defenceless just because I'm pregnant" I yelled and walked out of the office. "I'll see you tonight" I yelled and then closed the door behind me.

Derek, Boyd and I met up with Stiles outside the warehouse and Scott wasn't there.  
"Where's Scott" I asked Stiles.  
"He went inside. I think he might have seen Allison" Stiles told me.  
"The hunters are here" Boyd asked.  
"Liv, please stay here" Derek said.  
"And do what" I asked, slightly irritated.  
"Protect Stiles" Derek said and tapped Boyd on the shoulder before motioning for Boyd to follow him to face the hunters.  
"I am so sick of everyone treating me like I'm a fragile piece of glass" I yelled after Derek and then started walking with Stiles around the building while he created the barrier but he ran out of mountain ash before he completed the barrier.  
"What now?" Stiles asked.  
"Let me think" I said.  
"Take your time. I'm just standing out here when there's gunfire and werewolves and I'm standing out here like a frickin' idiot with a handful of magic fairy dust and I don't have enough" Stiles said, getting frustrated. I could hear his heartbeat speeding up in fear.  
"Calm down" I said and then spotted a car sticker. "He said you have to believe." I looked to Stiles and he nodded.  
"You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh – just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just – imagine" Stiles said as he closed his eyes and walked forward, completing the barrier. He opened his eyes and looked back to me. "Yes" he cheered. I smiled and then watched him run inside to find the others. I looked to where the gunfire was coming from and saw Boyd running towards me.  
"Where's Derek" I asked, noticing the blood.  
"He said he had to stay and find Scott, he told me to go back and heal" Boyd replied. I shrugged off my jacket and put it in Stiles jeep. "Where are you going" Boyd asked.  
"Making sure Derek doesn't get himself killed" I replied, walking toward the gunfire but Boyd grabbed my arm.  
"What if you get hurt" Boyd asked.  
"What if Derek _dies_?" I returned and Boyd let me go.  
"Just be careful" he said and left. I walked over towards the gunfire and ducked down behind a tree.  
"Derek" I hissed. His head peered around the dumpster.  
"What are you doing" he asked.  
"Saving your ass" I replied and began pulling the dumpster closer to the wall so Derek had less area to run to get to safety. He ran over to me and I smiled. "See? And I didn't even risk the baby."  
"Where's Scott and Stiles" he asked.  
"They're inside. Stiles got the barrier up though so the kanima is trapped" I explained. Derek and I walked over as Stiles, Isaac and Erica came out of the building and Stiles crossed the barrier.  
"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's – oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is – I did something" Stiles said as he realised Isaac and Erica couldn't cross.  
"Great, but where's Scott" I asked. My heart skipped a beat when I heard a howl, Scott's howl.  
"Scott?' Derek looked to me.  
"What" Stiles asked.  
"Break it" I told Stiles.  
"What? No way" Stiles said.  
"Scott's dying" I yelled.  
"Okay, what? How do you know that" Stiles asked.  
"Oh, my God, Stiles, we just know! Break it" Derek yelled.  
"Ah" Stiles grumbled and knelt down and broke the seal. I ran ahead of Derek and into the warehouse and instantly took a step back when I breathed in the wolfsbane. Someone shoved me to the ground and then I heard a thud against the warehouse wall and a yell before Derek helped me up and dragged Scott out.  
"You're insane" Derek told me.  
"Is he okay? Is he breathing" I asked, referring to Scott.  
"We need to get him to the Vet" Derek said and carried Scott into Stiles jeep.

"What happened" Deaton asked when we showed up at the Clinic with Scott unconscious.  
"Victoria Argent poisoned him with wolfsbane" Derek said as he laid Scott on the exam table. Deaton grabbed a few herbs and began to work on Scott while Derek sat down against the wall and I sat on the chair by the wall.  
"This was Argent" I asked Derek.  
"Are you okay, you breathed it in too" he returned, he was holding his arm which was bleeding.  
"I'm fine, are you okay? You're bleeding" I said.  
"I'll have a look at it once I'm finished with Scott" Deaton said over his shoulder at us.  
"Thank you" I said to the Vet. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked as I walked over to Scott and held his hand.  
"Yes, I triggered the healing process which should push the wolfsbane out of his system a little faster" Deaton told me and then walked over to Derek to look over his arm.  
"Thank you" Derek said the Deaton. I brushed Scott's hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you" I said, Scott blinked a few times and then smiled.  
"You're here" he said. "You're usually with Derek."  
"You almost died Scotty, of course I'm here" I told him and he sat up and noticed Derek.  
"He's here too?" Scott looked confused.  
"He saved you, and me" I told him and Scott looked at me. "I ran into the warehouse after you and Victoria hit me, I inhaled a fair amount of wolfsbane."  
"You came after me?"  
"Of course I did. You're my baby brother" I smiled and he hugged me.  
"You have to start thinking of your baby" Deaton said and I groaned.  
"Not you too" I let my head fall in my hands. "I'm still a werewolf, I can look after myself."  
"Like you looked after yourself in the warehouse?" Derek asked and I looked over to him.  
"I would've been okay. You burst in before I had a chance to prove it" I argued and then felt a flutter, my hand instinctively went to my stomach and I grabbed the table with my other hand.  
"Are you okay" Derek asked.  
"Yeah…that just felt, odd" I said and then smiled. "I think I just felt the baby kick." Derek's eyes lit up and he walked over, resting his hand on my belly.  
"Seriously?" Scott smiled.  
"Here" I adjusted Derek's hand and then when he felt it and smiled, I replaced his hand with Scott's.  
"That feels weird" Scott said.  
"You should feel it from the inside" I told him.  
"We should head back and come up with a plan to stop Jackson and whoever is controlling him" Derek said and took my hand, leading me to the door.  
"Scott, you coming" I asked over my shoulder, and he followed us out the door.


	23. Chapter 23 - Full Moon Frenzy

CHAPTER 23 – FULL MOON FRENZY

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal" Derek told Scott and I as we walked into the train car.  
"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson" Scott groaned.  
"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger" Derek explained as he sat down.  
"But how do we stop him" I asked.  
"I don't know. I don't even know if we can" Derek answered honestly.  
"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it" Scott suggested.  
"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault" Derek said, looking me in the eye.  
"If this is about what I said-" Derek cut me off.  
"No."  
"You didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott asked.  
"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple" Derek told him.  
"Nothing is" I added.  
"What do you mean? What are you not telling me" Scott asked Derek.  
"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you" Derek asked him.  
"Because you always are keeping something from me" Scott replied.  
"Well, maybe I do it to protect you" Derek told him.  
"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets? Olivia promised no more secrets from her" Scott said and I looked between them.  
"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one" Derek told him.  
"I'll walk you out" I told Scott. We walked to the front door and I hugged him.  
"What's that for" Scott asked, returning the hug. I pulled away.  
"You almost died tonight. I need you alive, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you or Mum or Stiles. You're my family" I explained. Scott smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you too" he said and walked over to the bus stop. I smiled and then noticed someone watching me from the corner.  
"Rhys" I called out, walking over to him. He turned away and I grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, hi" he said, acting as though he didn't realise I was there.  
"Explain" I demanded.  
"I was worried about you, and from the looks of things, rightfully so. You're living in an abandoned subway station?" he accused. "This has got to be unhealthy for your baby." I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and towards the steps.  
"You don't get to judge me. I'll be coming back to work next week and that's the only thing you need to know" I snapped.  
"Something's going on. I want to know what it is" he said.  
"Why? Why do you care" I asked.  
"Because I care about you" he told me and then was pulled backwards.  
"I think you should leave" Derek said and I caught a glimpse of yellow in Rhys' eyes and grabbed Derek's arm.  
"Wait" I said and Derek looked to me with a questioning look. "Your eyes." I stepped closer to Rhys and let my eyes glow yellow and Rhys' eyes did the same.  
"You're a werewolf too" Derek asked.  
"An omega, and I don't like to talk about it" Rhys said and straightened up his jacket.  
"Did you know about me" I asked and he nodded.  
"I was worried about you when you started to change at work. That's why I covered for you" he explained.  
"Thank you for your help Rhys. But you can't stay here" I told him.  
"Because it's not safe? I've been through worse than hanging around an old subway station" he said and I shook my head.  
"Because there's a lot more going on here than you know" I replied and Rhys moved to step closer but Derek held him back.  
"Does he have to be here" Rhys asked and I nodded.  
"Considering you're in his house, yes" I replied.  
"I can help you, if you let me" he offered.  
"We don't trust you" Derek told him and I glared at him.  
"Your beta seems to disagree" Rhys challenged.  
"Enough, both of you" I snapped and turned to Rhys. "You should go. I'll talk to you later." I turned to Derek. "You need to cool off and speak to the rest of the pack about tomorrow night." The men went their separate ways and I walked over to where Isaac was standing against a pole.  
"Need a hug" he offered with a smile. I nodded and immediately let myself lean into him.  
"You're the best" I said with a sigh.

The pack grouped around a chest that I recognised from when I was learning control as a wolf.  
"What is that" Isaac asked, referred to the triskele on the chest.  
"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things – past, present, future. Mother, father, child" Boyd told him and I rested my hand over my stomach when he said child.  
"Do you know what it means to me" Derek asked Boyd.  
"Alpha, beta, omega' Boyd guessed and Derek nodded.  
"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas" Derek explained.  
"Like Scott" Isaac asked.  
"Scott's with us" I interjected, walking over to Derek and kneeling down by the chest.  
'Really? Then where is he now" Isaac asked.  
"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find" Derek explained.  
"Good thing I had my period last week, then" Erica joked and everyone looked to her.  
"Well, this one's for you" Derek said and showed her the collar with nails.  
"Did you have to do this" Erica asked as she walked over and took the metal object from Derek.  
"I was a lot younger than you. Talia would never have trained me like this. I was locked up in a cage, under guard by Talia" I replied. "Now come on. We've got to get you three locked up before the moon rises." I stood up and felt dizzy but Derek and Isaac stepped forward and grabbed an arm each.  
"Are you okay" Derek asked, concern on his face.  
"Just stood up too quickly" I told him and walked with the others into the train car.

"What happens if we break free" Boyd asked.  
"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill Liv and I and kill anything else with a heartbeat" Derek replied and then looked to Isaac. "Hold her." Isaac held Erica around the arms.  
"So how come she gets to wear the headband" Isaac asked.  
"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it" I said.  
"I'll pass" Isaac said quickly.  
"You ready" Derek asked Erica and she nodded, then Derek began to screw the headband into place and Erica's screams filled the room. Once Erica had settled into the headband, I chained up Boyd while Derek chained up Isaac.  
"How do you not feel this" Isaac asked.  
"I feel every second of it" Derek replied.  
"Then how do you control it" Isaac asked.  
"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control" Derek replied.  
"What is it for you"  
"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody" Derek replied and I glanced over to him after testing Boyd's chains.  
"You mean Scott" Isaac asked him.  
"Yeah" Derek said and then tested Isaac's chains. "All right, that should do it." He pulled again and the chair leg ripped from the train car.  
"I thought I was your anchor" I said to Derek.  
"We fought, and it changed to the anger I have for Kate" he replied as we walked out of the train car.  
"I'm gonna go to Lydia's party and check on Scott and Stiles. Call me if you need help with them. They seem pretty calm so far" I said quickly and grabbed my jacket before leaving.

I got to Lydia's party and people were everywhere. I walked straight outside, grabbing a glass of punch on the way, and saw Scott talking to Stiles who was leaning against a pole while a girl was walking away.  
"I might have to revisit my policy on hitting girls" Stiles said. I knelt down beside him and smiled.  
"What was that" I asked playfully.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Derek with Isaac, Erica and Boyd" Scott returned and I nodded.  
"I got mad at him and needed some air" I told them and we stood up.  
"What did he do now" Stiles asked.  
"He changed his anchor" I told him and then felt my phone ring. I walked out the front of Lydia's house to have some privacy to talk but felt dizzy. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake it away but when I opened my eyes I was in the woods; Derek, Scott, Stiles and my mother were facing a monster. I stepped closer and tried to help but my feet were stuck, I looked up and saw each of them die one-by-one until the monsters killing them faced me.  
" _You're a killer, a monster. You'll kill them all_ " it said and removed the hood. The monsters wore my face, they were me. They came closer and I screamed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love the ending to this chapter! I hope everyone is having or has had a great weekend. Thankyou to everynoe who has reviewed/followed/favourited me and my story, it means a lot to me!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Panic & Exit

CHAPTER 24 –PANIC & EXIT

I woke up on the grass with police all around. I stumbled to the woods and leant against a tree, the hallucination felt so real. I looked to my phone and saw a missed call from Derek and a voicemail message.  
' _Olivia, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help…and I'm sorry if what I said hurt you, okay? I just, I was worried that if you left I would lose control so I changed my anchor to anger_ ' the voicemail ended and I sighed. I headed back to the subway station and saw Erica, Boyd and Isaac in the train car.  
"Where's Derek" I asked them.  
"Lydia showed up and blew some purple stuff in his face. We're chained so we couldn't help" Isaac said. I unchained them and then headed to the Vet Clinic to get help from Deaton then we headed to the Hale house where Derek aid unconscious on the ground.  
"Derek" I called out and ran to his side, shaking him to try and wake him.  
"Let me try" Deaton said and lifted up a dog whistle, I nodded and walked outside and covered my ears. I heard the whistle faintly and when it stopped, I headed back inside and saw Derek sitting up.  
"What was that" he asked and Deaton showed him the whistle.  
"Sorry I wasn't there last night" I said and Deaton and I helped Derek to his feet.  
"It's not your fault" Derek told me and my phone began to ring. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Scott, what's up?"  
"Can you pick Mum up from home and bring her to the police station" Scott asked.  
"Sure. Is everything okay" I asked.  
"Yeah. Just hurry" Scott said and hung up. I looked at the phone and then at Derek.  
"I guess I gotta go. I'll meet you back at the subway station in an hour or two" I told Derek and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Why Scott needs me at the sheriff's station" Melissa asked.  
"I don't know" I replied. I pulled up in the parking lot but something felt off. "Wait here." I walked around the building and saw Stiles and Derek on the floor. I ran back to the front and saw Matt pointing a gun at my mother with Scott beside him. I walked inside with my hands in the air.  
"Liv, Mum, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you" Scott told us.  
"He's right" Matt said and I watched in horror as Matt turned and shot Scott in the side. "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you."  
"No" my mother and I yelled and moved forward but Matt pointed a gun at us.  
"Back, back!" he yelled.  
"Stop. Mum, Liv, stop" Scott said. In the back of my mind I knew he would heal, but the fact that my little brother just got shot – was unbearable.  
"I said get back" Matt yelled again and we both backed up.  
"Scott" I said.  
"Do it, please" Scott begged.  
"Get up, McCall" Matt instructed Scott, who stood up and then we all walked to the holding cells, passing Derek and Stiles on the way. Matt locked my mother and I in a cell near the Sheriff who was handcuffed to the wall.  
"Matt? Matt listen to me-" Matt cut the sheriff off.  
"Shut – shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next" Matt said and held a gun at my mother.  
"Please, he needs to see a doctor" my mother begged.  
"You think so?" Matt asked.  
"Hey, hey, you listen to me" the Sheriff yelled.  
"It's all right. I'm okay" Scott said to reassure our mother.  
"No, honey, you're not okay" Melissa said, almost in tears.  
"It doesn't hurt Mum" he told her.  
"Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me – let me take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding" Melissa begged.  
"They have no idea, do they" Matt asked Scott.  
"Please. Let me have a quick look. I-" Melissa continued.  
"Shut – shut – shut – shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head" Matt warned her.  
"Mum, stop" I whispered, taking her arm and pulling her back from the bars.  
"Okay, okay" she said softly.  
"Back to the front, McCall" Matt instructed Scott and the two of them headed out of the room.  
"Liv, are you okay" I heard Derek ask, my wolf hearing kicking in.  
"Fine" I mumbled back before turning my attention to my distressed mother who was pacing in the cell.  
"How are you not freaking out" my mother asked me.  
"Because Scott's tough, he'll be okay" I said and felt my bones starting to crack. "Not here, not now" I whispered and sat down. I was panicking, my heart rate rising from fear. I had to calm down. I held my breath, hoping to either calm down or pass out.  
"Liv, what are you doing" my mother asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Panicking" I replied and opened my eyes.  
"I promise that we'll all be okay" the Sheriff tried to reassure me. I walked over to the bars and was about to try and pull them apart when the kanima appeared and I jumped away from the bars.  
"What is that thing" Melissa asked, stepping away from the bars. Scott and Derek attacked the kanima and got it away from the cell, and Derek kept fighting the kanima while Scott stayed with us.  
"Mum, get back" I said, stepping forward to pull her away.  
"Oh, God, Scott? Scott, are you okay? Scott? No!" Melissa stepped back in fear of Scott when she saw Scott – his face changed. Scott moved to take a step forward but I shook my head and he left while I pulled our mother closer. "What is he?"  
"He's a werewolf" I told her.

I few days later I was sitting in Scott's room with him, trying to comfort him after the incident at the sheriff station. I'd been back home ever since that night. Our mother was freaked out and rightfully so, I still hadn't told her about me though.  
"Give her time, Scott, she just needs to adjust to _our_ normal" I told him and gave him a hug.  
"I'm just glad you're home. I don't know how it would be without you being the buffer" Scott said and pulled away. He walked over to our mother's room and knocked on the door. "Mum. Mum, we're gonna have to talk about this eventually." Silence. "Okay, I'm going. I love you" he said and then left for school. I walked over to Melissa's room and opened the door.  
"It's just me" I told her and noticed her leaning against the wall. I sat down beside her and sighed.  
"This is why he was acting odd? Getting into trouble" she asked me and I nodded.  
"Yes. But he loves you, and he's still the same Scott from before" I told her.  
"But he's a monster" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"No" I said, wiping away her tear. "No, he's not a monster." I pulled her into a hug. "He's a werewolf." I pulled away from her when my phone rang 'Erica' flashed on the screen and I answered.  
"Hey Liv" Erica greeted when I answered the phone.  
"Hey, what's up" I asked, standing up and walking out of the room.  
"Boyd and I are leaving. Tonight" she told me.  
"What? Why" I asked, walking into my room and closing the door.  
"It's not safe here anymore, and I don't wanna die at sixteen years old" Erica explained and I sighed. "I know we started off on the wrong foot, and I don't want you to think that I'm leaving because of you. You're the reason I want to stay. You've tried your best to look after Boyd, Isaac and I, and I appreciate that. I'll miss you" Erica said and tears started to form behind my eyes.  
"Can you meet up with me before you leave? I want to say a proper goodbye" I told her and wiped the fallen tear away.  
"Meet me in the woods by the Hale house. We're going to tell Derek now" Erica said.  
"I'll be there in half an hour" I told her and hung up.

I walked through the woods and I could hear Derek arguing with Erica and Boyd. I walked into the house and Derek stopped yelling.  
"They'll die on their own" he told me after I pulled him aside.  
"Then I'll go with them, meet the alpha. I'm a beta; he or she won't be threatened by me. I'll make sure they're okay and then I'll meet you back here" I suggested. "I care about them Derek. I'll make sure they get there safely."  
"Okay" Derek finally gave in.  
"I'll be careful, I promise" I said and then kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you too" he said and I walked over to Erica and Boyd.  
"Is Isaac leaving too" I asked and they shook their heads.  
"He said he wanted to talk to Scott before he decides" Boyd told me.  
"Okay, let's go" I said and the three of us left to find the other pack that Boyd and Erica mentioned.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for the delay. I got stuck writing the chapter 29 and forgot to post the previous chapters. Please forgive the delay, and keep up with the suggestions! I am taking them on board and have written another scene that was requested (in chapter 29) so please keep them coming.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Caught

CHAPTER 25 – CAUGHT

I stopped when I heard something and I put up my hand to stop Erica and Boyd.  
"Is that the same howling you heard before" I asked. Erica and Boyd nodded.  
"Why" Erica asked.  
"Because that's not a werewolf, that's a recording" I told them. "Run." I pulled them ahead of me and we took off at a run.  
"Come on! Run" Erica yelled when Boyd started to fall behind.  
"Run! Run" I yelled.  
"Come on" Erica called out but got shot by an arrow in the leg.  
"Erica" I called over and dropped by her side.  
"No! No, no, run. Go. Go" Erica told me. I motioned for Boyd to run ahead and I hid behind a tree. Allison showed up and Erica crawled backwards. "Stop! Please, Allison, stop" Erica begged and I came out from behind the tree and shoved Allison backwards before pulling Erica up and half-dragging her with me as I ran. Something hit me in the back of the leg and then in the shoulder and I dropped Erica as I collapsed on the ground. I watched as Boyd ran back towards us and growled at Allison.

I woke up beside Boyd and Erica in a basement, an electric current running through my body. Stiles came downstairs and tried to help but quickly pulled away when he got zapped.  
"Ow" Stiles exclaimed as he pulled his hand away.  
"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified" Gerard told him as he walked downstairs.  
"What are you doing with them" Stiles asked.  
"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong" Gerard told him.  
"Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in faecal matter and urine" Stiles said.  
"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound" Gerard asked.  
"I think I might prefer more of a still-life or landscape, you know? What – what are you, like 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room" Stiles threatened. "By the way; electrocuting two teenagers and a pregnant woman, that's sick! You're not a hunter, you're a murderer." Stiles backed off when another hunter came downstairs and he backed away, trying to defend himself when the hunter began punching him.

After the beat down, Stiles got up and pulled the tape from each of us.  
"Stiles, are you okay" I asked.  
"I'm fine. How do we get you out of here" he returned, looking at the wires and following it to a box with the controls. He turned the current off and we untied our wrists before sneaking out of the house.  
"You should go let everyone know you're okay. I'll take Boyd and Erica back to the Hale house to meet up with Derek" I told Stiles once we were in the woods. He nodded and headed towards his house while Erica, Boyd and I headed further into the woods.  
"Wait" Boyd called out as he fell behind again.  
"What? Are you okay" Erica asked him as we slowed down.  
"Yeah, I just need to – catch my breath" he puffed. My head shot up when I heard leaves crunch, I grabbed Erica's arm and looked around.  
"Someone's here" I told them.  
"Derek" Boyd asked and I shook my head.  
"No, but it is an Alpha" I said, my eyes glowing yellow. I turned quickly when the sound came from behind me. "We're not looking for a fight" I yelled into the darkness.  
"Liv, I'm scared" Erica admitted, grabbing my wrist.  
"I can sense that you're an Alpha. We have an Alpha, and we're just trying to go back home" I said into the darkness. Footsteps came closer and I noticed red eyes. "Ennis."  
"Hello Olivia" Ennis smiled and then hit me in the head so hard that I was unconscious.

I woke up to Derek brushing my hair from my face.  
"I can still hear the baby's heartbeat" Isaac said to someone.  
"I told her to be careful" Derek said. I felt a hand on my stomach.  
"Ennis" I said, blinking in the darkness.  
"No, Liv, it's us" Isaac told me from where he was knelt on my left side.  
"No, Ennis did this" I clarified and then looked around. "Where's Erica and Boyd" I asked.  
"We hoped you knew" Peter spoke up.  
"Ennis must have taken them" I said and let Derek and Isaac help me to my feet. "We have to find them."  
"You're not coming with us" Derek told me. "Isaac, can you take her back home" Derek asked and Isaac nodded.  
"Wait" I said to Isaac. I turned to face Derek and Peter who were sharing a concerned look. "What happened with Gerard and Jackson" I asked.  
"Jackson's a werewolf now, and Gerard is gone. Scott had a plan, and it worked" Peter explained.  
"So we won" I asked Derek.  
"We won that one. But we have to find Erica and Boyd now" he replied.  
"Then let me help. If I shift-"  
"No" Derek yelled, cutting me off. "You're already hurt" he said softly.  
"But I can help. I can track them in my wolf form" I tried but he kept shaking his head.  
"The answer is no" he told me and nodded at Isaac for him to help me home.  
"You know I'm right, don't you" I asked Isaac.  
"Yes, which is why I'm not taking you home" he said. We stopped behind a tree and he turned to face me. "I brought a plastic bag for you to put your clothes in when you shift. I'll give you some privacy." He walked a few metres away and turned away from me to let me shift. Once I'd shifted, I walked over to Isaac and nudged his leg. He packed my clothes into the bag and motioned for me to lead the way.

We started off back where Ennis found us. I smelt blood and followed the trail when I heard yelling behind us.  
"Keep going. It's just Derek, I'll keep him distracted" Isaac told me and set the bag down so I could grab it with my teeth. I grabbed the bag and followed the scent of Erica and Boyd to an old abandoned bank. I shifted back and got dressed before sneaking into the bank and slowly going from pillar to pillar.  
"Shut up" someone yelled and hit the vault door. She was an alpha.  
"Why don't you come in here and make me" Erica taunted. I snuck out from behind the pillar and knocked the alpha out by shoved her head into the vault door. The alpha fell limp to the floor and I opened the vault door.  
"Come on" I told Erica and Boyd but Erica shook her head.  
"Mountain ash" she told me and I looked to the floor. I reached out and felt the barrier, pushing against it. Erica and Boyd were watching me and their eyes widened as the barrier broke.  
"How did you do that" Boyd asked as Erica hugged me.  
"Force of will" I smiled. "Can't let two of my four favourite betas die."  
"Your eyes changed to red" Erica told me and I smiled.  
"Watch out" Boyd called over to me and I turned just in time to see the dark-haired alpha's foot.

"I know her, this is Talia's beta." Someone was feeling my face. I shoved the hands away and opened my eyes to see Deucalion.  
"Olivia" I reminded him.  
"Yes, Olivia McCall" he smiled. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses and he held a walking stick.  
"What are you doing here? What do you want with the betas" I asked.  
"I want Derek Hale" he replied. "And I want the true Alphas."  
"True Alphas" I asked.  
"Yes, you and your brother. I saw what you did to try and save the two betas in the vault."  
"You want us to join your pack" I asked.  
"Yes, and I want you to kill your betas" he said as if it were nothing.  
"No" I told him. "I won't."  
"You will. Eventually" he told me and then shoved his claws in the back of my neck.  
"No" I screamed as I felt the memories of the bank being pulled from my brain.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologise for the delay in posting. Uni work has been kicking my ass. Hope you still put up with me even through the long gap between chapters. Have a great day / night wherever you are in the world.


	26. Chapter 26 - They're Already Here

CHAPTER 26 – THEY'RE ALREADY HERE

I woke up to Isaac shaking me.  
"What happened" I asked.  
"Did you find them" Isaac asked me.  
"Find who" I asked.  
"Boyd and Erica" Derek replied.  
"They're missing" I asked.  
"Ennis must have taken her memories" Peter told Isaac as he and Derek showed up. I touched the back of my neck and felt blood.  
"I found them" I said softly. "They were – they were locked up."  
"Do you remember where" Derek asked but I shook my head.  
"It's too fuzzy" I told him and tried to stand, Derek and Isaac helped me to my feet and I looked around the room. "The Hale house" I realised.  
"Do you remember anything from when you were taken" Peter asked and I frowned, trying to focus.  
"An Alpha kicking me in the face" I replied.  
"Ennis kicked you in the face" Derek asked and I shook my head.  
"Not Ennis. This Alpha was a woman" I told them.  
"The Alpha pack, they're already here" Peter said and I looked over to him.  
"Deucalion" I said softly. "He's after you Derek." Derek looked to me then to Peter. "I think I can find Erica and Boyd again. I'll follow the scent from the person who dropped me here" I told them and Derek shook his head.  
"You can't stop her" Isaac said and Derek glared at him.  
"Clearly. My own beta disobeyed me and nearly got my _pregnant_ girlfriend killed" Derek yelled at Isaac, but Isaac wasn't backing down.  
"She's not hurt though, neither's the baby-" Isaac argued.  
"This time" Derek cut him off.  
"Derek, I wanted to go after them. I want to go after them now, if you don't want me to go alone then come with me or send Isaac with me. But I _am_ going after them" I told him.  
"No, you're not" he growled at me, his eyes glowing red. He was trying to use his Alpha status on me and it should have worked. Derek's face fell and his eyes widened. "Your eyes" he said.  
"What" I asked in confusion.  
"They were red" Peter told me, standing upright.  
"But I'm not an Alpha. Unless I killed one of the Alphas in the Alpha pack…" I said.  
"Or by force of will" Peter added.  
"What" Isaac asked.  
"When you found Erica and Boyd, you could've gained the status of True Alpha if you tried to help them" Peter explained to me. I turned back to Derek.  
"I'm going. It's up to you whether I'm going alone or with help" I told him and he groaned.  
"Can you wait until tomorrow? I want to have you back to full health first" he said and I nodded, but there was no way I was waiting.

Nightfall came and I waited outside the Hale house for Rhys. Derek didn't want me to go alone, fine.  
"I was glad to hear from you. But why are we here" Rhys asked.  
"I needed backup to try and find Erica and Boyd. We're up against the Alpha pack" I warned him and he shook his head.  
"I knew I'd have to face Duke again, I didn't realise it would be so soon" Rhys said and I looked to him confused. "He was my Alpha, before I became an omega. When he started killing his betas, I ran" he explained.  
"I need to shift in order to track them better. Can you give me some privacy" I asked and Rhys turned his back to me while I stripped and shifted. He turned when I nudged his leg and he smiled.  
"I'm guessing you want me to put those in a bag" he asked, referring to the pile of clothes. Without my response he picked up the clothes and put them in a bag. "Lead the way." I followed the scent of the Alpha back to an abandoned bank vault and shifted back and got dressed before leading Rhys inside.  
"Stay quiet" I whispered and he only nodded in response. I walked through the bank until I reached the vault and opened it while Rhys kept a lookout for the Alphas.  
"Liv, what are you doing back here" Erica asked as she stood up and I shrugged.  
"I'm stubborn" I smiled and noticed the mountain ash.  
"They replaced it after you broke it last time" Boyd told me.  
"That's how I became Alpha" I realised.  
"Don't you remember" Erica asked.  
"Someone stole my memories" I told her.  
"Someone's coming" Rhys warned and I pushed against the mountain ash until it broke again, but someone grabbed me by the back of my neck.  
"You just won't let them die, will you" Kali growled.  
"Nope" I returned and shoved her off. I turned around to see that Rhys had been knocked unconscious against the column and I turned my attention back to Kali. I got in a few punches before turning to Erica and Boyd. "Go" I yelled. They ran over to me and started attacking Kali instead and I took the opportunity to shift, feeling my clothes tear as my body shifted into wolf form.  
"What the hell" Kali gasped when she saw me. Erica smiled and wiped the blood from her chin.  
"What? Deucalion didn't tell you that she can shift completely" Rhys asked as he heaved himself up off the floor. Kali looked around and realised she was surrounded. "Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run" Rhys taunted Kali with a smile. There was a thud and Rhys dropped to his hands and knees, holding his ribs and Ennis was behind him.  
"Duke wants to see Olivia" Ennis told Kali. This wasn't good; two alphas against an alpha and three betas. I howled and then ran at Ennis, tackling him to the ground and I heard a struggle behind me which I assumed was Erica and Boyd fighting Kali. I used my teeth to tear at Ennis, ripping at his shoulders before someone hoisted me up and tossed me across the room where I hit with a thud.  
"Liv" Erica called out and she and Boyd ran over to me. I got back to my paws and shook off the dizziness. Deucalion was standing above a bloody Ennis and Kali.  
"Enough" Deucalion roared and started walking towards me before kneeling down and taking my chin in his hand but Erica shoved him backwards.  
"Don't touch her" she snapped.  
"Kali, Ennis. Lock these betas away again. I'll be taking Olivia elsewhere so she doesn't let them out again" Deucalion instructed and the two Alphas did as they were told, coming closer. I growled but Deucalion grabbed my snout and held my jaw closed so I couldn't bite. "No more of that." I tried to shake him off but his grip was too tight and I could only watch as Erica and Boyd were trapped in the vault again by a human woman.  
"Let. Her. Go" Rhys said as he struggled to his feet. Deucalion turned and smiled.  
"Rhys" he greeted his former beta. "The beta that got away."  
"I said, let Liv go" Rhys told him, his eyes glowing golden yellow. Deucalion stood and turned to the beta, throwing his glasses aside and his eyes glowing red. I wanted to tell Rhys to run, instead I settled for biting Deucalion's ankle but he kicked me off.  
"Little pest" Deucalion grumbled, as he looked back up, Rhys ran at him and tackled him to the ground.  
"Liv, go. Get out of here" Rhys called over. I got to my feet and looked to Erica and Boyd who were watching from their prison then looked back to Rhys.  
"Liv, we'll be okay" Erica said to me. I growled and lunged at Kali, who was walking up to Rhys. I tackled Kali down and started tearing at her skin around her arms and shoulders.  
"Get off me" Kali yelled, struggling to try and shove me off.  
"Behind you" Boyd warned and I moved just as a giant Alpha swiped where I had just been standing.  
"There's too many, just go" Erica pleaded. I looked around, trying to assess the situation. There had to be a way. "Just go and get help."  
"Liv, go" Rhys called out. He was being held down by the throat by Ennis, Deucalion was beside Ennis. Erica and Boyd were watching us with a look of fear and concern. I knew we had bad odds, but I wanted to at least get Rhys out of here with me. I ran at Ennis but skidded to a stop when I heard a sickening snap. Rhys' neck was twisted awkwardly and his yellow eyes went back to the soft blue I'd known from work. I let out a pained howl and then growled at Ennis, head-butting him away from Rhys' body. Pack is family. I tore at Ennis' ankle and then felt a sharp pain in my side. Deucalion's walking stick was sticking out of my side. No! My baby!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have the next 2 chapters written, but I'm not so sure about where I've got this story going. I feel like my writing is getting worse and I'm having trouble staying on one story; I have 3 other stories I'm writing at the moment: 2 unposted FanFictions and one original story. Let me know if you want me to keep going with this one or it may end up on a hiatus until my muse decides to show up again. The reviews keep me inspired


	27. Chapter 27 - Shes Gone - FIXED

CHAPTER 27 – SHE'S GONE  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a very jumpy chapter (going from different points of view), but I wanted everyone's reaction to Olivia's disappearance. This is the fixed version of this chapter - there was previously a glitch.**

 _Derek's P.O.V_  
I woke up in the night to a howl and sat up with a start. I looked around the room and noticed Liv was gone, stubborn McCall woman. I quickly got changed and called Scott, Isaac and Peter when I heard the second howl, this one was different. She was hurt. I couldn't wait any longer. I ran out the front door and in the direction of the howl. The woods felt like they went on forever, but I kept running until I ran into someone and stumbled backwards.  
"Peter" I breathed.  
"Little wolf got herself nabbed" Peter said nonchalantly, looking over his claws.  
"Where is she? What happened" Scott asked as he arrived with Stiles.  
"I don't know where she is, but she's hurt" I told them.  
"You should've agreed to go with her tonight" Isaac mumbled and I grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the tree.  
"Did you know she was going" I asked in a yell, my eyes glowing red.  
"No. I swear. I thought she might, but I wasn't sure" Isaac said, he was so calm. No blips or upticks. I let him go and tried to listen out for Olivia.  
"She'll be okay" Scott told me and I looked over to him.  
"I should be telling you that" I said.  
"She ran this direction last time" Isaac noted, pointing down a trail. I walked past him and down the trail to find Liv.

 _Olivia P.O.V_  
I woke up alone and in the dark. I was human again and I was covered by a blanket. I put my hand to my side and felt that the skin had healed.  
"The baby" I whispered to myself. I listened out for heartbeats and I could hear four, including the two Alphas guarding me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I got up and noticed leggings and a grey singlet sitting on the shelf and I got dressed before looking around for a way out. I couldn't face the Alpha pack alone.

 _Scott P.O.V  
_ It had been three hours that we had been searching the woods. There was no sign of Liv, Erica or Boyd.  
"I hate to say it, but maybe we should ask Jackson for help. Another set of wolf senses couldn't hurt" Stiles suggested.  
"Why would he help us" I asked.  
"Because we saved him."  
"Lydia saved him. Derek and Peter tried to kill him."  
"Right. Well, Lydia can convince him.  
"They broke up."  
"He still loves her."  
"Just stop. Please. I need to focus on finding Liv" I said and then sighed.  
"Sorry. I'm worried too Scott, she's like a sister to me" Stiles told me and then hugged me. "I know you're worried, but she'll be okay."

 _Olivia P.O.V_  
I walked around the storage room but there was no exit from there other than the door that was being guarded by two Alphas. I did find a body though. He looked like he was sleeping.  
"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this" I told Rhys as I slid down the wall beside his body. "I shouldn't have called you. I should've waited till morning and gotten Derek, Scott, Peter and Isaac to come with me."

 _Isaac P.O.V  
_ "I'm sorry Derek" I said. Derek was a few steps ahead of me and I could tell he was mad at me.  
"Unless 'sorry' will help us find her, you need to shut up" Derek grumbled and then stopped and moved his hand in front of his nose. "Cologne."  
"Someone's trying to cover their tracks" I told him and followed the smell. It stopped a little later at school.  
"Trail's dead" Peter noted.  
"How did you beat us here" Derek asked him.  
"The trail seems to be looped throughout the forest. There's no way to track Olivia this way" Peter explained. Derek punched a column and left a dent in it.  
"Who took her anyway" Scott asked and I looked to Derek.  
"We don't know" he lied. "Just go home. We'll figure this out."  
"She's my sister. I'm not going anywhere" Scott told him.  
"Scott, Derek's not gonna stop looking" Stiles reminded him. "Just like when Lydia was missing, I never stopped looking for her."  
"Stiles is right, I won't stop looking until I find her" Derek agreed and Scott sighed.  
"Fine. Call me the second you find her" Scott said and walked with Stiles back to his jeep.

 _Olivia P.O.V_  
It felt like forever before the door opened and I saw twins boys behind Ennis and Deucalion.  
"Get up" Ennis instructed. I did as I was told and looked down to Rhys' body.  
"When will you bury him" I asked Deucalion.  
"He's not important. Let's go" Deucalion replied and grabbed my arm, dragging me upstairs and into the vault with Boyd, Erica and another girl. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." I turned to the door as the human woman injected me with wolfsbane and lined the room with mountain ash before closing the vault door.  
"Liv" the girl asked as she stepped into the light.  
"Cora" I exclaimed and ran over to hug her.

 _Peter P.O.V  
_ I watched Scott and Stiles leave and turned back to Derek and his beta.  
"What now" I asked. In all honesty, I was concerned for the safety of the young woman who had saved me over six years ago as well as her unborn child.  
"We keep looking" Derek snapped and started to walk back to the woods.  
"Beacon Hills is a large town. You may want to rethink just 'keep looking', she could be dead by the time we find her" I reminded him and he turned to face me and was nose-to-nose.  
"We're going to find her and she's going to be fine" Isaac interjected, pushing Derek backward.  
"She a tough young woman Derek, you have to start giving her some more credit" I told him and started walking towards the dance studio. "I'm going to her old favourite hideout. You coming?"

 _Olivia P.O.V_  
"Cora, how – what are you doing here" I asked.  
"Deucalion's buddies grabbed me outside the old house. How did they get you" Cora returned.  
"I came to get these two out" I motioned to Boyd and Erica. "They're Derek's betas."  
"We're _your_ betas" Erica corrected with a smile. "You're the one that kept trying to save us." I smiled and held her hand.  
"We will get out of here, I promise" I told her. "All of us" I added to Cora.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep" Kali said from the other side of the metal door.  
"Then I promise that _you will die_ " I yelled behind me to the door. I heard the door open and Boyd, Erica and Cora stood up, but I stayed in place on the ground.  
"Get up" Kali demanded.  
"How about no" I said, keeping my back to her.  
"I said get up" Kali yelled, making Erica and Boyd flinch.  
"I. Said. _No_ " I told her.  
"Get the fuck up" Ennis said from behind Kali and I turned to face them with my eyes glowing crimson red.  
"You think you scare _us_ " Kali smiled.  
"Come in here then" I challenged, getting up and stepping closer to the barrier.  
"Kali, don't" Ennis warned, putting his arm around her waist. They were a couple. I could use this to my advantage.  
"Must be sweet to have your boyfriend fighting your battles for you" I teased.  
"At least mine knows where I am" Kali returned.  
"He'll find me. I'm not worried. He'll have the cavalry with him" I smirked and felt my baby move again.  
"And we'll be waiting for them" Ennis said and pulled Kali back so he could shut the vault door.

 _Derek P.O.V  
_ The trail was cold. There was no way to find them. I was sitting down leaning against a tree, rubbing my palm to try and focus. I couldn't lose them.  
"Derek" Peter said, catching my attention. He was knelt in front of me. "Go home. We'll keep searching tomorrow" he told me.  
"Come on" Isaac offered his hand and I let him help me up.  
"What do I tell Scott" I asked.  
"The truth. We haven't found her yet, but we'll keep searching" Isaac replied and I nodded and started back towards the loft. I pulled out my phone and called Scott.

 _Scott P.O.V_  
"Derek, did you find her" I asked when I answered my phone.  
"I'm sorry. The trail's gone cold. But I promise I won't stop searching; there has to be something" he told me.  
"Thanks" I said softly and hung up. I knocked on Mum's bedroom door and then opened it.  
"Scott, what is it" she asked, sliding out of bed to walk over to me.  
"Liv's missing. Someone took her."  
"What?" tears formed in my mother's eyes and she hugged me.  
"Derek's trying to find her, but he's not having any luck. What if she's gone – really gone" I asked, a stray tear rolling down my cheek. "We only just got her back."


	28. Chapter 28 - Death & Destruction

CHAPTER 28 – DEATH & DESTRUCTION

 _3 MONTHS LATER…_  
I hated being separated from Cora, Erica and Boyd. But after my little escape attempt a few weeks back I had been under guard by the twin Alphas; Ethan and Aiden, in the storage room. They had removed Rhys' body, which I was thankful for, but the room felt suffocating.  
"Can I get something to eat" I called through the door.  
"Shut up" Aiden called back.  
"I'm pregnant and hungry. Feed me" I snapped and I heard Ethan and Aiden mumbling something between each other.  
"Ennis, take over while I grab Olivia something to eat" Ethan said and I heard footsteps. I waited against the wall, rubbing my swollen belly. I was a lot bigger now. Ethan was the nicest of the Alphas, he would get me food and buy me bigger clothes. He would be my way out if I could get Aiden away from him. Ethan soon returned with a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich and a bottle of orange juice.  
"Thank you" I smiled.  
"You're welcome." He locked me in again and I listened out for the betas in the vault.  
"Erica, don't chastise her" I heard Cora say.  
"How are you okay with this? Don't you want to get out" Erica asked.  
"Can we talk about something else? Like the lunar eclipse" Boyd suggested, trying to break the tension.  
"I wonder if it makes us stronger" Erica asked. I heard her stand as Kali entered the vault. "I hope it makes us stronger" I heard Erica say. I heard a struggle and then silence.  
"Erica" Boyd yelled. I looked around for something to use to get out and accidently knocked a paint can over and squeezed my eyes shut from the noise. I looked to the door and it opened. Ennis was carrying a body in his arms and Kali was smiling behind him.  
"Two down, two to go" Deucalion told me. I took Erica's body from Ennis and gently laid her beside me on the ground.  
"Erica? Erica, no" I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. "She's barely sixteen" I yelled at Deucalion.  
"A werewolf is a werewolf. Doesn't matter the age" he said and I was left in darkness once again.  
"It's – it's…okay" Erica said between ragged breaths. The smell of blood was overwhelming and I took her hand, feeling her pain be drawn to me.  
"Shh. You're gonna be okay" I said and brushed her hair from her face with my free hand.  
"No. I'm dying" Erica said with a forced smile. "We both – uhh – know it" she said, starting to gasp for air.  
"Fight Erica. I need you to fight" I begged. "Please. You're family to me." I saw her eyes light up.  
"You made me feel - like I belong" she got out, blood dripping from her mouth. "Thank – uhh – you." Her eyes started to roll back.  
"No, please" I begged. My cheeks were wet with tears and I held Erica's body close while I cried.

THUD! I sat up and looked to the door.  
"Ethan" I called. The door opened and Isaac was standing there.  
"Liv" he hugged me.  
"Okay, let go" I said. "We have to get the others" I reminded him and he let go.  
"Boyd and Erica" he said and started up the stairs. I looked back into the storage room and closed the door.  
"I'll be back when we get the others" I promised Erica's body. I followed after Isaac and got to the vault.  
"Boyd" Isaac called to him, Boyd looked up and smiled.  
"Isaac" he said and walked over to him.  
"We need to get out of here" I told them and looked behind Boyd to Cora. "Hey."  
"Look out" Boyd yelled and I turned to see Deucalion with his claws in Isaac's neck.  
"Isaac" I yelled and ran at Deucalion but Ethan and Aiden held my arms while Kali and Ennis guarded the vault. Deucalion took Isaac down to the storage room and then came back to me.  
"He will lead Derek back here" Deucalion told me and I struggled against the twins. Deucalion looked over the railing and saw Isaac leaving with a woman and turned back to me.  
"Ethan, Aiden, follow them. Ennis, get her back in the storage room" Deucalion instructed and then closed the vault door.

I paced around the storage room, hearing Isaac getting further and further away. It was only Ennis guarding me. I grabbed the doorhandle and peered out the door. Ennis was pacing outside the door and I opened the door just enough to squeeze through. Ennis looked up and started to run at me but I moved aside and he went crashing into the room. I ran for the front door and kept running, heading for the hospital. I arrived as Isaac was being wheeled into the lift and I saw my mother.  
"Mum" I called and she turned to me.  
"Olivia" she smiled and ran to me for a hug. "You're okay" she repeated over and over again.  
"Where's Scott" I asked.  
"School" she replied and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the school.

I walked through the halls until I heard the familiar sound of Scott and Stiles' heartbeats. I walked up to the door and knocked.  
"Can I help you" the teacher asked.  
"I'm Scott's sister. I need to see him" I told her and she stepped aside so I could walk in. Scott's face lit up and he moved to the front of the room and hugged me.  
"Where were you" he asked.  
"I'll explain, we have to get to the hospital though. Isaac's hurt" I told him and then turned to the teacher. "I'll make sure he's back in school tomorrow."  
"Isaac found you" Scott asked as we headed to the hospital.  
"Yes."  
"Does Derek know you're back?"  
"Not yet."  
"Why are we going to the hospital?"  
"Because Isaac was hurt" I told him as we walked into the hospital. I checked the computer to see that Isaac was scheduled for surgery. "Surgical floor, O.R. 3" I told him and locked the computer while Scott walked over to the lift. I looked up just in time to see Deucalion beside my brother as the lift doors closed. I ran over and pressed the button, trying to get the door to open, but it wouldn't. I ran to the lift at the other end of the hallway and pressed the button.  
"Liv, I called Derek" Mum said from behind me. I turned to face her and took a deep breath.  
"Don't freak out, but there's an Alpha in the hospital. The same one that kidnapped me" I told her. The door to the lift opened with a ding.  
"Don't you realise what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha" Ennis yelled, his hand wrapped around Scott's neck. I extended my claws and used them to pick up Ennis.  
"So am I" I told him and tossed him out of the lift where he landed by Derek's feet. Derek walked over and looked to Scott.  
"Aren't you meant to be at school" he asked Scott and Scott just sighed. Derek walked out of the lift and I followed behind and then dragged us into an empty room.  
"Are you ignoring me" I asked.  
"Right now I don't know if I want to kiss you, or shove you off a bridge" he said, rubbing his face.  
"Can I pick" I asked with a sly smile and placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He relaxed and pulled me closer before resting his forehead against mine.  
"Why did you go after them" he asked and I looked to the floor remembering Erica's body still on the floor.  
"I have to go back" I told him and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.  
"No chance in hell and I letting you go again" he snapped. "I almost lost you. _Both_ of you." His hand rested on my belly and I looked him in the eye.  
"Derek-"  
"You're not going. This time you need to listen to me" he said, cutting me off. I opened my mouth to speak again but Derek started talking again. "No. My final answer is no. You can't keep doing this Olivia, you're a mother and you have to start thinking of our baby" he yelled and I looked at him in confusion and anger.  
"You think I'm _not_ thinking of our baby? This baby is what's kept me sane over the last three months! I watched Ennis snap Rhys' neck and then I held-" I stopped. He didn't know. He didn't know Erica was dead. "We need more people to stop the Alpha pack, to _protect_ our baby" I told him and pulled my arm free. "So don't you dare tell me that I don't care about our baby." I stormed out of the room and headed for the bank.

I walked through the bank as quietly as possible and heard a few thumps from the vault. I hid in the storage room and listened out for the Alpha pack. I turned around and jumped when I saw Allison with a bottle of bleach and she was holding her jacket.  
"What are you doing here" Allison asked.  
"I'm trying to get Boyd and Cora out of here. What are you doing here" I returned.  
"Getting proof for Scott and Derek" she replied. She quickly put the bleach under the door and covered the crack with her jacket before turning to me again but I closed my eyes and listened for Boyd and Cora.  
"She's my sister, my younger sister" I heard Derek tell Scott.  
"What the hell is she doing here" Scott asked him.  
"Like I have a clue! I thought she was dead" Derek replied. They were fighting Boyd and Cora, who were completely out of control. I moved her jacket and ran upstairs with Allison following closely behind.  
"Where are you going" she asked me but gasped when she saw Scott being attacked by Boyd.  
"Look out" I called over.  
"Boyd" Allison called as she knelt down by the line of mountain ash and broke the seal. Boyd and Cora ran out and Derek grabbed Allison.  
"Don't touch her" Scott told Derek, who let go.  
"What were you thinking" Derek asked her.  
"That I had to do something" Allison replied.  
"She saved our lives" Scott added.  
"Yeah, and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free" Derek questioned her.  
"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers" Allison returned in anger.  
"No. No, that's just the rest of your family" Derek snapped.  
"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault" Allison defended herself.  
"And what about your mother" Derek asked.  
"What do you mean" Allison was clearly caught off-guard.  
"Tell her, Scott" I said.  
"What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean" Allison asked.  
"I'm gonna go and get Erica's body so we can give her a proper burial" I said and Derek followed me to give Allison and Scott some privacy. I knelt down beside Erica's body and Derek sighed.  
"This is why you wanted to come back, isn't it" Derek asked me and I looked to him and nodded.  
"She deserved so much better than this" I said and Derek lifted Erica up and we walked back up to Scott and Allison.


	29. Chapter 29 - Searching

CHAPTER 29 - SEARCHING

Derek and I took Erica's body back to his house before Scott, Derek and I went our separate ways to search for Boyd and Cora. I felt like I'd been going in circles before I ran into Derek.  
"Maybe I should shift, I can track better as a wolf" I suggested and Derek just glared at me. "You can't keep doing this. If we are really a couple, then you need to treat me as your equal" I told him and took a few steps ahead.  
"What if I suggest something better" he offered and caught up with me.  
"What" I asked.  
"Marry me" he said and I just stared at him in shock. "Well?" I turned and kept walking, ignoring the question. "Olivia Luna McCall." I turned back to facing him and sighed.  
"No" I said then turned and kept walking.  
"Why not" he asked as he ran to catch up with me again.  
"Because I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant, Derek. If you really love me, you'll wait. Wait until we don't have so much death hanging over us" I explained. "Wait until we're free and we've had a discussion about it."  
"We're discussing it now" he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a stop.  
"No, we're searching for your little sister and your beta" I snapped.  
"Liv, stop" he said and I turned to him with my eyes glowing crimson red, Derek's were the same and then his phone rang.  
"I had Boyd, but I lost him" Scott said and I groaned, couldn't this just be easy?  
"You lost them?" Derek snapped.  
"Yeah, I kinda had to" Scott said and I could hear two faint heartbeats in the background.  
"They went after two kids" I asked.  
"Losing them wasn't exactly part of the plan" Derek said.  
"I know, which is why I think we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together" Scott said.  
"Look, Derek and I are at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet us here" I asked.  
"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first" Scott told us and hung up. Derek faced me again.  
"We're not doing this now" I told him before he could say anything.  
"We've got time before Scott gets here, and I want to talk about this. Preferably before our baby is born" he said and I rubbed my eyes and sighed.  
"I'm tired, I'm stressed and I'm worried about Cora and Boyd. Now is really not the time" I told him, Derek took a few steps towards me and kissed me.  
"Please" he said softly.  
"I want to get married one day, Derek. But I want us to be settled, have a house and be safe. I don't want you to propose when we are in as much danger as we are right now" I explained, holding Derek's hand that was cradling my face. "So yes, but not now" I promised and he smiled.  
"I can handle that" he said and I turned when I heard leaves crunch.  
"Scott" Derek said as my brother appeared through the bushes.  
"I need to shift" I told the two guys.  
"Do it" Derek said and I walked behind the tree and stripped before shifting. I walked out from behind the tree and Derek picked up my clothes and put them in Scott's car before walking back over to us.  
"She can track better as a wolf can't she" Scott asked Derek.  
"A lot better" Derek replied. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air, Cora was closer than Boyd. I started running and Derek and Scott followed me.  
"I think she found them" Scott said to Derek as they ran after me.  
"I hope so, preferably before they kill someone" Derek said. They came to a stop near a campsite when they started to hear screaming.  
"Emily, where are you? Emily! Em? Emily, where are you? Emily!" a young woman was screaming. There were bugs everywhere and I howled in annoyance as they buzzed around my face. I saw Cora and tackled her to the ground, but she clawed my face and ran off. I shook my face and saw Derek and Scott.  
"You okay Liv" Derek asked, and I looked to the terrified young woman whose friend was missing now.  
"Are you okay" Scott asked the girl.  
"What" the girl returned, clearly shaken up by the situation.  
"Are you all right" Scott asked again, and the girl nodded. "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can" Scott told her and she ran off. A few seconds later Scott's phone rang.  
"We found a body" Stiles told Scott.  
"Are you sure" Scott asked.  
"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking _Shining_ over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised" Stiles said, panic clear in his voice.  
"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them" Scott asked.  
"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out" Stiles asked.  
"Please just do it" Scott pleaded and hung up.  
"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there" Derek mumbled in confusion. I nudged Derek's leg and he knelt down.  
"Derek, they killed someone" Scott said.  
"How are they moving so fast" Derek asked to himself while looking at me.  
"Derek" Scott snapped, finally getting Derek's attention.  
"They can't be that fast on foot" Derek said and I nudged his leg again.  
"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead…And it's our fault" Scott told him.  
"It's my fault" Derek said. That was enough. I turned and bit Scott's leg and he yelped in pain. I walked behind a tree and shifted back.  
"They haven't been near the pool. I have the best nose in the group and they haven't been near there" I told them and then shifted back and walked over to them.  
"We need help" Scott said while rubbing his leg where I had bit him. It would take longer to heal, but I got his attention.  
"We have Isaac now" Derek reminded Scott.  
"I mean real help" Scott said and Isaac looked hurt. "They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid" Scott explained.  
"We'll catch 'em" Derek said.  
"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up" Isaac asked, speaking up for the first time.  
"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them" Derek said and I growled at him, showing my disgust at his 'option'.  
"Killing them isn't the right thing to do" Scott said.  
"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do" Isaac asked.  
"Find someone who knows what they're doing" Scott told them.  
"Who" Derek asked, and I looked up at Scott.  
"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves" Scott replied.

I sat in the back of Derek's car, back in my human form in jeans and a shirt, while Derek and Isaac sat in the front as Scott went to talk to Chris Argent.  
"So, uh, your sister" Isaac started, and Derek looked to him. "Uh, never mind. It's bad timing. I'll ask later" Isaac said, and Derek looked to him again. "Or never, yeah, I'm good with never" Isaac said quickly.  
"Guys, quiet" I said and felt the baby kick. "You, stop it" I said to my stomach and Derek smiled.  
"Baby's kicking" he guessed. I kept my eyes on Chris, who now had a gun pointed at Scott.  
"Are you worried he'll shoot Scott" Isaac asked.  
"Nope" I replied.  
"Why" Isaac asked.  
"Because Allison loves Scott, and Chris wouldn't hurt his daughter like that" I replied. Scott and Chris talked for a bot before Scott got into his car and they drove off. "We should meet them at the reserve. Chris won't want to organise the search party around cops" I explained. Derek nodded and drove us back to the reserve.

"So we're just waiting around for Chris and Scott to show up" Isaac asked.  
"Yeah" Derek replied, I groaned again and held my stomach.  
"What's wrong" Isaac asked, catching Derek's attention and he looked to me again.  
"I'm fine" I lied. I could smell blood running down my legs and I walked over to lean against the tree. Isaac looked to Derek and then to me, while Derek walked over.  
"Why can I smell blood then" Derek asked. I knelt down and squeezed the tree as I felt a tightness.  
"I need to get to Deaton" I said finally. Derek helped me to my feet and screamed as a puddle of blood appeared on my jeans. "To Deaton, now" I demanded. Derek picked me up and started running back towards the vet clinic with Isaac behind us.  
"Call Deaton, tell him to get to the vet clinic now" Derek told his beta as they ran. When we arrived at the clinic, Deaton had just arrived and ran over to me.  
"What happened" he asked, he quickly opened the door and led us to the table.  
"She started bleeding and she's in pain" Derek explained. I curled into a ball on my side and Derek told Isaac to get back to the reserve. Deaton looked over me and then grabbed the ultrasound machine.  
"The baby is in distress; the amniotic sac ruptured" Deaton explained. I looked to Derek in fear, my baby was dying. "I have to give you a C-Section" Deaton told me. Derek shook his head.  
"But she'll burn through an epidural. She'll be wide awake and feel everything" Derek argued.  
"Do it" I told Deaton. Derek held my hand and kissed my forehead.  
"You'll have to hold her down" Deaton told Derek, who nodded. I quickly stripped off my jeans and raised my shirt, waiting for the blade to slice my stomach open.  
"You can do this, I'm right here" Derek said and then I felt it. I screamed for what felt like forever before everything went black.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to leave another cliffhanger because I'm evil. Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Holding On

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **SAD NOTE: I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with depression which has made me lose my muse - I'm not afraid or ashamed to admit I was diagnosed with depression back in January. My Mum told me to see a doctor after me telling myself "It's just a bad day" every day for the past eight years. Depression is not something I'm proud of, but I'm not going to hide it. There's this stigma on Mental Health issues and it shouldn't be there. Mental Health is just as important as Physical Health. Before I get to the story, I want to add that if anyone is feeling down and wants to talk, PM me.**  
 **HAPPIER NOTE: We finally get to know Olivia and the Baby's fates!**_

CHAPTER 30 – HOLDING ON

Derek looked to Deaton, who was pulling the baby from Olivia's stomach.  
"She's unconscious, hurry up" Derek told him. Deaton ignored him and kept working. "Her heartbeat is fading" Derek snapped.  
"I know, just give me a minute" Deaton told him. He finished up and stitched Olivia up, then the two could only wait for Olivia to wake up while Deaton checked over the baby. "It's a healthy baby boy" Deaton told Derek, handing the baby to him. Derek smiled as he looked at his son's face until his phone rang. He turned his hip to Deaton.  
"Can you grab that, it's probably Scott" Derek said, Deaton grabbed the phone and answered it.  
"Derek, is Olivia okay" Scott asked instantly.  
"Right now it's a waiting game. The baby is healthy, and Olivia has been stitched up, we're just waiting for her to start healing" Deaton explained. He could hear Scott's panic.  
"She'll be okay" Deaton heard Isaac say.  
"I'm on my way" Scott said.  
"No, stay with Isaac and Chris and track down Boyd and Cora. I'll come find you as soon as I can. I just need to make sure Olivia _is_ going to heal" Derek told Scott. Deaton moved the phone between them, knowing Scott heard Derek anyway.  
"Promise you'll call if anything happens" Scott told Derek.  
"Promise" Derek said then Deaton hung up.

Over the next few hours Derek waited for Olivia to open her eyes, or even just start to heal. He held his son while he paced around the room.  
"She should be healing by now" Derek noted, making Deaton look over to Liv. He walked over and looked over the skin.  
"I agree" Deaton said, then looked over to the baby. "Hand him to me" Deaton instructed.  
"Why" Derek asked as he handed the boy over.  
"I want to test a theory" Deaton told him while resting the baby beside Olivia's head. He began to cry and squirm, hitting Liv in the face and kicking her shoulder. "Oliva, your son needs you" Deaton told the unconscious woman. Derek stepped closer and took Olivia's hand.  
"Please wake up" Derek begged, then looked to Deaton.  
"Don't make your son grow up without a mother" Deaton told Olivia. Derek watched as the skin healed and Olivia sat up with a roar. Derek looked to Deaton and then back to Olivia and smiled. Olivia looked around and spotted her son. She slid off the table and took the baby from Deaton.  
"Is he okay, is he healthy" Olivia asked, looking over the tiny baby.  
"He's fine" Deaton smiled. Olivia looked to Derek and saw the light glimmer in his eyes.  
"What should we name him" Derek asked.  
"I don't know" Liv replied, holding the boy's tiny hands.  
"If we mix McCall with Hale you get something similar to Michael, so why not Michael" Derek offered.  
"Michael Hale" Olivia asked.  
"Michael Oliver Hale" Derek corrected. "Because you should have part of your name in there" Derek smiled. Olivia looked down at the boy.  
"Michael Oliver Hale, is that your name?" Olivia cooed. "It's a good one" she smiled.  
"I should go help with the search for Boyd and Cora" Derek told her. "Are you going to be okay" he asked.  
"I'll be fine" Liv nodded, and Derek kissed Michael before leaving the office. "I'm going with him, do you mind watching Michael" Liv asked Deaton.  
"Are you sure? You just had major surgery" Deaton reminded her.  
"I feel stronger than I have in a long time" Liv told him. Deaton took Michael from Liv's arms and she took off at a run, keeping behind Derek so he wouldn't catch her. She knew he would give her a huge lecture about being out just after having the baby.

Liv slowed when she reached the school, she slowly made her way to the basement where Scott and Derek were arguing over who was to go in and stop Boyd and Cora from tearing the teacher apart. When Scott opened the door, Liv ran in and pulled the door shut behind her before Derek or Scott could argue. She ran over to Boyd and Cora and held each of them with one hand. Letting them tear at her until the sun rose. Derek and Scott came running in and Derek knelt by Liv.  
"Why did you do that" Derek asked.  
"Because I'm stronger than you, both of you" Liv explained. "The teacher is back there, Derek can you go get her" Liv asked. Derek headed in the direction Liv had pointed while Scott helped Liv take the betas back to Derek's house.  
"How are you stronger than Derek? You're both Alphas" Scott asked, picking up Boyd. Liv got her feet and picked up Cora.  
"I'm a True Alpha. That and my pack just grew" Liv smiled. "Uncle Scott" she said, making Scott smile.  
"So…do I get to know if it's a boy or girl" Scott asked.  
"Michael, Michael Oliver Hale" Liv told him. "And he's waiting for me to get back to the vet clinic, so I want to get these two back to Derek's as quickly as possible" Liv added.  
"Can I come with you to pick him up" Scott asked.  
"Of course" Liv nodded.

Liv stood upright when Cora groaned and sat up, pulling Michael closer to her chest in case the beta attacked.  
"My head hurts" Cora grumbled.  
"Sorry, I knocked you into the door on the way in" Liv admitted.  
"Did we hurt anyone" Cora asked.  
"No, just scared the hell out of two kids and two teenagers" Derek replied, sitting on the bed with his sister. She looked beside her when she heard a snore.  
"Boyd" she breathed in relief. "Baby" Cora realised when she saw the little bundle in Liv's arms. She got up and ran over to Liv, who moved the blanket aside for Cora to see her nephew.  
"Meet Michael Oliver Hale" Liv smiled. Cora smiled, stroking the baby's cheek.  
"He's so small" Cora noted.  
"He's a baby, give him fifteen years and he'll tower over you" Derek teased, and Cora glared at him.  
"Derek" Boyd said, sitting up.  
"Hey, good to have you back" Derek smiled.  
"Hey Boyd" Liv said, moving closer to them.  
"Is that the baby? When did you have him" Boyd asked.  
"Just before I ran to stop you two from tearing apart a teacher" Liv replied with a shrug.  
"So you have birth and then chased two betas around" Cora asked.  
"Well, technically I had a C-Section and then chased you around once I'd healed" Liv explained, and Cora's eyes widened.  
"But, an epidural wouldn't last the whole procedure" Cora said.  
"I know. She did it without one. Liv was unconscious within a minute or two" Derek told them.  
"Minutes? It felt like hours" Liv said.  
"I can't believe you let Deaton cut you open while you were wide awake. There was really no other option" Isaac asked.  
"If Derek tried breaking my spine to cut off feeling, it would've hurt like hell and I would've healed quicker than Deaton could get Mikey out. It would've been painful and definitely not worth it" Liv explained. The group jumped when Scott and Stiles came into the room.  
"Scott" Derek said. "What's wrong" he asked.  
"The killings; our friend, the lifeguard, and the girl in the woods. They're not random killings, they're sacrifices" Scott told them.  
"What girl in the woods" Derek asked.  
"Not the point" Liv said. She walked over to Scott and handed Mikey to him, then walked him closer to the bed to sit down. "Explain" she told Scott.  
"It's called the _three-fold death_ ; all the victims were strangled, had their throats slashed and their head bashed in. It's a sacrificial killing" Stiles explained.  
"We need to find out what this ritual is, because we can't let someone go around sacrificing people" Liv said. "Not when I have a very innocent and defenceless baby to protect" Liv added, holding Michael's tiny hand.

The next morning Derek left the house to speak to the teacher and make sure she wasn't going to tell anyone about what she saw in the basement of the school, Scott and the other students went back to school and that left Liv alone with Cora and Michael.  
"Do you want me to watch him while you shower" Cora offered.  
"That would be awesome" Liv said, handing the baby to Cora. "I won't be long" Liv promised as she jogged upstairs. Liv let the water rush over her, she felt tense ever since Michael was born, and all the baby books said he could sense it. She needed to breathe and just relax. She needed to know who was killing people, so she knew how to protect the tiny werewolf baby that was currently sleeping in his Aunt Cora's arms. She was a mother, she had to put her son first now. Liv let out a quiet sob and slid to the floor, it was too overwhelming; sacrifices, the Alpha pack, becoming a mother, getting Boyd and Cora back, knowing Erica and Rhys were never coming back. It was all too much. Olivia let out another sob and then the tears flowed freely. How much more had to happen? When would her life have any essence of normal again? She just wanted to go back before Laura was killed, to when it was the three of them living in New York. After a few more minutes Liv got up and turned the water off, knowing she couldn't stay in there forever. She got dressed into a sundress and headed back downstairs.  
"Are you okay" Cora asked in concern. "I heard you in the shower" she admitted.  
"I just…a lot has happened over the last six months. It's just hard to process everything and now with the added hormones, I'm a mess" Olivia explained, sitting beside Cora on the couch.  
"You're doing pretty well for someone who's a mess" Cora smiled.  
"Thanks" Olivia said, leaning on Cora's shoulder.  
"I'm an Aunt now, and you can bet that I'm gonna protect this little man as if he were my own" Cora told Olivia, trying to make her smile.  
"I know you will" Liv said, watching her son sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 - Unleashed

CHAPTER 31 – UNLEASHED

Liv woke up to music playing and a heart pounding. She sat up on the couch and turned to see Cora doing pull-ups with Derek watching her. She looked by the couch to see the playpen was there with Michael asleep in there.  
"Stop. You're not done healing" Derek reminded her.  
"Yeah, but I'm done lying around" Cora returned, moving to do push-ups.  
"Then sit" Derek told her.  
"Are you gonna help me go after them" Cora asked him. She got a few push-ups in before Derek kicked her hand out from under her. She got up and tried to punch Derek, but he blocked each one. "Come on, fight back" she yelled. I came back for this" she asked, then scoffed. "I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months, for you" she said, rubbing her hands. "All those rumours I heard, _a powerful new alpha, one of the Hale's, building a pack._ Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora asked. There was a moment of silence before Derek responded.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you" Derek said simply. There was a loud noise as the alarm went off an Olivia grabbed Michael.  
"What's that" Cora asked, looking over her shoulder at the alarm.  
"Trouble" Olivia replied, making Derek look to her.  
"Get upstairs" he told her. Olivia ran to the stairs as the door opened to show Ennis, who roared. Liv took the steps two at a time and put Michael in his crib before running back to the top of the stairs to listen in on the problem below.  
"Come on" Olivia mumbled.  
"Wait" Derek called out before a thud was heard.  
"Ready for a rematch" Ennis asked Derek. There was a second roar and Liv slowly made her way down the stairs, so she could see what was happening but she could barely be seen. She watched as Kali tried and failed to hit Derek until he grabbed her leg and flipped her. She grabbed a pipe and landed a few shots before running the pipe through his chest.  
"Derek" Olivia called out, making him look to her. He shook his head and she stayed in place at the bottom of he stairs. Liv watched in horror as Deucalion made his way down the stairs towards Derek.  
"Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting" he told them. "So, let's chat" Deucalion said as he knelt on front of Derek. Liv stayed in place on the stairs, blocking the path in case Deucalion came after Michael.  
"Derek…" Liv started.  
"No" he said, turning to face Deucalion.  
"Sorry Derek, I asked Kali to be gentle" Deucalion told him.  
"This _is_ me being gentle" Kali said, turning the pipe to make Derek wince.  
"Let them go" Derek panted. Olivia watched as Deucalion motioned for Ennis to let Cora go. She got to her feet and ran towards Derek, but he shook his head. "No" he told her.  
"Cora, over here" Liv said. Cora made her way around Derek and stood beside Olivia.  
"See, we're not unreasonable" Deucalion said.  
"What do you want" Derek asked. "Do you want to kill me" he continued.  
"You really think I'm that boring" Deucalion asked. "Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle" Deucalion sneered. "I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder, in fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have" Deucalion said, taking off his glasses to show his red eyes.  
"You're killing him" Cora shouted at Kali and Deucalion. Olivia stayed in place, gripping the bannister tighter.  
"Not yet little sister, but I could" Kali smirked. "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out, but just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to get to the point" Kali said to Deucalion.  
"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack, everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents, like you and your pretty mate over there" Deucalion smiled.  
"Not interested" Derek told him.  
"Not a chance" Olivia told him at the same time.  
"But you haven't even heard my pitch" Deucalion said.  
"You want me to kill my own pack" Derek told him.  
"No, I want you to kill one of them" Deucalion corrected. "Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own" Deucalion smiled.  
"No" Olivia said softly.  
"I did it, Ennis did, Kali did. Tell them what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own" Deucalion said.  
"Liberating" Kali smiled, her eyes lighting up as if remembering the kill.  
"Listen to her, do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of mal-adjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now" Deucalion explained.  
"Stop, please" Olivia finally spoke up, catching Deucalion's attention.  
"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole" Deucalion continued as if Olivia never spoke. He knelt by Derek and felt his face. "You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did" Deucalion told him.  
"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic" Derek said.  
"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. [Thunder] I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" Deucalion yelled, making this glasses shatter. Kali pulled the pipe from Derek but Olivia and Cora stayed in place, waiting for Deucalion and Kali to back off first. "Hate it when that happens' Deucalion said. Kali, Ennis and Deucalion then left and Cora and Olivia knelt by Derek.  
"Are you okay" Olivia asked.  
"I just need to heal" he replied. Cora and Liv helped Derek to his feet and walked him over to the couch.  
"I need to warn Scott about them" Liv told Derek and Cora. Cora nodded but Derek grabbed her arm.  
"Be careful" he pleaded.  
"Always" she promised, gave him a quick kiss and then ran for the door before Derek could change his mind.

Liv walked in the front door of her old house and saw her mother cooking dinner.  
"Hey Olivia, is everything okay" she asked.  
"Werewolf stuff" Liv told her. "Where's Scott" she asked.  
"In his room studying" her mother replied. "When am I going to meet my grandson" she asked.  
"I'll bring him by. I just have to talk to Scott first" Liv said before running up the stairs. She ran to Scott's room and listened out to make sure he wasn't in the bathroom before she opened the door.  
"Liv" Scott jumped.  
"Hi" she smiled and gave her brother a hug.  
"What happened" he asked when he noticed her worry.  
"Deucalion, Kali and Ennis came by the loft. They attacked Derek, he's healing and Cora, Michael and I are okay. I just wanted to make sure the twins haven't tried anything" Liv explained.  
"They got Isaac into detention and he hurt Allison, but we got them back" Scott told her.  
"Okay. I'm bringing Michael here tonight. They can get to the loft too easily" Liv told him.  
"I'll come with you" Scott offered.  
"No, I'm okay" Liv said, she jumped when someone knocked on his door.  
"Come in" Scott said, expecting their mother, but a drenched Isaac walked into the room instead.  
"Can I ask a favour" he asked.  
"What happened" Liv asked him.  
"Derek kicked me out, make sure I was aware I wasn't wanted there; he threw a glass at my head" Isaac explained.  
"Have my room. I'll talk to Derek" Liv told him, gave him a hug and then headed downstairs.  
"Are you coming back tonight" Melissa asked.  
"Yeah" Liv nodded. "I'll bring Michael with me" Liv promised before leaving.

"Derek Hale, did I hear correctly from Isaac that you kicked him out and threw a glass at his head" Liv asked, storming over to Derek, who was holding Michael.  
"He's not safe here" Derek told her.  
"You acted like his father, the abusive asshole that I threatened, more than once" Liv told him. She scooped Michael out of Derek's arms and grabbed her emergency bag from beside the door.  
"Where are you going" Derek asked.  
"If you can't be a good Alpha to your pack, how can you be a good father to our son" Liv asked, tears burning her eyes.  
"Don't leave" he begged.  
"I love you Derek, but you need to get your act together. I'll be staying at home with my mother, Scott and Isaac until you figure out how to be a good man again" Liv sniffled, then closed the door behind her.

Melissa ran to the door when she heard frantic knocks. She opened the door to see her daughter sobbing and drenched.  
"I left Derek" Liv cried. Melissa took the baby from her daughter's arms and put her free arm around her daughter.  
"What happened" she asked.  
"He kicked Isaac out. He was horrible to him. Derek isn't the same guy I fell in love with anymore" Liv sobbed. Melissa just held her as they sat on the porch with the rain drowning out the sobs of a heartbroken werewolf.


	32. Chapter 32 - Frayed Motel California

CHAPTER 32 – FRAYED / MOTEL CALIFORNIA

"Whoa" Olivia heard Scott jump. She walked over to her door and listened in on him.  
"Where are you going" Isaac asked.  
"Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat" Scott lied.  
"Oh, cool. I'll come with you" Isaac offered.  
"Nah, dude, it's okay. I can eat alone" Scott told him.  
"What are you getting" Isaac asked.  
"Uh, Mexican" Scott said.  
"Dude, I love Mexican..." Isaac started.  
"Isaac. I can eat alone, it's okay" Scott told him, cutting him off.  
"You're not going alone. Come on" Isaac told him, then the two of them headed downstairs. Olivia looked to Michael who was sleeping on the bed surrounded by pillows, then ran downstairs.  
"Hey Mom, can you please watch Michael? Scott and Isaac are going to talk to Deucalion and I want to be there to watch their backs" Olivia explained.  
"Of course, just be safe" Melissa nodded, then Olivia walked to the bathroom and stripped before changing into her wolf form.

"We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right" Scott said, then noticed Isaac hesitate. "What" he asked.  
"Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now" Isaac told him.  
"So am I" Scott admitted. The two of them walked over to the escalators where Deucalion was waiting.  
"You didn't come alone" Deucalion noted.  
"Yeah. This is Isaac" Scott introduced him.  
"I'm not talking about Isaac" Deucalion told him.  
"You knew I would do this" Scott asked Derek as he came out of the shadows. "Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies..." Scott was cut off.  
"Him. Just him" Derek said, pointing at the Alpha.  
"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own" Deucalion asked. Kali came scraping down one of the columns, Ennis came walking up the stairs and the twins joined and jumped down beside Scott and Isaac.

By the time Olivia arrived, she could only watch the fight happening below. Her family and friends were losing. She looked to her right and nodded at Allison, who was loading up her bow.  
"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step" Deucalion told him as Derek looked to Boyd.  
"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali taunted.  
"Some have more promise than others" Deucalion said, turning his attention to Scott.  
"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asked, keeping her foot on Cora's throat. Olivia roared, catching everyone's attention and then Allison started shooting the flash bulbs.  
"Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion yelled to his pack. Olivia ran into the brawl and ran straight for the twins, who were now separated, and she intended to keep them that way. She stopped when she heard a thunderous collision and turned to see Scott with red eyes, he shook his head and they went back to yellow. She turned her attention back to the twins and knocked Aiden into the wall, knocking him unconscious. She stalked towards Ethan, stopping when she smelt blood. She saw the fear on Ethan's face and turned to see both Derek and Ennis falling two levels. She ran down the escalators until she reached Derek, she used her muzzle to nudge Derek. He had to be okay. She let out a pained howl when he didn't budge, and Isaac and Cora grabbed her and pulled her away from Derek's body.  
"We have to go" Isaac told her. Olivia let herself feel like dead weight in their arms as she remembered the last thing she said to him: he would never be a good father if he couldn't be a good Alpha. Now he was dead, and she could never take that back.

When Scott and Isaac told Liv that they were going to a lacrosse game, Liv barely acknowledged them. Her mother had taken Michael into her room so Olivia could mourn her son's father. She hadn't stopped crying since Isaac and Scott had basically dragged her through the front door in wolf form. She changed back in her room and put on one of Derek's shirts and her leggings, then laid across her bed. She felt alone. She felt regret. The pain in her chest was almost too much. Olivia never thought about what life would be like without Derek; he'd been part of her life for so long. They started off as friends at middle school, then best friends in high school, then roommates in New York, then dating back at Beacon Hills. He had proposed to her only a few months ago, and she turned him down. Now he was gone.

 _DEREK'S P.O.V  
_ Derek sat up with a pained groan, he was on the escalator where he fell. His mind was still catching up on what happened. He saw Scott was losing against Ennis and he ran over and attacked him, protecting Scott. Scott has clawed at Ennis and Derek and Ennis had fallen down to the escalator below. He remembered hearing Olivia begging him to wake up, but his body hadn't cooperated. She thought he was dead. He used the handrail of the escalator to pull himself to his feet, and he headed towards the McCall house. He was about halfway there when his legs gave out, he was outside the high school. He looked around and saw the English teacher that he and Liv had saved, she would help him – she owed him. He crawled over and hit the driver's side window, hearing a yell from inside the car. The door opened, and Jennifer got out.  
"Derek" she asked. She helped him into the car and started for the hospital, slamming on the brakes when he refused to go.  
"I can't go to a hospital" he told her.  
"Why not" she questioned.  
"Because I can't. I'll give you directions to my place, then you need to call Liv" Derek told her. Jennifer nodded and drove, following Derek's direction until she reached the building.  
"Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital" Jennifer said as she helped Derek up the stair to the loft.  
"No, no hospital" Derek insisted again.  
"Derek, I can't... I can't hold you anymore. I'm losing you. Derek? Derek. Derek..." Jennifer said as she dropped him on the ground. She half-dragged him onto the bed and Derek slowly sat back up.  
"Sorry" Derek said. "For bringing you into this" he clarified.  
"I want to help, let me patch you up" she told him. Derek took off his shirt so Jennifer could see the cuts.  
"Oh, my God" Jennifer gasped, looking over Derek's wounds.  
"How bad" he asked.  
"To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood. Derek... Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die. Derek! Not exactly how I imagined our first date" Jennifer said with a smile.  
"This isn't a date" Derek mumbled.  
"Are you sure you want to do that" Jennifer asked when Derek tried to get up.  
"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead" Derek told her.  
"Well, maybe that's a good thing. You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities? Romeo and Juliet?" Jennifer asked.  
"They need to know" Derek said softly.  
"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead" Jennifer explained, the started looking around the place for a first aid kit.  
"What are you doing" Derek asked.  
"You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere. I looked" Jennifer told him as she sat down beside him.  
"I usually don't need them" Derek admitted.  
"How do we fix you up" Jennifer asked.  
"Time" Derek told her. "You shouldn't be here" Derek said finally.  
"Why's that?" Jennifer asked.  
"Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me" Derek explained.  
"Maybe I have a feeling about you" Jennifer told him.  
"It shouldn't be a good one. Everyone around me... everyone gets hurt" Derek said softly, pained to admit it.  
"I've been hurt before" Jennifer said.  
"Not like this" Derek told her.

 _OLIVIA'S P.O.V  
_ Olivia looked to her phone after the fourth time her phone had rung. Scott.  
"Hey" Liv sniffled as she answered the phone.  
"Derek's alive" Scott said. He sounded sure. Olivia sat up and wiped her face.  
"What" she asked, she'd heard him, she just wanted to be sure herself.  
"Ethan said that the Alpha pack is sure he's alive" Scott said, continuing on to explain everything that had happened on the trip; from Isaac beating up Ethan, to Scott almost killing himself under the influence of wolfsbane. Olivia grabbed her jacket and house keys and told her mother that she was headed out before she took off at run towards the loft. When she arrived, she saw an unfamiliar car out the front, with blood on the window. She darted inside and opened the door to the loft.  
"Derek" she called out. "Derek?" Olivia stopped in place, horrified. "Rot in hell" she snapped, turning on her heel and running as fast as she could to the tree line, then burst into wolf form, her clothes shredding from the shape of the wolf. Olivia didn't know where she was running to, but she had to get away from here or she knew she would kill that little tramp of a teacher.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm in a writing mood, so I might be able to post another chapter today - no promises though!**


	33. Broken Hearts and Bad Decisions

**Author's Note: I would like some help with ideas for Derek and Olivia's ship name if anyone wants to pitch in. Maybe Olerek? or Devia? I don't know. Also, I'm going to start replying / responding to reviews, so if you have any questions or just want to say hello, go ahead :)  
** **CarleighAlpha:** Don't cry! But I'll take it as a compliment for my writing, thank you for your constant reviews as well - you have no idea how much it means to me.  
 **Renesmee4eva:** Thank you for your review! I have no plans as to where I want this story to go - I just go with the flow. Enjoy the new chapter!

CHAPTER 33 – Broken Hearts and Bad Decisions

Liv kept running, she couldn't stop and she couldn't look back. How could he do this? Only two days ago Liv had broken up with him, how had he moved on so quickly? Did he not love her at all? She stopped and looked around, evaluating her surroundings. She was near the demolished Hale house. Why did she always end up here? Maybe because the Hales always made her feel safe. Maybe because it was because it was where Talia had looked after her and trained her. This time she made sure there were no workers around before digging under the fence and looking around the remains. The house represented her life; it was a mess. She let herself flop on the ground and let out a pained howl. She hadn't meant to, but her heart hurt too much to keep it sealed inside. She didn't want to be found, not yet. She got up and went back through the fence, running until she found herself lost – lost in the woods she knew like the back of her hand. Liv looked around again, trying to find a mark or something to figure out where exactly she was…but there was nothing. She found a bridge over a lake and laid by the water, letting the sound calm her. She could stay as a wolf if she really wanted, she never had to face Derek again…but Michael, her son, who was waiting at home, he needed her. She had to go back eventually. Liv decided to get some sleep and calm down before she went home, she didn't want to be a blubbering mess, not again. So she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Liv shot up when she heard leaves crunch, she peered over the bride and saw the overgrown toenails of the snobby Alpha; Kali. Liv ducked down, not wanting to be caught by them.  
"I heard your howl little wolf-y. I know you're around – I followed your scent" Kali sneered, her voice getting closer. Liv stepped back into the water, knowing it would cover her scent. She ducked under the bridge and peered out the other side.  
"We're not gonna kill her are we" Ethan asked, a step behind his twin who was watching the tree line.  
"Derek needs motivation to fight me without his little pets in the way" Kali said, dodging the question.  
"That's not what I asked" Ethan told her.  
"If we have to, we will. The decision is up to Derek" Kali replied, now at the water's edge. Liv ducked under the bridge again and shifted back, staying out of sight.  
"You're better off using the teacher" Liv said from her hiding place. She slid out and Ethan slid off his jacket, handing it to Liv, which she used to cover herself up.  
"Why do you say that" Kali asked, coming closer.  
"Because he was having sex with her earlier" Liv finally said. "Why do you think I'm out here" she asked them.  
"Do you mean Miss Blake" Aiden asked.  
"Please don't say her name" Liv grumbled, looking away.  
"You think because he slept with her, that you no longer matter" Kali asked in a snarl.  
"If he loved me, he wouldn't have slept with _her_ " Olivia snapped.  
"Take her" Kali smiled. The twins grabbed an arm each and took Olivia back to the site of Derek's _death_. When they got there, Kali gave her some clothes and waited for her to get dressed before ordering the twins to drag Liv while following Kali to Derek's.

When they got there, Kali entered first.  
"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, _what's a girl got to do to get you alone_?" Kali said, then looked over her shoulder, and the twins dragged Liv into sight. "You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali challenged.  
"I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" Derek threatened. Then ran at Kali. The fight felt like it went on forever, and Liv knew better than to try and take on the twins alone. She watched until she noticed Isaac look at his phone then run towards her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to his chest as he slid to the floor. Electricity crackled in the air as Kali, Derek and Boyd were all electrocuted. She wanted to run to them, but she was frozen in place.  
"Take him!" Kali ordered the twins. They picked up Boyd and put him on Derek's claws. "I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you" Kali warned as she and the twins left.  
"It's okay" Boyd said.  
"No, no. No, it's not. It's not" Derek said shakily, holding Boyd.  
"It's all okay, Derek" Boyd told him.  
"I'm...I'm sorry" Derek started.  
"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." Boyd said as he drifted. Liv jumped as Cora, Stiles and Lydia arrived. She wasn't surprised when Cora ran to Boyd. She watched as Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder. Liv got to her feet and walked downstairs, this was too much…and all her fault. If she had been there – as part of the pack, she could've fought alongside Derek and Boyd might still be alive. Liv didn't realise someone was behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Derek.  
"What" she asked.  
"Come with me" he told her, offering his hand.  
"No."  
"Come with me" Derek repeated.  
"No. I'm not going with you" Liv snapped, standing up.  
"We need to talk about this" he told her.  
"No, we don't" Liv said, turning on her heel to walk away, but Derek grabbed her arm. She spun around and snarled at him, her bright red eyes meeting his.  
"For Michael" Derek said, making Liv hesitate. No matter what, Derek would be part of her life, he was Michael's father – and she wasn't the type of woman to keep a father from his child.  
"Fine. Where are we going" she asked. Derek offered his hand again and this time, Olivia took it.

She must have fallen asleep in the car, when she woke up it was around midday. She sat up in her seat and took in her surroundings.  
"Where are we" she asked.  
"Somewhere that makes it harder for you to run away from me" he replied. Liv rolled her eyes.  
"You wanted to talk. Now talk" she grumbled.  
"Not here" he said. They kept driving until they reached an old house, it had a rustic vibe to it and Liv liked it. She stepped inside and hid a smile – the place was beautiful.  
"Who's place is this" Liv asked, trying to act annoyed again.  
"Ours" he said. "I bought it while you were missing. I planned on us moving away from Beacon Hills, so we could keep Michael safe. We could raise him together, we could be a family" Derek explained.  
"Well, you screwed that up, didn't you?" Liv said, walking over to the fireplace. She picked up a poker and rolled it over her palm.  
"I was trying to get to your house, after the fall. But my legs gave out near the school. She was there and-" Derek stopped to dodge to poker that came flying at his head. He looked at her cautiously, her eyes were red again, and she was breathing heavily.  
"What makes you think I want to hear this" Liv asked in a growl.  
"I told her to drive me home and call you. I was only thinking of you" Derek said. Another poker came at him, then another, then a photo frame came next. Derek dodged each one, then looked up to see Liv crying.  
"Were you thinking of me when you slept with her?" Liv yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You asked me to marry you Derek, then you go and screw the next woman who finds you even remotely attractive" she was shaking, the wolf wanting to come out and play.  
"I-"  
"No!" Liv snapped, cutting him off. "Enough excuses. Enough second chances; you didn't have faith in me, and now you're unfaithful" Liv yelled.  
" _You_ broke up with _me_ " Derek yelled back this time. Liv was furious. She walked closer, stripping off her shirt and kicking off her shoes.  
"You. Are. Dead" Liv growled, then let the wolf free. It came out snapping at Derek's legs, then aiming for his neck. He quickly dodged each attack. Knowing that Liv had lost control of the wolf, it would kill him if it got the chance. He had to keep her inside – let her attack him.  
"Liv, stop. If you let go, the wolf could kill innocent people" he warned.  
' _Just you_ ' Liv thought. She snapped at Derek again, catching his ankle, pulling him closer and then put her paw on his chest. She moved her snout closer, snapping at his face.  
"Stop blaming me, you're part of the problem too" Derek snapped, punching the wolf's snout. Liv stumbled backward, getting her bearing again. She ran at him and bit at his side, taking a chunk of flesh. Derek yelled as he felt the flesh tear. He looked to Liv who was holding it in her mouth, blood around her snout. "This isn't you. You don't kill" he said, shaking his head. Liv spat the flesh on the floor and shifted back.  
"Maybe your tactics are rubbing off on me" Liv snapped.  
"How did I cause you this much pain" Derek asked.  
"You're a killer, I begged you to stop. We've had one ordeal after the other Derek, and did you ever stop to think how much that weighed on me? How much pain _I_ was in? I was kidnapped multiple times, forced to watch multiple people I love die. I almost died giving birth to _our_ son. Only a few weeks later, you're kicking out a kid that's like a brother to me and you're sleeping with another woman" Olivia explained through tears.  
"I never thought of it that way" Derek said. He was already starting to heal from Olivia's attack.  
"I know" Liv said softly.  
"What can I do to help" he asked.  
"It's too late, there's nothing you _can_ do, Derek. You screwed up one too many times, I can't do this again" she said softly, meeting his eyes. She noticed Derek's eyes watering, she'd only seen him cry once or twice before. "You can still see Mike, I won't stop you. But us; we're over. I'll work with you to take down Deucalion, but we're not the same pack – just two Alphas co-existing" Liv sais, then sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"I love you" Derek told her. Liv nodded.  
"I know" she said, then turned and walked out the door.

 **NOTE: Don't kill me! I had to give their relationship a shake-up.**


End file.
